Konoha's Bar
by MiLLa-Chn
Summary: Quando eles eram meros genins este bar já fervia, imaginem agora que eles são jounins...CAPÍTULO 4 ON!
1. Trailer

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence mas sim ao sensei Kishimoto, pois se me pertencesse...nem te conto..._

**Konoha's Bar**

_**Trailer**_

**Quando eles era meros genins este bar já existia e fervia...**

_' -Aposto que se der mais uma dose de tequila para Anko ela tira a blusa – falou Asuma tragando seu cigarro.'_

_'- Hum... ótima idéia - falou Kakashi sorrindo por debaixo da máscara – Hey, Anko! - completou erguendo uma dose de tequila.'_

**...Agora que eles são Jounins não há limites...**

_' -Preparado para perder Genma? - falou Sakura enquanto dava as cartas.'_

_' - Sakura-chan, já consigo te ver em cima do balcão dançando só de calcinha. -falou Genma sorrindo só de imaginar a cena."_

_' - Vai sonhando... - respondeu a garota desafiadoramente.'_

_' -Então vamos jogar... -falou Genma pegando as cartas sobre a mesa.'_

**...Foi quando ele perdeu-se nesse jogo...**

_' -Vamos Teme, todo mundo vai para lá as sexta-feiras. - falou Naruto tentando convencer o amigo.'_

_' -Não enche, Dobe! -respondeu um Sasuke no seu costumeiro mau humor.'_

**...Que ele nem sabia se queria jogar...**

_' -Sakura, o que está fazendo? -perguntou incrédulo ao vê-la dançar sobre o balcão.'_

_' -Dançando Sasuke... -respondeu naturalmente.'_

**...Mas as apostas são altas, ou pelo menos ele as achava...**

_' -Teme, ninguém ganha da Sakura-chan no vira-vira!! - falou Naruto.'_

_' - Hn...Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. - respondeu o vingador indiferente.'_

_' -Ai Ai... já consigo ver um Uchiha fazendo Stripper para o seu fã-clube... -falou Ino enquanto sorvia mais um gole da sua marguerita.'_

**...E quando ele não mais sabia o que havia acontecido com Konoha, ele perdeu-se por completo...**

_' -O que há entre você e o Kakashi? -perguntou "levemente" contrariado.'_

_' - Nada sério... - respondeu Sakura imaginando como ele sabia que eles haviam discutido e ainda mais por besteira.'_

**Ou ele havia enlouquecido...**

'-Sak_ura, estes lençóis são para compensar os que eu rasguei naquela noite... - falou Kakashi entregando o presente a jovem.'_

**Ou estava quase...**

_'- Lingerie verde musgo, Sai? - perguntou Sakura enquanto observava o fio dental e o sutiã erguidos entre os dedos.'_

_' - Combina mais com sua pele, alias um contraste perfeito...feiosa.. - respondeu Sai com um sorriso.'_

_' - Não me chame de feiosa... - falou contrariada.'_

_' - Ok, prefere gostosa? - respondeu com um sorriso maroto.'_

**E quando tudo havia perdido o senso...**

_' - Ai, Sai aqui está apertado! - falou Ino.'_

_' - Ino se você mudasse a posição seria melhor. -respondeu Sai.'_

_' - Ah esquece! Você acha que este azul marinho não vai fica muito evidente? -perguntou a kunouchi manhosa.'_

_' - Tem outras coisas em evidência, Ino ...ou melhor a mostra... - respondeu o ex-Anbu Raiz.'_

**...Ele deixou-se levar pela loucura...**

_' - Sasuke... -murmurou a kunouchi ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com o Uchiha todo desgrenhado.'_

_' -Você está me deixando LOUCO, Sakura! Com essas roupas, essas danças, seu caso com o Kakashi, com o Genma, o Sai... -exasperou-se no auge da loucura.'_

**...E viu que tinha ido longe demais.**

_' - CHEGA SASUKE! Você está louco... - falou a Haruno entre lágrimas que no momento sentia um misto de ódio e mágoa do Uchiha.'_

_**Estrelando...**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Um copo de leite integral morno... Ah... com mel por favor..._

**Haruno Sakura**

_Eu nunca perdi neste jogo, Sasuke..._

**Hatake Kakashi**

_Sakura... me espere saímos juntos..._

**Shiranui Genma**

_Sakura, você poderia ter levantado a perna mais alto no final..._

**Yamanaka Ino**

_Preto ou vermelho, Sai?_

**Sai**

_Azul, Ino! Combina com seus olhos e fica maravilhoso na sua pele..._

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Teme eu não acredito nisso, você está louco!_

**Hyuuga Hinata**

_Uma..uma..do..dose...de..de...te..qui...tequila...por...por..por..favor?_

**Hyuuga Neji**

_O suco de laranja aqui é o melhor, não tem aqueles caroços, mas tem aqueles gominhos..._

**Mitsashi Tenten**

_Sakura, algemas para resolver aquele seu problema..._

_**Atores Convidados...**_

**Sabaku no Kankuro**

_Vai, vai, vai, vai, vai,vai,vai..._

**Sabaku no Gaara**

_Hn..._

**Sabaku no Temari**

_Hey, Stripper!!_

_**Participações Especiais...**_

**Inuzuka Kiba**

_...Janie got a gun...Janie's got a gun...  
Dog days just begun...Now everybody is on the run..._

_**Aburame Shino**_

_Ino, devolva os meus óculos..._

_**Rock Lee**_

_Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun... o que estão fazendo aí?_

_**Senju Tsunade**_

_Guitar Hero?? Mas que garrancho é esse... NARUTOOO!!_

_**Hyuuga Hiashi**_

_Eu jurava que já tinha visto o Neji sair, devo estar bebendo demais..._

_**Participação MAIS que especial...**_

_**Jiraiya-sama**_

_PEEEIIIITOOOS!!..._

* * *

N/A: Yooooo, bem após umas férias do mundo dos fanfics( se é que 2 anos são férias), estou de volta e não pretendo parar... espero que gostem deste novo projeto!!

Agradeço as indiretas (não é Deh) que me fizeram retomar estes projetos e também as diretas (não é Gabriel)...Valeu galera por estarem me apoiando neste projeto!

Agradecimentos à duas inspirações que me acompanham Deh e Gabriel!!

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura...

Criticas ou elogios são todos bem vindos...

Merci!


	2. Trombando na Chuva

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tendo seus direitos autorais reservados ao Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse há muito tempo existiria o Konoha's bar..._

Konoha's Bar

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"_Duas coisas há que o homem nunca pode ocultar: que está bêbado e que está apaixonado." (ANTÍFANES)_

Prólogo

"Trombando na Chuva"

"_...Esta cidade com tempestade, te envolve  
Fecho os olhos até para o vento que sopra  
Você começa a correr como se algo estivesse te perseguindo  
Você não me vê? Estou tão perto de você..." _

_ Kurenai – X-Japan_

Sakura andava pelo extenso e apático corredor do hospital de Konoha, o salto alto sobre o mármore branco não deixava duvidas que a médica chefe se aproximava da recepção. Com 21 anos a aprendiz da Hokage havia se tornado uma bela mulher e uma das mais fortes kunouchis de Konoha, finalmente tendo superado sua mestra Tsunade tanto como médica como em força.

Aproximou-se do balcão da recepção, encostando-se neste ao lado de Ino que lia algumas pranchetas.

' - Olá Ino-porquinha! - falou Sakura sorrindo para a amiga.'

' - Ainda aqui, testuda? Pensei que já tivesse terminado seu plantão. - falou a Yamanaka erguendo os olhos dos relatórios.'

' - Faltam apenas cinco minutos... - falou consultando o relógio - ...E finalmente poderei dormir um pouco... - completou bocejando.'

' - O Genma vai a tarde na sua casa? - perguntou a loira enquanto acompanhava a Haruno até a saída do hospital.'

' - Vai sim...Droga está chovendo... - falou ao abrir a porta e notar que chovia insistentemente.'

' - Bem, passe na minha casa para irmos juntas ao bar... - falou vendo a amiga abrir o guarda-chuva e sair - ... Oito horas! -completou um pouco alto para Sakura ouvir.'

' - Certo... esteja pronta! - gritou a Haruno atravessando a rua.'

A caminho de casa a Kunouchi passou em uma cafeteria, onde comprou um copo grande de café e uma revista na banca ao lado. Na saída olhou para o céu e bufou odiava dias chuvosos e os odiava ainda mais se fossem sexta-feira e ela fosse sair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha apressado, aquela chuva tinha vindo em péssima hora pensou o Uchiha, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos numa tentativa de tira-los do rosto. Havia acabado de chegar de mais uma missão com o esquadrão ANBU, vestia seu uniforme e trazia sua máscara na mão e esta teimava em balançar por conta do forte vento.

O vingador ainda achava estranho caminhar por Konoha, mesmo fazendo dois anos desde o seu regresso. Neste período havia encontrado poucas vezes com o Naruto e praticamente nenhuma com a Haruno, pois Tsunade fazia questão de mante-lo ocupado com missões. E ele sabia que essa era uma forma da Sannin o estar vigiando.

Pois seu passado o condenava e mesmo tendo matado Orochimaru e Itachi, não eram todos que os viam com bons olhos. Mas ele não se importava, havia cumprido seu objetivo, ao menos o primeiro deles.

O Uchiha caminhava distraído amaldiçoando aquela terrível chuva que teimava em estragar o seu cabelo, quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Vindo em sua direção uma mulher extremamente atrapalhada com seu enorme guarda-chuva prata, não conseguia lhe ver o rosto, mas as pernas eram belíssimas, evidenciada pela meia calça branca e a saia justa também branca indo até um pouco acima do joelho, o que dava um contraste ainda maior aos sapatos vermelhos de verniz. Sasuke estava tão concentrado naquelas pernas que nem notou que aquele ser desgovernado e seu guarda-chuva foram colidir justamente com ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura levava a bolsa e a revista no braço esquerdo enquanto tentava equilibrar o café e o guarda-chuva na mão direita, estaria tudo sobre controle se não fosse as constantes lufadas em sua direção. Sentindo que o guarda-chuva iria escapar da sua mão, tentou segura-lo mais forte mas com isso acabou espremendo seu copo de isopor fazendo seu café virar um pouco no chão e respingar em seu jaleco. Sakura até pensou em reclamar da mancha que acabara de fazer no seu novo jaleco de linho branco, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa colidiu com alguém que vinha na direção oposta.

Em meio a colisão em uma tentativa de salvar o resto de seu café, que agora virara em sua blusa de seda branca. Sakura sentiu a revista escapar-lhe os dedos para cair aos seus pés, com a capa virada para o estranho a sua frente, lentamente inclinou o guarda-chuva para trás e assim que viu em quem esbarrara sentiu o chão sumir e foi necessário todo seu equilíbrio para manter-se sobre o salto, seu coração não sabia se falhava ou disparava, a sua frente estava nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke ouviu o barulho de algo caindo no chão, ao olhar para baixo deparou-se com uma revista entre suas botas e os sapatos vermelhos da mulher. Na capa havia uma modelo de cabelos esvoaçantes, o nome da revista _"Nova"_, mas o mais interessante naquela capa era a faixa que ia de uma ponta a outra em diagonal com os dizeres_ "Edição Especial: Sexo Lacrado" _. E com isso a curiosidade a respeito do rosto daquela estranha tornou-se maior, erguendo seus olhos lentamente através daquele corpo até finalmente encontrar duas esmeraldas que pertenciam a Haruno Sakura.

Estáticos. Foi assim que permaneceram por alguns segundos.

"Eu não estou sentindo nada." Sakura repetia mentalmente como um mantra. Depois de tudo ela realmente não poderia sentir nada, estava traindo-se. Jogando no lixo a dedicação de anos. Não podia ser assim!

E uma chama acendeu-se nas esmeraldas, a da determinação. Seriedade, era isso que precisava. E sua até então adormecida Inner , ligou um trator e atropelou esses sensações tão inconvenientes.

' - Sakura... - falou o vingador que ao pronunciar aquele nome tentava crer que era realmente a Haruno a sua frente.'

' -Olá Sasuke, espero que não tenha se machucado... com licença... - falou abaixando-se e apanhando a sua revista, para em seguida cruzar o Uchiha e seguir seu caminho.'

Impressionado, esse era o estado do Uchiha. E pela sua mente passava que esteve olhando as pernas da Sakura e não pode deixar de olhar para trás para vê-la rebolando ao longe, mas tinha que reconhecer, que pernas!

Foi quando lembrou-se da revista, a Sakura que ele conhecia não leria tal coisa. E com tais pensamentos seguiu seu caminho rumo a torre da Hokage.

Mal imaginava Sasuke, que aquela revista perto do que presenciaria era insignificante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura sentiu um alivio incomensurável ao colocar a chave na fechadura de sua porta. Estava salva. Virou a chave e entrou , suspirando aliviada, colocou suas coisas no aparador do hall, olhou-se no espelho sobre o móvel e irritou-se ao ver o quão suja de café estava. Começou a arrancar o jaleco e a blusa, enquanto atravessava a sala em direção a escada que a levaria ao quarto. Parou no primeiro degrau ao ouvir uma voz tão conhecida.

' -Você não deveria ficar tirando a roupa na frente de visitas... - falou o ex-Anbu Raiz sentado no sofá, enquanto observava a jovem que neste momento vestia além da saia e da meia calça apenas um sutiã de renda branco.'

' - Como se tivesse algo que já não tivesse visto, Sai. - falou indiferente enquanto voltava a subir a escada.'

' -Somente profissionalmente, feiosa... - falou levantando-se do sofá e seguindo-a em direção ao quarto.'

Ao entrar no quarto a encontrou vestindo somente a lingerie branca virada para o armário em busca em busca de uma roupa, sentou-se na cama .

' -O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a rosada enquanto vestia um short jeans e uma regata branca e calçava os tênis brancos.'

Sai olhou-a enquanto vestia a blusa, gostava daquela tatuagem que ela havia feito na barriga do lado esquerdo, ramos de sakura e um kanji em negro que significava primavera, talvez gostasse ainda mais porque havia sido ele que tinha feito o desenho, mas simplesmente combinava com ela.

' -Vim assistir o seu espetáculo com o Genma...- falou após alguns instantes já deitado na cama da rosada -...Você está bem? - completou ao nota-la estranha.'

' - Somente estou tendo um mau dia, até derrubei meu precioso café na minha roupa nova. - respondeu olhando-o através do espelho enquanto penteava o cabelo.'

' - Só isso? - insistiu.'

' - Só... - mentiu. Não poderia simplesmente dizer "Sasuke apareceu na minha frente e eu quase morri".'

Sai não insistiu , sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas no final ela falaria, era sempre assim.

O pintor há algum tempo havia desistido de ler livros sobre emoções humanas, que de nada adiantavam. E passou a observar as pessoas que mais convivia, tendo resultados bem melhores. Gostava de observar em especial uma certa kunouchi de cabelos rosas, pois sabia que no fundo se a entendesse, entenderia qualquer um.

' - Bem se o seu problema é o seu café, vamos sair pra tomá-lo... - falou levantando-se da cama - ...só vista um casaco, porque além de estar ventando, não quero que você mate todos os ninjas com a visão das suas pernas feiosas... - completou dando um sorriso típico.'

' - Vamos... mas eu sei que você adora minhas pernas. - falou sorrindo igualmente ao moreno, enquanto apanhava seu sobretudo preto e as chaves.'

Assim seguiram pela vila em direção a cafeteria conversando displicentemente, enquanto Sai carregava o guarda-chuva prata, para protege-los daquela chuva que insistia sobre Konoha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ao entrar no prédio da Hokage, o Uchiha encontrava-se encharcado e mau humorado e seu dia que na sua opinião estava ruim conseguiu ficar pior.

' - Teme! - gritou Naruto vindo em sua direção com seu costumeiro entusiasmo para decepção do Uchiha.'

' - Yo, Dobe... - resmungou Sasuke.'

' - Era com você mesmo Teme que eu queria falar, ttebayo! - falou acompanhando o moreno através do corredor.'

' - Hn... - grunhiu Sasuke com seu típico monossílabo.'

' - Vai sair em missão hoje? - perguntou o loiro.'

' - É o que eu vou saber agora. - respondeu o moreno friamente enquanto entrava na sala da Godaime com um Naruto em seu encalço.'

' - Sasuke... - falou Tsunade enquanto levava o copo de saquê aos lábios - ... Naruto? - completou confusa ao nota-lo.'

' -Yo, Tsunade-ooba-chan! - cumprimentou o Uzumaki.'

' - O que você faz aqui? - perguntou a Godaime que estava completamente bêbada.'

' - Nada... - respondeu Naruto naturalmente.'

O silêncio instaurou-se no local. Tsunade e Sasuke esperavam que Naruto se retirasse, mas este não dava sinal de ter intenção de faze-lo.

' - Tsunade, pode falar o que você quer para o Teme, eu não me incomodo. - falou o loiro encostando-se na parede.'

Sasuke suspirou, seria possível que o Naruto fosse tão burro, perguntava-se o Uchiha. Mas Tsunade estava tão bêbada, que nem se importou com a presença do Uzumaki.

' - E a missão? - perguntou a Godaime.'

' - Completada com sucesso. - respondeu o Uchiha.'

' - Ótimo está dispensado – falou acenando com a mão num gesto largo, típico aos bêbados.'

' - Nenhuma outra missão? - perguntou Sasuke.'

' - Nenhuma... aproveite para se divertir Uchiha... se houver alguma missão você saberá ... - falou Tsunade enchendo o copo novamente.'

Retiraram-se da sala para novamente caminhar pelo prédio. Naruto caminhava com as mãos apoiadas atrás da cabeça enquanto Sasuke permanecia com o semblante fechado.

' - Teme já que você não tem missão poderíamos sair hoje, há um bar chamado Konoha's bar, é bem divertido... - falou olhando o amigo.'

' - Hn.'

' - Vamos Teme, todo mundo vai para lá as sexta-feiras. - falou Naruto tentando convencer o amigo.'

' - Não enche, Dobe! - respondeu um Sasuke no seu costumeiro mau humor.'

' - Tudo bem Teme , então eu vou para sua casa para ficarmos assistindo televisão e comendo Rámen - falou o Uzumaki sorrindo.'

' - Nem pensar, Dobe! Estarei pronto as oito... - falou o Uchiha, pois era preferível sair com o Naruto do que ter que atura-lo dentro de sua casa.'

' - Yoshhh! Estarei lá às oito... - falou o loiro saindo correndo e murmurando mais algumas coisas que o Uchiha não conseguiu decifrar.'

Sasuke deu os ombros e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor em direção a saída.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sai e Sakura estavam sentados na cafeteria tomando café, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

' - Sabe feiosa, sua roupa está horrível, nem sei como você tem coragem de sair assim comigo... - falou reparando que a jovem vestia uma regata branca, shorts jeans, tênis branco e sobretudo preto.'

' - Sinto muito Sai, não queria ser inconveniente como essas roupas... tem algo que eu posso fazer? - perguntou sarcástica.'

' - Claro, você pode tira-las feiosa... - respondeu Sai tomando um gole de seu cappuccino.'

' - Aqui? - perguntou inocentemente.'

' - Não, na minha casa...mas tudo de maneira profissional, não esqueça... - falou sorrindo tipicamente.'

' - Pena que hoje não tenha como, quem sabe outro dia... - falou dando um leve sorriso.'

' - Estarei te esperando, alias está tudo a sua espera... - falou o moreno sorvendo outro gole do seu cappuccino - ...hum... -completou afastando a xícara.'

' - Que foi? - perguntou Sakura segurando sua xícara de café.'

' - Queimei a língua.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke caminhava em direção a sua casa, novamente amaldiçoando aquela chuva. Aquilo estava conseguindo irrita-lo. Logo a sua frente notou que Genma e Kakashi caminhavam conversando, mas o que chamou sua atenção para aquela conversa foi apenas um nome: Sakura...

' -Você vai hoje a tarde na casa da Sakura? -perguntou Kakashi.'

' -Vou, ela deve estar me esperando para almoçar... - falou Genma com o senbon entre os lábios.'

' -Bem, então avise-a que irei busca-la a noite... - falou Kakashi lendo seu inseparável livro "educativo".'

O Uchiha achou errado continuar ouvindo aquela conversa e se afastou. Mas uma dúvida pairava sobre sua mente, porque Genma iria almoçar com Sakura e porque o seu tão preguiçoso ex-sensei se daria o trabalho de busca-la em sua casa. Neste momento lembrou-se da revista e por conseqüência das pernas da Haruno. Droga! Isso não tinha sentindo, ela não passava daquela irritante que tanto o atormentou, porque tinha que ficar pensando nisso.

Ao chegar em casa achou melhor tomar um banho quente e dormir um pouco, a noite teria que encontrar com o Dobe, para ir nesse tal de Konoha's bar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura e Sai preparavam o almoço quando ouviram a campainha tocar, Sakura que preparava alguns sushis assustou-se com aquele barulho estridente derrubando alguns no chão. Sai que preparava o gohan e o guioza não pode conter o riso.

' - Se não ficasse pensando na morte da bezerra, não estragaria o nosso almoço... - ralhou o moreno -... eu vou atender aposto que é o Genma – completou.'

' - Deixa, eu vou atender a porta... - falou a jovem sem graça saindo da cozinha.'

O fato é que não estava pensando na morte de bezerro algum, ao menos que Sasuke fosse um bezerro. Caminhou até a porta e ao abri-la, deparou-se com Genma encostado no batente, com um sorriso de canto, numa pose extremamente sexy.

' -Yo, Sakura-chan... – falou entrando e dando um estalado beijo na sua bochecha.'

' - Olá Genma-kun, eu e o Sai estamos terminando de preparar o almoço... - falou enquanto seguia para a cozinha - ... se quiser ligar a televisão enquanto espera, fique a vontade. - completou ao sumir pela porta que levava a cozinha.'

Genma sentou-se no sofá apoiando os pés na mesinha de centro, sabia que Sakura iria ralhar com ele, mas mesmo assim o fez, ligou a televisão e ficou a procurar algo que lhe agradasse.

Sakura retornou ao balcão , aonde se colocou novamente a preparar os sushis, as suas costas estava Sai no fogão preparando o gohan.

' - Você vai ficar mentindo para mim até quando? O que aconteceu? - perguntou Sai preocupado.'

' - Não aconteceu nada... - mentiu novamente enquanto sorria para o moreno.'

' - Sabe feiosa, a última vez que te vi assim, com esse olhar perdido e desatenta a tudo era culpa do Uchiha... Portanto estou começando a acreditar que isso seja culpa dele... - falou Sai parando ao lado da moça.'

Sakura simplesmente parou o que fazia e encarou o ex-Anbu Raiz, como ele poderia conhece-la tão bem, sentiu uma lágrima caindo e os braços dele logo estavam em volta do seu corpo.

' - Eu sabia... - murmurou Sai com a cabeça apoiada na testa da jovem.'

' - Eu sou uma idiota...Sasuke apareceu na minha frente e eu quase morro... - murmurou a jovem.-...mas acho que ele não percebeu... - completou abraçando o amigo ainda mais forte.'

' - Aonde ficam os...pra...tos – Genma parou de falar assim que notou-os abraçados -...Tudo bem deixa que eu procuro... - completou saindo da cozinha.'

Sakura soltou-se dos braços do moreno e secou os olhos, este continuou a olha-la e levou a mão ao rosto da jovem colocando uma mecha de sua franja atrás da orelha.

' - Sakura...você não pode ficar assim , não vale apena... lembre-se de tudo que ele te fez, o quanto ele te humilhou enquanto você oferecia seu coração a ele... - falou Sai seriamente.'

' - O Uchiha não é capaz de amar, se ele não se apaixonou por você ele não amará mais ninguém... - falou Genma entrando na cozinha - ... eu não sou surdo, né...eu ouvi... - completou vendo que ambos o olhava como se fosse um fuxiqueiro.'

' -Bem vamos almoçar! - falou Sakura sentindo-se melhor, alias Sai e Genma tinham razão, ela não deveria voltar para o inferno só porque tinha trombado com o diabo.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abriu os olhos lentamente e pode ver uma silhueta adentrar seu quarto, agarrou a kunai que deixava sobre o criado mudo, mas antes mesmo que pudesse atacar o intruso sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, olhou e pode ver um sapato vermelho, percorreu os olhos através da perna que o segurava na cama, vestia uma meia 7/8 branca, aquela barra de renda com cinta-liga deixou-o louco. Um pouco mais acima uma lingerie vermelha, continuou percorrendo aquele corpo com os olhos para mais uma vez encontrar duas esmeraldas...

' -Acho que você não tem sido um bom menino Sasuke... - falou sorrindo misteriosamente - ... e eu vim te castigar... - completou sentando sobre o quadril do moreno.'

' - Sakura? - perguntou o Uchiha confuso.'

' - Calado! - falou a Haruno segurando os braços do vingador e prendendo-os na cama com um par de algemas -... Não seja irritante... - sussurrou-lhe no ouvido para depois beijar-lhe o pescoço dando-lhe leves mordidas.'

Sasuke estava confuso e excitado, aquele corpo sobre o seu, aqueles beijos, aquelas mordidas estavam enlouquecendo-o. Sakura traçava um caminho de fogo com as unhas através daquele abdômen perfeito, arrancando suspiros de Sasuke.

' -Você vai ser um bom menino, Sasuke? - perguntou a jovem descendo beijos pelo abdômen do Anbu.'

' - Vou... - falou completamente entorpecido de prazer.'

' - Então meu trabalho acabou... - falou levantando-se da cama e arrumando a cinta-liga -...Adeus Sasuke, eu só cuido de meninos maus. – completou saindo pela porta do quarto.'

' -Sakuraaaa! - gritou o Uchiha.'

Sasuke acordou com o próprio grito, aquilo havia sido um sonho...somente um sonho.

Jogou o lençol longe, levantando-se, vestia apenas uma boxer preta , olhou para baixo e concluiu que precisava de um banho gelado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura, Sai e Genma haviam almoçado há algum tempo e começavam a afastar para um canto os móveis da sala da kunouchi, pois o espetáculo iria começar. Era assim toda semana, Genma e Sakura ensaiavam, algumas vezes Ino também ensaiava com eles, viviam uma disputa saudável para formularem a sincronia perfeita para uma dança que envolvia muito mais que simples passos marcados, estava em jogo cumplicidade, sensualidade e perfeição.

Isso havia começado com uma aposta numa mesa de carteado, mas tornou-se tradição, trazendo benefícios a ambos, pois Sakura ganhara um rival a altura em todas as disputas que inventava , enquanto Genma havia aumentado vertiginosamente o número de fãs do seu fã-clube.

Sakura colocava o CD no aparelho de som, música da semana "4 minutes" da Madonna com o Justin Timberlake e esse era o ensaio final, daqui algumas horas estariam dançando no próprio Konoha's Bar.

' - Sakura está tentando ficar mais perigosa? - perguntou Genma erguendo a revista que ela havia comprado naquela manhã e levando o indicador a frase que continha na capa.'

' -Porque? Você acha que eu não sou perigosa o suficiente? - perguntou a Kunouchi, procurando a música.'

' -Se ficar um pouco mais, começarei a ver vários ninjas se jogando do monumento dos Hokages, alegando que uma certa kunouchi partiu-lhes o coração... - respondeu Genma folheando a revista e fazendo caras e bocas do tipo "nossa, isso é perigoso!" ou " de onde eles tiram isso".'

' - Fala como se eu fosse uma destruidora de corações... - falou a jovem fingindo-se ofendida.'

' - Se não fosse eu não estaria aqui... - retrucou sorrindo de forma sexy.'

' -Chega de conversa, vamos ensaiar! - falou cortando a conversa e dando play na música.'

**_Timbaland:  
I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes (Freaky-Freaky) 4 Minutes, Hey! (x8)  
_Estou sem tempo e tudo o que tenho são 4 minutos (8x) **

_**Uh**_

**Vamos lá_  
Yeah,_**

**Sim_  
Uh  
Break down_**

**Solte-se_  
Come on..._**

**Vamos lá...**

__Posicionaram lado a lado entrando no clima da batida da música, passos marcados e sincronia, eles dançavam perfeitamente bem, mantinham um contato visual inquebrável, e quem os visse diria que não era apenas uma dança, havia um clima misterioso que os prendia um ao outro.

Sai observava cada passo, fazendo críticas ou elogios, enquanto permanecia deitado no sofá colocado ao canto e folheava a tal revista de Sakura.

Ensaiaram por horas, até mesmo Sai dormiu nesse meio tempo, já estava anoitecendo e eles teriam que se arrumar para sair naquela noite.

Sakura e Genma estavam jogados no chão da sala rindo, eles estavam exaustos, mas a coreografia estava perfeita.

' - Bem acho que já vou indo... - falou o ninja levantando-se e oferecendo a mão a moça que aceitou prontamente.'

' - Eu também já vou, feiosa... - falou Sai espreguiçando-se no sofá.'

' - Então nos vemos no bar, no horário de sempre? - perguntou a kunouchi acompanhando-os até a porta.'

' - Certo... mas feiosa, coloque uma roupa menos horrível, ok! - falou Sai caminhando pela rua em direção a sua casa.'

' - Pode deixar, vestirei algo meio roxo meio amarelo e sapatos verde limão... - falou a jovem troçando.'

Sai apenas virou e fez uma careta enquanto acenava e partia para casa.

' -Sakura-chan me responda uma coisa...qual a cor da sua calcinha? - perguntou Genma parado na porta, de costas para rua.'

' -O que? - perguntou incrédula -...branca porque? -completou confusa.'

' -Acho que aquela sua revista é muito útil... -falou olhando o tênis branco da jovem por instantes - ...lá dizia que mulheres combinam a cor da calcinha com o sapato... Ahhh o Kakashi vem lhe buscar, ok! - completou caminhando pela rua com as mãos nos bolsos.'

' -Genma-kun... você não presta... - falou Sakura por fim enquanto fechava a porta.'

Olhou sua sala, parecia um campo de guerra. Suspirou, iria tomar um banho e se arrumar, mais tarde falaria para o Kakashi arrumar, além do mais o copy-ninja agora era seu escravo particular.

E já diziam por aí, sorte no jogo, azar no amor. E nos momentos que lembrava de sua sorte, esquecia-se da parte do amor, tudo estava sobre controle e enquanto tudo permanecesse desta maneira viveria bem. Além do mais no momento a paixão bastava, pois o amor, para ela, havia sido feito de espinhos.

Ligou o chuveiro deixando a água quente entrar em contato com sua pele branca, era relaxante demais, ficou a pensar como seria sua noite e sorriu, ir no Konoha's Bar era sempre divertido e surpreendente, mas mal sabia a kunouchi que seria uma noite de tirar o folego de muita gente.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

* * *

**N/A:** Yo minna! Bem... eu detestei esse capítulo, mas preferi situar espaço e tempo agora do que ter que fazer isso depois. Portanto os próximos serão melhores, eu prometo!

Peço que não façam mau juízo da Sakura, tudo será explicado no devido momento...

A alusão a revista "Nova", foi uma tentativa de comicidade, portanto que nunca leu a "Nova" que atire a primeira pedra...

Aguardem no próximo capítulo o aparecimento de muitos personagens, e uma noite cheia de confusão no Konoha's Bar.

Agradeço em especial o auxílio da Deh e do Gabriel, pois sem eles esse capítulo não seria possível, obrigada!

Agradeço as reviews, estou realmente surpresa com a aceitação do trailer, muito obrigada a todos!

**Ninha-Chan x3 – **Que bom que gostou, pode deixar que vou postar com vontade, muita vontade!

**Milia-chan – **Que bom que a fanfic chamou sua atenção, loucuras não faltarão, pois eu também adoro loucuras...hehehe! Continue empolgada, é assim que eu gosto!

**Nane! - **E coloca gostosona nisso, espero que goste desse capítulo...

**Leandro0001 – **Que bom que gostou do trailer amor, porque te agradar é um tanto difícil as vezes... ainda bem que consegui...te amo...

**Taciana – **Espero que consiga lhe garantir grandes momentos divertidos...

**Gabriel – **Bieeeelllll... diretas? Se não eram o que seriam então?... bem adoro seus reviews, e agradeço toda a força dada na produção deste capitulo...beijos titiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaa

**Beautymoon – **Espero que goste deste capítulo, o Jiraya vai aparecer logo logo, esse capítulo para mim não ficou muito bom, mas no próximo vai bombar...

**miike-chan -** consegui postar rápido? Espero que goste deste capítulo...

**Lune-sama forever – **huahuhuahuahuauhahu, não é que consigo lembrar da mesma coisa... minha sina é cuidar de bêbados...hehehehe... espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo...

**Deh – **Pô Deh spooiler de fanfic, não rola...valeu toda a força, se não fosse você esse capítulo não saia, valeu amiga! E realmente suas ameaças de morte são perigosas, eu durmo na cama ao lado, você pode me asfixiar com a Aurora...

**Fer-chan – **espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, infelizmente o Itachi não aparecerá nesta, mas tenho outros projetos com o Itachi-san, fico devendo essa ilustre presença...

**Nat – **Espero que esteja gostando da fic!

**Kiyuii-chan – **Poxa que bom que gostou do Trailer, eu também adoro as suas fanfics...cara de fã megalomaníaca

**Miiinne – **Que bom que gostou, realmente estou fazendo uma combinação meio explosiva (Sasuke+bebidas), espere aquela dos gominhos no próximo capitulo...

**Luis "Edward" Caraça Tavares – **Adorou o trocadilho, né? É claro que o rei dos reis teria que fazer presença...Obrigada pro ter lido...

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura...

Criticas ou elogios são todos bem vindos...

Ja ne!


	3. Sakura, Quem é Você?

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tendo seus direitos autorais reservados ao Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse eu doava o Gaara para a Deh, o Itachi para Fer-chan e pegava o resto para mim!!!_

_**POR FAVOR LER N/A NO FINAL!!!**_

Konoha's Bar

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"_O comportamento é um espelho em que cada um mostra sua imagem.__" (GOETHE)_

...

Capitulo 1

"Sakura, Quem é você?"

...

"_...Se você me quer, uma cereja no topo, a bicada da bicada,  
O creme do cultivo  
Se você me quer é melhor você fazer melhor do que aquilo hoje a noite.  
Oh, oh  
Se você me quer, é necessário mais do que uma piscada, e mais do que um corpo belo e mais do que pensa.  
Se você me quer você vai ter que quebrar o banco, hoje a noite.  
Porque alguns não têm a paciência, alguns me chamam de cara manutenção  
Mas você paga as contas, porque, este é o trato..."_

_If You Can Afford Me – Katy Perry_

_..._

Konoha's Bar. Situado no centro de Konoha, o lugar é facilmente reconhecível por sua fachada, composta por um conjunto de portas principais, todas pintadas de vermelho tendo nos vidros das mesmas labaredas amarelas, simulando que o local está em chamas . No alto o simbolo de Konoha em preto e por cima de vermelho, em caligrafia desleixada Konoha's bar.

...

Seu interior não é sinônimo de luxo e requinte, todo em madeira rústica, o bar tenta ser aconchegante.

...

O térreo é dividido em três ambientes, sendo estes: o bar com algumas mesas redondas e cadeiras; a pista de dança, na qual as mesas formam um meia lua em volta; e o palco, aonde fica um piano antigo no canto. Próximo ao palco ficam os banheiros.

...

Do mezanino uma vista privilegiada para o palco, tendo diversos sofás de veludo vermelho, que estão dispostos em conjunto com pequenas mesinhas de centro, sendo o lounge um local iluminado apenas por luzes avermelhadas, conferindo ao mesmo um clima misterioso.

...

Mas o grande trunfo do local é o seu balcão, que possui quatro metros de comprimento por um e meio de largura, permitindo que todos os bêbados pudessem dançar sobre ele em segurança. O local ainda conta com uma jukebox e Dj.

...

Os proprietários do local, são os dois Sannis lendários, Tsunade e Jiraiya, porque o Orochimaru que não seria. Por Tsunade ser a Hokage e estar sempre muito ocupada ou bêbada, Jiraiya tomava conta do bar e talvez isso explicasse o antro de perversões que aquele local se tornou.

...

E era exatamente para este ambiente que Uchiha Sasuke iria esta noite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eram oito horas, observou Sasuke enquanto colocava o relógio masculino no pulso. E uma coisa era óbvia, Naruto estava atrasado.

...

Mirou-se no espelho arqueando uma sobrancelha, apreciava muito seu reflexo e quando admirava-se compreendia o fascínio que causava no sexo oposto, pois Uchiha Sasuke era a própria perfeição.

...

Ficou algum tempo a admirar-se e notou a gravata azul escura levemente torta, deslizou os dedos sobre a seda endireitando-a, agora sim refletia o reflexo da absoluta perfeição. Na realidade ele não refletia, ele era a perfeição.

...

Sasuke estava compenetrado no seu momento narcisista, quando ouviu a campainha tocar insistentemente e alguns berros de Naruto, tais quais "Teme abra a porta!" ou "Teme eu estou aqui e vou tocar sua campainha até ela quebrar ou você abrir a porta".

...

O Uchiha seguiu em direção a sala, abrindo a porta e deparando-se com um Naruto, que apesar da cor berrante estava bem vestido, o portador da Kyuubi vestia uma calça caqui e uma camisa social laranja, com alguns botões ligeiramente abertos demonstrando parte do peitoral arduamente definido, nos pés um sapatênis caramelo com detalhes em laranja. Sasuke por um momento só pode pensar o Naruto realmente gostava de laranja.

...

' - Yo, Teme! - falou adentrando a casa do Uchiha - ...Ahhh Teme, você não pode ir com essa roupa parece que vai a um funeral e não ao bar mais quente de Konoha... - completou o loiro ao notar que o vingador vestia uma calça social preta, uma camisa branca perfeitamente engomada acompanhada de uma gravata azul escura e sapatos pretos.'

...

' -Hn... -respondeu o Uchiha com seus costumeiros monossílabos, quem o Naruto achava que era para falar de suas roupas.'

...

' - Teme... seguinte é assim – falou Naruto agilmente arrancando a gravata do Uchiha e puxando sua engomada blusa para fora da calça -... Agora está bem melhor... - completou abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa do amigo para que ficasse igual a sua.'

...

Sasuke encontrava-se paralisado, Naruto destruíra sua roupa e amarrotara sua camisa, fora que ele ousou tocar em seu perfeito corpo, mas olhando bem, mas não estava de todo mal.

...

' -Vamos logo Dobe, você já está me dando dor de cabeça com seus berros. - falou o Uchiha abrindo a porta e sendo acompanhado por Naruto.'

...

' -Admita Teme, você está louco para conhecer o Konoha's Bar... - falou o Uzumaki caminhando ao lado do Uchiha alegremente - Nós vamos beber até cair hoje! - completou Naruto dando uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno.'

...

' - Fale por você Dobe...-resmungou o Uchiha já se arrependendo de ter aceitado ir nesse tal de Konoha's Bar.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata caminhava pelo quarto apanhando um vestido lilás e um par de sandálias prata, colocando ambos dentro de uma bolsa e após fecha-la cuidadosamente atirou-a pela janela em direção ao jardim. Estava quase tudo pronto, só faltava o Neji.

...

Hinata detestava ter que ficar desobedecendo seu pai, mas se não o fizesse nunca poderia ir ao Konoha's Bar, por isso há algum tempo todas as sexta-feiras, vestia uma roupa de Neji e saia como se fosse o primo, depois seguia para casa da Ino aonde se arrumava para ir ao bar.

...

' - Entre – falou a Hyuuga ao escutar batidas a porta.'

...

' - Aqui está Hinata-sama – falou Neji lhe entregando uma roupa sua para que a prima pudesse vestir-se e sair de casa.'

...

' -Obrigada Neji-nii-san – falou a jovem com sua costumeira voz baixa e angelical.'

...

Neji saiu do quarto da jovem e seguiu para o seu, ainda tinha que se arrumar pois já eram oito horas e estava atrasado.

...

Hinata adentrou a sala levemente sufocada, já que as faixas que usara para ocultar os seios a estavam matando, a Hyuuga estava quase roxa.

...

Hiashi estava sentado a apreciar seu uísque, quando viu um Neji atravessar a sala e sair pela porta com um andar que se assemelhava a de um orangotango, por um momento o líder do clã Hyuuga pensou que o pobre garoto havia apanhando e muito em seus treinos, gostaria de saber quem foi o troglodita que fez isso, pois Neji mesmo que da família secundária era um Hyuuga.

...

Reconhecia que o sobrinho levava realmente a sério a vida de shinobi e as vezes desejava que Hinata fosse mais parecida com Neji, mas neste momento sentia-se aliviado, pois sua princesinha estava dormindo em seu quarto, enquanto este, mesmo que andando todo estranho ainda saía para beber.

...

Hiashi encarou seu copo praticamente vazio, não podia culpar o sobrinho, pois ele também apreciava o gosto da bebida. Neste momento o Hyuuga, viu um Neji atravessando a sala tranquilamente, andando sem dificuldade alguma e saindo pela porta.

...

' -Eu jurava que já tinha visto o Neji sair, devo estar bebendo demais... - falou Hiashi olhando a garrafa de Black Label pela metade.'

...

Mas por um momento o shinobi refletiu que aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, realmente estava bebendo demais.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura vasculhava seu armário a procura de algo para vestir, já eram oito horas e a kunouchi ainda vestia somente um robe de cetim vermelho.

Apanhou uma calça skinny preta de cetim quando ouviu a campainha tocar, atirou a calça sobre a cama e desceu para atender a porta.

Sakura desceu as escadas correndo para atender a porta, ao abri-la deparou-se com Kakashi a fita-la curiosamente e neste momento lembrou que estava vestindo somente um robe.

...

' - Vai ficar aí parado? -perguntou ao notar o ninja paralisado.'

...

' - Um cavalheiro não deve entrar na casa de uma dama, ela usando estes trajes -falou o copy-ninja sorrindo por debaixo da máscara.'

...

' -Quem disse que eu sou uma dama? -perguntou Sakura com indiferença.'

...

' - E quem disse que eu sou um cavalheiro? ...Haa -falou Kakashi apontando com o indicador na direção de Sakura, insinuando ser um gênio.'

...

A kunouchi deu passagem ao ninja levemente irritada, no começo as piadas eram até legais, mas agora esta síndrome piadista a estava tirando do sério, era como as piadas dos pintinhos no começo é tudo muito fofinho, mas depois...

...

' - Kakashi-kun arruma a sala para mim, eu vou me trocar... -falou dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha em forma de consolo por ele ter que arrumar aquela zona.

...

' - Yare, yare... - falou vendo-a sumir em direção as escadas.'

...

Kakashi olhou aquela sala com uma leve esperança que toda aquela bagunça não existisse, mas não deu certo. E o copy-ninja começou a arrumar aquele pandemônio.

...

Uma coisa era certa para o Jounin, desde que entrara neste jogo com ela perdia-se cada vez mais, esse era o dom da mulher de cabelos rosados levar todos a perdição e no fim ele sabia que estava preso a ela enquanto esta partida não acabasse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Assim que adentrou o bar, Sasuke só tinha um pensamento, iria embora o mais rápido possível. Olhou no relógio eram oito e meia, e aquele lugar parecia funcionar a todo vapor.

...

Sasuke seguia Naruto que parava a todo instante para cumprimentar alguém, enquanto o loiro socializava praticamente com toda população de Konoha, o vingador passou a observar o local. A pista de dança estava lotada, e a batida da música parecia penetrar em seus ouvidos e não mais sair, causando-lhe dores de cabeça, ao fundo próximo ao bar, avistou Neji sentado em uma mesa, resolveu juntar-se ao Hyuuga, pois não aguentava mais os berros de Naruto para conversar no meio daquela barulheira.

...

' - Hyuuga... - falou Sasuke puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se à mesa.'

...

' - Uchiha... - falou Neji que até o momento estava observando uma certa kunouchi de olhos cor de chocolate que dançava na pista de dança.'

...

' - Hyuuga... - repetiu novamente o portador do sharingan, notando que o shinobi de olhos perolados tinha o olhar perdido em algo que deveria estar as suas costas.'

...

' - Uchiha... - repetiu o Hyuuga ainda observando a garota de coques em seu curtíssimo vestido de corte chinês verde que dançava com Rock Lee, este último além de estar vestindo um sobretudo berrante, de veludo com estampa de oncinha e óculos escuros com lentes amarelas, na opinião do ninja dançava uma coreografia ridícula, parecia que haviam jogado uma lacraia em sua cueca.'

...

Uchiha e Hyuuga teriam permanecido a noite toda neste cumprimento se Sai não tivesse interrompido tão emocionante diálogo.

...

' - Uchiha e Hyuuga conversando... fico a imaginar a comovente conversa constituída apenas de monossílabos. -falou Sai dando um sorriso de gato e puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se à mesa.'

...

Sasuke preparava-se para dar uma resposta atravessada à "aquilo", mas Naruto chegou a mesa fazendo seu costumeiro estardalhaço.

...

' - Yo Hyuuga e Sai! Já fizeram o pedido? - perguntou Naruto que mais gritava do que falava.'

...

Sai ergueu o braço chamando o garçom, que no momento estava sentado atrás do balcão jogando paciência. Naruto notando que este não dava atenção alguma ao desenhista, resolveu intervir.

...

' - PÔ, KARAZU VEM AQUI! -berrou o loiro.'

...

' - Ãããêêêrrrrrr... QUE É? -berrou o rapaz atirando as cartas sobre o balcão.'

...

' - Venha nos atender! - falou Naruto em resposta.'

...

' - Não estou afim! Pede para a Hizaki... - retrucou o garçom coçando a barba por fazer e apanhando novamente as cartas para reiniciar seu jogo.'

...

' - Aaaaahhh eu vou pegar o Karazu... - começou Naruto pronto para arrumar confusão quando foi interrompido por uma garota loira cheia de cachinhos.'

...

' - Naruto-kun vai querer o de sempre? -perguntou Hizaki com sua voz suave.'

...

' - Hizaki-chan! Vou sim... - falou Naruto instantaneamente mais calmo ela era muito fofa pensou o Uzumaki.'

...

' - E vocês o que vão pedir? -perguntou a moça que trajava um uniforme que consistia num vestidinho de babados pretos e um avental branco.'

...

' - Uma dose de conhaque, por favor. -falou Sai displicentemente.'

...

' - Um suco de laranja sem gelo, por favor. - falou o Hyuuga e a garota prontamente anotou o pedido.'

...

' - Um copo de leite integral morno... Ah... com mel por favor... - falou o Uchiha e todos pareceram olhar para este com cara de incrédulos, pois quem ia a um bar para beber leite com mel.'

...

' - Algum problema? -perguntou o vingador coberto por uma aura maligna.'

...

' - Bem é só isso? - perguntou Hizaki tentando quebrar o clima.'

...

' - Só Hizaki... - falou Sai e a garota prontamente se retirou.'

...

' - LEITE COM MEL ,TEME!! LEITE COM MEL!!! AHUAHUAHUAHAUA – berrou Naruto batendo o punho na mesa e gargalhando - LEITE COM MEL... É a primeira vez que você vem aqui e pede leite com mel... - falou ainda aos risos enquanto tentava se recompor.'

...

' -Costumes do Orochimaru... -falou o vingador após um longo suspiro.'

...

Se o Uchiha achou que esta resposta o livraria de mais especulações, enganou-se. Todos na mesa ficaram a olha-lo com cara de "costume de quem?"

...

' -Errh...eu gosto do suco de laranja daqui... - falou Neji numa tentativa de aliviar a barra do Uchiha -... O suco de laranja aqui é o melhor, não tem aqueles caroços, mas tem aqueles gominhos... - completou o Hyuuga fazendo um gesto estranho onde esfregava o dedo indicador no polegar como se indicasse algo bem pequeno.'

...

Neste momento Sasuke sentiu-se melhor não era o mais estranho naquela mesa, o vingador notou que o DJ havia feito uma pausa e tocava uma música menos barulhenta na jukebox, para alivio da sua dor de cabeça.

...

Naruto preparava-se para atormentar o Hyuuga com piadinhas a respeito dos gominhos de seu suco, quando Hizaki retornou trazendo as bebidas, atraindo a atenção de todos.

...

' - Um conhaque... - falou colocando o copo com a bebida de cor amadeirada na frente de Sai -...um Hi-Fi... - continuou colocando o copo long drink de cor alaranjada e decorado com um gomo de tangerina a frente do Uzumaki –... um suco de laranja sem gelo – falou colocando o precioso suco de Neji a sua frente -... e um leite integral morno com mel – completou colocando a frente do Uchiha o copo com o líquido branco.'

...

' - Obrigado Hizaki-chan! - falou Naruto após dar um largo gole em sua bebida.'

...

Hizaki preparava-se para deixar a mesa e continuar a entregar as bebidas quando Genma a abordou diante a mesa dos shinobis.

...

' - Hizaki! De quem é essa Marguerita e esse Cosmopolitan? - perguntou o shinobi com o senbon entre os lábios.'

...

' - Do pessoal da mesa oito... - respondeu a jovem segurando a bandeja.'

...

' -Não é mais! - falou pegando as duas taças -...vou levar para Sakura-chan e para Ino-chan, pois elas acabaram de chegar... - completou o ninja se retirando em direção a porta.'

...

Sasuke ao escutar o nome de ambas levantou-se e ficou olhando em direção a porta, vendo-as entrarem, acompanhadas de Hinata e Kakashi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ao entrar no bar Sakura notou um Genma vindo na sua direção trazendo duas taças.

...

' - Para as mais belas flores do Konoha's Bar – falou erguendo as taças e entregando o Cosmopolitan para Sakura e a Marguerita para Ino – Hinata não trouxe nenhum drink para você, pois não sabia se a meiga flor deste bar bebia... - completou olhando a jovem Hyuuga.'

...

' -Não tem problema Genma... - falou Hinata com sua voz serena.'

...

' -Vamos entrar? - perguntou Sakura dando um gole em seu drink.'

...

Assim o grupo passou a caminhar através do bar, cumprimentando uns e outros até chegar a mesa em que se encontrava o Uchiha e os outros.

...

Sasuke observava cada passo do grupo em direção a mesa, notou que Ino e Sakura estavam muito diferentes, a loira esbanjava toda uma sensualidade em um curto tomara-que-caia azul escuro, já a kunouchi de cabelos rosados emanava um charme irresistível aos olhos do vingador, vestia uma calça skynni preta de cetim e uma casaco vermelho com apenas um botão fechado, denotando que ela vestia apenas um top por baixo deste, conforme a médica-nin se movia o vingador notou uma tatuagem em sua barriga, o que achou muito charmoso na sua opinião..

...

Ao se aproximarem da mesa, Sakura notou a presença do Uchiha e sentiu-se em pânico, o que ele estava fazendo ali, perguntava-se a médica-nin. Respirou fundo e em um gole virou todo o drink, precisava relaxar. Lembrou-se da conversa com Sai, ele tinha razão, não importava se o Uchiha estava ou não naquele bar, iria se divertir a noite inteira.

...

' - Hizaki! Mais um Cosmopolitan! - falou Sakura alto erguendo a taça do Cosmopolitan vazia.'

...

' - Você não deveria ficar bebendo deste jeito... - falou Kakashi ao vê-la pedir outro drink.'

...

' - Kakashi-kun... o mais importante é que eu tenha quem me leve para casa, eu já tenho não é !? - falou a kunouchi próximo ao ouvido do copy-ninja.'

...

Sasuke observa aquela conversa entre a médica-nin e o copy-ninja, que para o Uchiha parecia bem intima, quando viu-se sufocado por uma cabeleira loira.

...

' - Sasukeeee-kuuun! - falou Ino atirando-se sobre o Uchiha para cumprimenta-lo, fazendo-o pensar que algumas coisas nunca mudam.'

...

' -Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! -falou o Uzumaki cumprimentando as moças.'

...

' -Olá Naruto-kun... -falou a Hyuuga timidamente.'

...

' - Olá Naruto... - falou Sakura apanhando um cosmopolitan da bandeja que Hizaki levava para outra mesa.'

...

' - Vai ficar me ignorando? - falou Sai levantando-se para falar com a Haruno.'

...

' - Na verdade pensei seriamente em fazer isso... - falou a kunouchi zombeteira -...Olha só! Você está um gato com essa roupa... - completou a Haruno notando que o desenhista vestia uma calça e camisa social preta e um suspensório e chapéu vermelho.'

...

' -Você também não está nada mal, só acho que está muito abafado aqui dentro para continuar com este casaco.. -falou referindo-se ao casaco da kunouchi.'

...

' - Daqui a pouco o Genma vai tira-lo... -falou a jovem referindo-se a uma parte da coreografia que Sai já conhecia.'

...

Sasuke escutava aquela conversa atentamente, estaria a médica-nin tendo um caso com o Genma, mas então porque ela mantinha-se tão próxima do Kakashi. O Uchiha teria continuado a devanear sobre as possibilidades, se não fosse Naruto atrapalha-lo.

...

' - Olha Sakura-chan o time sete novamente reunido!!! - falou Naruto apontando Kakashi sentado em um canto lendo seu amado Icha Icha e depois abraçando Sakura e Sasuke um com cada braço e juntando-os contra o peito.'

...

' - Me solta Naruto! Vai estragar o meu cabelo. - reclamou a Haruno desvencilhando-se do abraço.'

...

' - Mas Sakura-chan estamos novamente reunidos... eu, você, o Teme ... Você não está feliz? -perguntou o amigo estranhando aquele repente da jovem, que há tempos parara de lhe tratar mal e tornara-se sua melhor amiga.'

...

' - Naruto, e quem foi que disse que eu vim aqui para reencontrar o time 7... - falou a médica-nin virando seu drink em um só gole e levantando-se da mesa e seguindo para pista de dança.'

...

' - Entendo Sakura-chan... -falou Naruto dando uma risada triste e saindo da mesa em direção ao lounge.'

...

Na mesa todos encontravam-se paralisados com a atitude da Haruno, a jovem não costumava agir desta maneira com os amigos. Hinata levantou-se discretamente e seguiu o Uzumaki, sabia que Naruto estava triste e precisava dela.

...

Sasuke estava desconcertado, queria saber o que aconteceu com a garotinha que deixou desacordada há oito anos quando partiu para cumprir seus objetivos.

...

Mas o Uchiha parecia não fazer idéia que oito anos, não são oito dias, muito menos oito horas. E que a Sakura que antes lutava somente pelo seu amor compreendeu que primeiramente deveria lutar por si própria. Ela havia cansado de sempre oferecer tudo por ele e não ter nada em troca, desde então decidiu mudar, mas neste momento em que anos de empenho estavam sendo colocados a prova, ela sentia-se como um animal acuado por toda essa tormenta que Sasuke lhe causava, estando disposta a repelir com todas suas forças qualquer aproximação.

...

Sakura caminhava em direção a pista e seus pensamentos estavam disparados, não deveria ter sido grossa daquele jeito com Naruto, mas qualquer proximidade com o Uchiha seria sua derrota, e não estava disposta a perder a partida mais importante.

...

Enquanto caminhava a kunouchi notou Genma falando com o DJ, e em seguida pode ouvir as primeiras batidas da música que ensaiaram. Passando pelo balcão, avistou Sai e Shino conversando e bebendo, passou por ambos roubando o chapéu do desenhista enquanto ia de encontro a Genma no centro da pista.

...

Sasuke observava cada passo da kunouchi de cabelos rosados, pensou que para alguém que não queria estragar o cabelo o roubo do chapéu não havia sido uma boa idéia.

...

Enquanto ela se aproximava da pista, Sasuke notou que Genma a esperava no centro desta, e que as pessoas que antes dançavam pareciam dar espaço aos dois, mas o que seria aquilo? Perguntava-se o Uchiha.

...

' - Sakura e Genma vão dançar, o que será que eles aprontaram essa semana? -falou Tenten ao aproximar-se da mesa juntamente com Rock Lee.'

...

' - Eles ensaiaram a semana inteira... - falou Ino dando espaço para a mestre das armas sentar-se entre ela e Neji.'

...

' - A Sakura-chan é sempre tão maravilhosa, o fogo da juventude vive dentro dela... - falou Rock Lee sentando-se ao lado do Uchiha para seu desespero.'

...

Neji sentiu seu corpo queimar ao roçar seu braço com o de Tenten enquanto a garota sentava-se, era fato que a tensão sexual entre os dois era muito alta.

...

Na pista iniciava-se as primeiras batidas da música _4 minutes._

**[Timbaland:] **  
**I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes (Freaky-Freaky) 4 Minutes, Hey! **

_(Estou sem tempo e tudo o que tenho são 4 minutos (8x) )_

**Uh**

**Yeah,**

_(Sim)_

**Uh  
Break down**

_(Solte-se)_  
**Come on**

_**(Vamos lá)**_

**[Justin:]  
Hey, Uh  
Come on**

_(Vamos lá)_  
**Madonna **

Genma enquanto esperava Sakura chegar na pista, fazia uns passos improvisados arrancando suspiros de milhares de fangirls.

...

' - Uhuuu Genma! Rebola com vontade... - gritou Ino levantando-se e acenando para o rapaz.'

...

' - Arrasa na pista! - gritava Tenten em coro com Ino.'

...

Genma vendo as kunouchis acenando e gritando, acenou em resposta, irritando o Hyuuga por motivos óbvios.

**[Madonna:]  
Come on, boy**

_( Vamos lá, garoto)_**  
I've been waiting for somebody**

_(Eu estive esperando por alguém)_**  
To pick up my stroll  
**_(Que me acompanhasse) _

Sakura chegou a pista parando em frente a Genma rebolando e ajeitando o chapéu, com jeito inocente, enquanto o ninja a olhava como se fosse devora-la.

_..._

Sasuke ao ver está cena ficou boquiaberto, tanto que apanhou o conhaque que Sai largara na mesa virando-o num gole só.

...

' -Achei que não bebia, Sasuke-san... - comentou Rock Lee ao vê-lo entornar a bebida.'

...

Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de responder ao sobrancelhudo, já era por demais tê-lo sentado ao seu lado.

**[Justin:]  
Well, don't waste time**

_(Pois bem, não perca tempo)  
_**Give me a sign**

_(Dê-me um sinal)  
_**Tell me how you want to roll **

_(Diga-me como você quer se divertir )_

O shinobi deslizou lentamente os dedos pelo rosto da jovem, para pousa-los sobre o casaco e desabotoa-lo. Levando fangirls a crises histéricas.

...

Genma fitava Sakura com um olhar carregado de malicia, deixando-a completamente ruborizada. O que não passou desapercebido por um certo Uchiha, irritando-o, como ela ousava corar por outro que não fosse ele.

_..._

**[Madonna:]  
I want somebody to speed it up for me**

_(Eu quero que alguém acelere por mim)  
_**Then take it down slow**

_(E depois vá devagar)  
_**There's enough room for both **_  
(Há espaço suficiente para os dois) _

...

Sakura fez alguns passos ensaiados em frente ao shinobi empurrando-o levemente para trás.

...

' -... Uhuuuu! Acaba com ele testuda! -berrava Ino.'

...

' -Uhuuuu!!! -gritava a mestre das armas enquanto bebia mais um gole de seu martini.'

...

Sasuke e Neji observavam as duas garotas praticamente em pé sobre as cadeiras, gritando como loucas.

...

' -O que esse cara tem? -falou o Hyuuga deixando escapar um pensamento.'

...

Sasuke não respondeu mas concordava plenamente com o shinobi, as duas pareciam possuídas, apenas porque ele estava rebolando na pista.

_..._

**[Justin:]**_  
_**Well, I can handle that**

_(Pois bem, eu posso lidar com isso)  
_**You just gotta show me where it's at**

_(Você só tem que me mostrar onde está)  
_**Are you ready to go?**

_(Você está pronta para ir?)  
_**(Are you ready to go?) **

_(Você está pronta para ir?) _

_..._

Genma seguindo a coreografia, aproximou-se de Sakura em passos combinados, girando-a pelo braço para ficarem lado a lado_._

_..._

' -Que inveeeejaaa!! -gritou uma Tenten alcolizada - ...para mim que é bom não aparece homem que preste.... -completou bebendo seu drink.'

_..._

Neji estava irritado demais com a mestre das armas, bêbada e gritando igual a uma cadela no cio, era isso que ela parecia.

_..._

**[Madonna e Justin:]  
If you want it**

_Se você quer,  
_**You already got it**

_Você já tem  
_**If you thought it**

_Se você pensou nisso,  
_**It better be what you want**

_É melhor que seja o que você quer  
_**If you feel it**

_Se você sente isso,  
_**It must be real**

_Deve ser real  
_**Just say the word and 'll give you what you want**_  
Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que você quer  
..._

Seguindo os passos ambos caminham lado a lado numa coreografia sincronizada, requebrando ao termino. Enquanto dançam Sakura e Genma conseguiram ouvir gritos alvoraçado de fangirls e alguns rapazes, fazendo-os sorrirem um para o outro.

_..._

**[Madonna:] Time is waiting**

_O tempo está esperando  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo  
_**[Madonna:] No hesitating**

_Sem hesitação  
_**[Madonna:] Grab a boy,**

_Agarre um garoto  
_**[Justin:] Grab a girl**

_Agarre uma garota  
_**[Madonna:] Time is waiting**

_O tempo está esperando  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo  
_**[Madonna:] No hesitating**

_Sem hesitação  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes, 4 minute **_  
Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos _

_...  
_

Seguindo a batida, a dupla se reúne no centro da pista iniciando coreografias em conjunto que demonstrava a cumplicidade de ambos, qualquer um poderia notar que não eram apenas passos ensaiados.

...

O Uchiha sentia a garganta seca e notando que Rock Lee havia deixado seu copo de sake sobre a mesa enquanto conversava com Shino e Sai, o vingador não exitou em pegar a bebida e vira-la em um só gole, deixando-a queimar sua garganta, naquele momento somente o álcool poderia entorpece-lo a tal ponto que seus hormônios não o levassem a loucura.

_..._

_  
_**[Justin:] Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

_Mantenha o ritmo, mantenha o ritmo  
Não tenha vergonha, ei  
[_**Madonna:] You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Você tem que entrar na fila, pular  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
_**[Justin:] That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh**

_É isso aí, mantenha o ritmo, mantenha o ritmo,  
Não tenha vergonha, ei  
_**[Madonna:] You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock **

_Você tem que entrar na fila, pular  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock _

_..._

Em uma parte mais elaborada da coreografia Genma abaixou-se e Sakura parada as suas costas levou as mãos a sua cintura tirando a blusa do shinobi, deixando-o apenas com uma regata preta colada. A médica-nin lançou a blusa em direção a uma mesa de fangirls que começaram a se estapear pela blusa a rasgando.

...

Em contrapartida, Sakura ficou de costas para Genma requebrando, enquanto ele lhe tirou o casaco, deixando-a apenas com um top frente única preto de cetim, sem dó nem piedade o shinobi atirou o casaco em cima de Rock Lee, que estava entusiasmadíssimo com a dança.

A kunouchi lançou um olhar reprobatório para o destino de seu casaco e Genma lhe sorriu como se dizendo "estamos quites"_._

_..._

Tenten e Ino continuavam gritando, neste momento estavam em pé sobre suas cadeiras dançando com seus drinks a mão. Sasuke sentia sua cabeça latejar, tanto pelo álcool como pelos gritos estridentes de ambas.

_..._

**[Madonna] Sometimes I think  
What I need is a your intervention, **

**yeah **_  
Às vezes acho que o que eu preciso é uma intervenção sua,  
sim _

_..._

A dupla dividiu-se indo Sakura dançar em frente ao balcão onde Sai estava e próximo o suficiente da mesa onde Uchiha tinha os olhos fixos sobre a jovem, Genma dançava em frente a uma mesa de fangirls que berravam e tentavam segura-lo.

...

Genma dançava com um sorriso de canto, em uma cara de mais perfeito "coma-me se for capaz", deixando o público feminino do local com hemorragia nasal.

_..._

**[Justin:]And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good**

_E você sabe que eu percebo que você gosta  
_**By the way that you move  
Ooh, hey **

_E isso é bom, pela forma como você se mexe, oh  
..._

Genma e Sakura faziam passos que misturavam sensualidade e sincronismo, mesmo afastados seus passos eram executados ao mesmo tempo.

A médica-nin tinha consciência que Sasuke não tirava os olhos dela, por Kami o Uchiha estava a observa-la, mas o que deveria fazer? Somente sabia o que não deveria fazer.

A regra número um: Nunca se aproxime dele.

_..._

**[Madonna:]The road to hell**

_A estrada para o inferno  
_**Is paved with good intentions, yeah**_  
Está pavimentada com boas intenções, yeah_

_..._

Sai percebeu que o Uchiha não tirava os olhos da médica-nin e resolveu alfinetar o traidor, chamou Sakura, que dançando aproximou-se do desenhista para este colocar uma rosa vermelha que havia pego em um arranjo do balcão no decote da moça.

_..._

Vendo a cara de Sasuke, o desenhista lhe lança um sorriso de gato, fazendo-o franzir o semblante. Estaria aquele oligofrênico demarcando seu território? Perguntava-se o Uchiha irritado.

_...  
_**[Justin:]But if I die tonight**

_Mas se eu morrer esta noite,  
_**At least I can say I did what I wanted to do**

_Pelo menos eu posso dizer que fiz o que queria fazer  
_**Tell me, how 'bout you? **

_Diga-me, e quanto a você?  
..._

_  
_Genma dançava rebolando e requebrando deixando fangirls desfalecidas pelo bar. Em passos bem marcados ambos retornavam para o centro da pista

Sasuke estava distraído quando viu um irritado Kiba sentar-se ao seu lado.

' -Você acredita que só agora eu consegui entrar... aqueles seguranças idiotas não deixaram o Akamaru entrar... ô Uchiha, beleza? - falou Kiba tentando acalmar-se -...Hei Uchiha quer me ajudar a colocar o Akamaru para dentro? - perguntou o Inuzuka.'

' -Não... - respondeu o Uchiha de forma fria enquanto não tirava os olhos de Sakura dançando na pista.'

' - Então vou procurar o Naruto para me ajudar a entrar com o Akamaru pelos fundos -falou olhando na direção que Sasuke estava tão concentrado - ... gostosa não é!? -completou Kiba apontando uma Sakura que rebolava na pista.'

Sasuke nem teve tempo de responder ou pensar qualquer coisa, o Inuzuka já havia desaparecido pelo bar.

_..._

**[Madonna e Justin:]**

**If you want it**

_Se você quer,  
_**You already got it**

_Se você pensou nisso,  
_**If you thought it**

_Você já tem  
_**It better be what you want**

_É melhor que seja o que você quer  
_**If you feel it**

_Se você sente isso,  
_**It must be real**

_Deve ser real  
_**Just say the word and I'll give you what you want **_  
Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que quer  
..._

Novamente em seus passos sincronizados a dupla esbanjava perfeição. Genma por vezes levantava levemente a regata, ouvindo gritos histéricos das fangirls, que se atiravam ao chão berrando. Sakura dançava com passos rápidos a coreografia, segurando por vezes a aba do chapéu e rebolando, levando o Uchiha a beira de um colapso.

_...  
_**[Madonna:] Time is waiting**

_O tempo está esperando  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo  
_**[Madonna:] No hesitating**

_Sem hesitação  
_**[Madonna:] Grab a boy,**

_Agarre um garoto  
_**[Justin:] Grab a girl**

_Agarre uma garota  
_**[Madonna:] Time is waiting**

_O tempo está esperando  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes to save the world**

_Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo  
_**[Madonna:] No hesitating**

_Sem hesitação  
_**[Justin:] We only got 4 minutes, 4 minute **_  
Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos _

_..._

Repetindo a coreografia do inicio a dupla continuou a dança.

Sasuke assistia a tudo incrédulo, mas o que diabos seria aquilo?

_..._

**[Justin:] Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey**

**Madonna, uh**

_Mantenha o ritmo, mantenha o ritmo  
Não tenha vergonha, ei  
[_**Madonna:] You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock**

_Você tem que entrar na fila, pular  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
_**[Justin:] That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh**

_É isso aí, mantenha o ritmo, mantenha o ritmo,  
Não tenha vergonha, ei  
_**[Madonna:] You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock **

_Você tem que entrar na fila, pular  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock _

...

O Uchiha perguntava-se se esta era mesmo a Sakura que um dia conhecera, rebolando para cima e para baixo, certamente não poderia ser a mesma.

...**  
[Timbaland:] Breakdown**

_Solte-se_**  
Yeah**

_Sim_**  
[Madonna:] (Tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

_(tick tock tick tock tick tock)_**  
[Timbaland:]Yeah, uh huh**

_Sim, uh huh_**  
[Madonna:] (Tick tock tick tock tick tock)**

_(tick tock tick tock tick tock)_**  
[Timbaland:] I only got 4 minutes**

_Eu tenho apenas 4 minutos_**  
To save the world **

_Para salvar o mundo_

_..._

Genma e Sakura preparavam-se para encerrar a dança, um de frente para o outro extremamente próximos. O shinobi notando o olhar vidrado do Uchiha apanhou o chapéu da jovem lançando na cara do vingador, que ficou extremamente irritado com isso. Sakura aproximou-se do rosto de Genma roubando-lhe com os próprios lábios o senbon enquanto este erguia e prendia sua perna esquerda contra o seu quadril. Por fim o ninja retirou a rosa do decote da medica-nin com os lábios.

...

Com isso aplausos invadiram todo o bar, todos pareciam sem folego diante daquela apresentação. Sakura e Genma seguiram juntos até o bar onde pediram drinks para comemorar.

...

' -Você me deve uma blusa... -falou Genma seguindo com a jovem em direção a mesa, já em posse dos drinks.'

...

' - E você me deve um casaco... - retrucou.'

...

' - Então estamos quites... -falou o shinobi olhando os pés da jovem e notando os sapatos vermelhos -...lingerie vermelha...hummm – completou fitando as esmeraldas.'

...

' - Ta andando demais com o Kakashi... - falou troçando -...o que achou da coreografia? -perguntou enquanto paravam em frente a mesa em que o Uchiha estava.'

...

' - Sakura, você poderia ter levantado a perna mais alto no final... - falou Genma puxando uma cadeira para a jovem sentar.'

...

' -Para você segurar na minha nádega invés da minha coxa?...Nem pensar! - falou em tom de zombaria.'

...

' - Assim vão pensar que eu fico te assediando a todo instante... -falou o shinobi na defensiva.'

...

' -E não fica? -perguntou uma Ino levemente embriagada pelas margueritas.'

...

' -Me diga um homem "normal" neste bar que nunca tentou algo com a sedutora medica-chefe do hospital, até já me fingi de doente... -falou Genma rindo.'

...

Todos na mesa riram do quão vermelha Sakura ficou, quase todos já que Sasuke mantinha o semblante fechado, era óbvio que eles tinham algo, mas também parecia que ela tinha algo com Kakashi e com o Sai. Não era possível que ela ficasse com todos eles.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hinata subiu calmamente a escada que levava ao lounge, ao adentrar o local somente iluminado pelas lampadas vermelhas, a jovem Hyuuga avistou Naruto jogado em um sofá com um copo de bebida entre as mãos aproximando-se lentamente para sentar-se ao lado do loiro.

...

' - Naruto-kun... -falou Hinata suavemente.'

...

' -Sabe Hinata-chan, as vezes eu simplesmente não consigo aceitar todas essas mudanças... - falou o loiro dando um sorriso triste e apoiando a cabeça no ombro da Hyuuga.'

...

' - Todos sabemos que a Sakura-chan sofreu demais por conta do Uchiha-san... - falou Hinata docemente, numa tentativa de consola-lo.'

...

' - Então o que devo fazer para ter os meus melhores amigos juntos a mim? -perguntou o Uzumaki dando um gole em seu Hi-Fi.'

...

' - De tempo ao tempo e tudo ficará bem Naruto-kun... -falou a Hyuuga recostando-se no sofá e ficando a olhar o teto.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos em seu copo de cosmopolitan, sabia que além de Ino sentada ao seu lado, Sasuke e Neji mantinham-se do outro lado da loira a conversar. Por um momento pensou em tentar conversar com a amiga, mas esta já estava por demais embriagada.

...

Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu as primeiras batidas daquela música, que por um momento pareceu pertencer a um passado longínquo, ergueu os olhos de seu copo e encontrou Kakashi parado ao lado da jukebox, simplesmente sabia que ele estava chamando por ela.

...

Nunca mais ouvira aquela música, a última vez tinha sido em uma madrugada chuvosa em que ele cantava baixinho em seu ouvido. Aquela música a fazia lembrar da história deles.

...

**Come 'ere baby**

_Venha aqui baby_**  
You know you drive me up the wall**

_Você sabe que me deixa subindo pelas paredes com o seu jeito de_**  
the way you make good on all the nasty tricks you pull**

_fazer tão bem as manhas que inventa_**  
Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love**

_Parece que estamos mais fingindo do que fazendo amor_**  
And it always seems you got someone on your mind other than me**

_E sempre pareceu que você tinha alguém além de mim nos seus pensamentos_**  
Girl, you got to change your crazy ways**

_Garota, você tem que mudar o seu jeito louco_**  
You hear me... **

_Me escute... _

_Crazy (Aerosmith)_

_..._

Sakura levantou-se e caminhou suavemente até Kakashi, que a enlaçou pela cintura puxando-a para junto de si, a jovem o abraçou pelo pescoço, iniciando uma dança lenta.

...

A kunouchi tinha os olhos fixos no copy-ninja, notou que ele vestia uma camisa cinza grafite, adorava vê-lo vestindo algo naquela cor. Porém percebeu que algo estava errado, ele estava com um olhar que denotava irritação.

...

' - Isso era jeito de falar com o Naruto? -perguntou o copy-ninja contrariado.'

...

' - Eu sei que exagerei, vou falar com ele depois... - falou a kunouchi manhosa, num tom demonstrava sua leve embriaguez.'

...

' -Sakura... não chegamos nem a uma hora e você já bebeu, que eu tenha visto, oito cosmopolitan, isso não teria haver com o Sasuke... - falou Kakashi irritado.'

...

' - Você não vai começar, não é Kakashi-kun!? - interrompeu a jovem levemente irritada com o sermão -...eu gosto deste drink. - completou suavemente deslizando os dedos sobre a máscara como se estivesse a desenhar seu contorno.'

...

' - Mas você gosta de bebe-lo lentamente, saboreando cada gole... -falou o shinobi mais calmo, era incrível o poder que ela tinha sobre ele, podendo acalma-lo com um simples tom de voz ou um deslizar de dedos -... e certamente esta noite não o tem feito, eu me preocupo com você... - completou passeando os dedos pelas costas da jovem e lhe causando arrepios.'

...

O Uchiha tinha os olhos fixos no casal que dançava ao lado da jukebox, não sabia ao certo porque mas aquela cena o estava perturbando, o simples fato de ver o copy-ninja a deslizar os dedos pelas costas desnudas da jovem, fazia-o ter vontade de ir lá e arranca-la a força, leva-la para sua casa e....por Kami o que estava pensando!

...

' - E eu o saboreei lentamente? - sussurrou Sakura no ouvido do ninja copiador.'

...

' -E também completamente... - respondeu em um sussurro que fez seu corpo estremecer.'

...

' -Porque os melhores drinks acabam tão rapidamente? -perguntou a kunouchi continuando uma conversa que não mais falava de bebidas, mas sim através delas.'

...

' -Talvez seja porque se beber uma garrafa inteira ele se torne amargo... - falou o shinobi que estava acostumado a essas conversas de metáforas entre eles.'

...

' -Então foi por isso que não dermos certo? -perguntou a kunouchi.'

...

' - Não. Pois se você fosse um vinho, eu beberia a safra inteira. - falou fitando as profundas esmeraldas -...Não deu certo, porque somos iguais... - completou abraçando-a e afundando o rosto nos cabelos rosados da jovem.'

...

Ficaram alguns instantes abraçados, ao fundo não importava o real motivo daquela história ter tido seu fim, apenas sabia-se que ali existia um carinho tão forte, que um certo Uchiha interpretou de outra maneira.

...

Sasuke observava ambos virem em direção a mesa enquanto ouvia o Hyuuga falar sobre shurikens de alta precisão. Simplesmente não aguentava mais essa conversa, gostava de falar com Neji, porém naquele momento só tinha foco para ela.

...

' - ...então entenda Uchiha, shurikens de alta precisão, para Anbus como nós fazem toda a diferença na eficiência da missão... - falou o Hyuuga dando um gole em seu suco.'

...

Neste momento uma Tenten embriagada aproxima-se dos gênios puxando o Hyuuga pelo braço.

...

' -Veeemm Neeejiiiii vamoo dançaar... -falou a kunouchi de forma enrolada arrastando o Hyuuga.'

...

Sasuke apenas observou o Hyuuga ser arrastado até a pista por uma empolgada Tenten.

...

' -Tenten eu não danço. -falou o Hyuuga perturbado pelo toque da moça em seu braço.'

...

' -Pssshii.... quietoo euu tchi ensiinoo... - falou abraçando o Hyuuga pelo pescoço.'

...

' -Chega, Tenten!!! -falou desprendendo-se da moça e fitando-a com furiosos olhos perolados – ...Você está completamente bêbada... só esta noite você deu em cima de mais homens que meus dedos podem contar, então pare de se comportar como uma cadela no cio e seja a mestre das armas que eu conheço! -completou largando-a na pista e saindo do bar furioso.'_  
_

_...  
_

_  
_Tenten sentiu os olhos marejados, começou a caminhar por entre as pessoas completamente sem rumo. Já não conseguia ver aonde estava indo, as lágrimas amargas haviam borrado completamente a maquiagem cuidadosamente feita. Não notou a escada a sua frente, tropeçando e caindo, na pequena escadinha que levava a cabine do DJ.

Não conseguia levantar-se sentou-se ali e ficou a chorar, "cadela no cio" era isso que era para ele, uma cadela que dava em cima de mais homens que ele podia contar, era simples, para o homem que amava ela era uma vadia. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_  
_Quando Sakura voltou a mesa notou que apenas o Uchiha e a Yamanaka estavam sentados, sendo que a amiga estava tão bêbada que mantinha sua taça de marguerita inclinada derrubando o liquido em seu vestido enquanto observava a mesma.

...

Sakura sentou-se ao lado da jovem tirando a taça de sua mão e colocando sobre a mesa, isso pareceu fazer o loira despertar, que passou a encarar a médica-nin com os olhos vidrados.

...

' -Maaargueerita é umaa bvebiida muiitooo engraaçadaa...é dooce e é saallgaaadaaa...muiiito engraçadaa... - falou Ino encarando Sakura e Kakashi.'

...

' -É da até vontade de rir... hahahaha – falou Kakashi indo em direção ao bar enquanto ria.'

...

' -Zaaabe Deestuda, euu odeeeeio eszza ondaa piadissstaaaa do Gakashi -falou a jovem olhando o copo com um jeito alucinado.'

...

O Uchiha apenas observava aquela conversa, era um tanto quanto cômico ver a Yamanaka completamente bêbada. Os mais atenciosos notariam que o vingador esboçava um sorriso de canto.

...

' - É... melhor que a pervertida, pois foi nessa que eu perdi a virgindade... -falou a kunouchi de cabelos róseos após um longo suspiro.'

...

Se até aquele instante os mais atenciosos poderiam notar um sorriso de canto no Uchiha, naquele momento o sorriso havia morrido por completo. Sasuke estava pasmo, não havia sido com ele, e todo aquele amor que ela nutria por ele quando eram gennins, aonde fora parar? Provavelmente no lixo, junto com as camisinhas usadas pelo seu antigo Sensei, pensou o moreno possesso.

_  
_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
_

_  
_Do outro lado do bar uma confusão se instaurava, Kiba era arrastado por dois seguranças enquanto gritava enfurecido.

...

' - Eu sou Inuzuka Kiba vocês não podem fazer isso comigo!!! O Akamaru tem todo direito de entrar neste bar.' -gritava enquanto se debatia para livrar-se dos dois brutamontes.'

...

' - Calma Kiba...O que está acontecendo aqui? -perguntou Kakashi tentando acalma-lo.'

...

' - Ele tentou colocar o cachorro pulguento dele para dentro do bar pelos fundos... -falou o segurança.'

...

' -Pulguento é você seu miserável!!! O Akamaru é muito melhor que você! -falou partindo para cima do segurança.'

...

Sai e Shino vendo a confusão se aproximaram numa tentativa de apartar a briga, segurando um Kiba enfurecido.

...

' -Me soltem!!! Eu vou mostrar quem é o pulguento aqui! -falou soltando-se de Sai e Shino e partindo para cima do segurança.'

...

' - Chega Kiba! -Falou Shino segurando o amigo.'

...

' -Como chega? Olha você! Infestado de insetos e está aqui dentro... se os insetos do Shino podem entrar o Akamaru também pode!!! -berrava ensandecidamente.'

...

' - O que está pegando aqui no meu bar... - falou Jiraya que diante tamanha confusão resolveu intervir.'

...

' - Senhor, este elemento queria por este sarnento para dentro pela janela da cozinha. - falou o segurança apontando para o pobre Akamaru que apenas abanava o rabo para Jiraya.'

...

' -Saaaarnentooo! Sarnento é VOCÊ!!! - Kiba tentou voar no pescoço do segurança, sendo necessário Kakashi, Shino e Sai para segura-lo.'

...

' - Deixa o Akamaru ficar... -falou Jiraya após um longo suspiro -... ele é mais civilizado que o dono... -completou saindo acompanhado por duas gennins penduradas em seu pescoço.'

...

' - Agora meus amigos... vocês estão na roça! -falou o Kiba ajeitando a jaqueta de couro – Eu vou atrás de vocês até Suna se for preciso! Vamos Akamaru, e vocês comecem a correr... -completou saindo em disparada atrás dos seguranças bar a fora.'

...

' -Engraçado esse Kiba, faz de tudo para entrar com o Akamaru e quando consegue sai correndo com o cachorro... - comentou Sai.'

...

' - É vai entender... -concordou Shino.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenten sentia seu estômago embrulhar por conta do choro compulsório, chegava a imaginar se já havia chorado todo o álcool que havia ingerido naquela noite.

...

Sentiu dois braços puxando-a para cima, o fato de ser puxada rapidamente lhe embrulhou ainda mais o estomago, fazendo-a vomitar.

...

' - Ei moça você está bem? - perguntou o rapaz mas em resposta teve apenas um vomito em sua blusa. '

...

Tenten ergueu o rosto completamente borrado pelas lágrimas e pela maquiagem, encontrando um par de olhos azuis e um moicano azul.

...

' - Você é tão... azul... - falou a jovem fitando o rapaz a sua frente que apenas sorriu com o comentário.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura tinha a cabeça apoiada na mesa quando escuta uma conhecida voz vinda do palco, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça e instintivamente acordar a loira ao seu lado.

...

' -Eu não acredito nisso... -murmurou Sakura chacoalhando a loira.'

...

' -Hum...ooo queeee elee taah vazeendooo ali? -falou Ino olhando meio fora de foco a criatura sobre o palco.'

...

' -BOA NOITE KONOHA'S BAR!!! - falou Rock Lee caminhando pelo palco com o microfone e seu esvoaçante sobretudo de estampa de oncinha - ...Gostaria da atenção de todos, pois vou cantar uma música para uma pessoa muito especial, que eu amo desde de gennin... Haruno Sakura! -completou apontando a rosada.'

...

' - O que eu fiz para merecer isso... - murmurou Sakura escondendo-se na cadeira.'

...

' -Ahhhh Destuuda... voocê zabee, nóss duuaas zaabemooos... - falou Ino debochada.'

...

Sasuke estava cansado daquele circo, era só o que faltava, mais uma demonstração de amor pela Haruno. Iria embora naquele instante.

...

Levantou-se e foi em direção ao caixa para pagar, era o que faltava naquela noite, o ridículo do Rock Lee cantando e dançando de um jeito que só ele era capaz.

...

Sasuke tentava desligar-se daquela música enquanto esperava na fila para pagar, olhou de relance para Sakura, ela estava completamente corada. Era o fim: até por causa dele ela corava.

...

Enquanto caminhava em direção a saída, pode ouviu um trecho da música que pareceu grudar em sua mente

...

**Nando kimi ni ketsumazuitemo**

_Firo-me por sua causa, muitas e muitas vezes  
_**Modottekichau aijou ni**

_Mas meu amor não vai embora  
_**Shinjikaneru utarezuyosa yo**

_isto faz com que ele  
_**Knoya mo soo too nemurenai **

_Retorne para mim..._

_Heart Of Sword (T.M. Revolution)_

...

Cansado daquela palhaçada de "eu também amo a Sakura", o Uchiha deixa o bar sem olhar para trás.

...

Se naquela manhã foram as belíssimas pernas da médica-nin que desestruturaram o frio Uchiha, nesta noite era a nova personalidade que ela demonstrava ter que perturbava Sasuke.

...

Ela não mais emanava aquela vulnerabilidade tão característica na companheira de time. Independência e confiança, este era o ponto central de todo o seu magnetismo.

...

Se antes ela precisava ser constantemente protegida, agora demonstrava uma força física e mental suficiente para proteger-se.

...

Seu charme estava na segurança dos movimentos que fazia e na sensualidade que emanava, não era a toa que tivera pensamentos impúdicos com ela.

...

Todos pareciam ter importância na vida da Haruno, menos ele.

...

Mas o que doía tanto e mesmo assim ele nem percebia, era ausência do sufixo "-kun", que para ele estava incorporado aos lábios da jovem ao falar seu nome.

...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

N/A: Yoooo Minna!!!

Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado, ele foi parcialmente betado (se é que isso existe), relevem possíveis erros.

Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer à Deh, Fer-chan e Gabriel, todo o auxílio dado na confecção deste capítulo. Obrigada!!!

Ameeeeeeeeeeeeei todos os reviews, porém no momento estou sem tempo e não agradecerei um por um, mas no próximo todos serão agradecidos! Obrigada, li todos com muito carinho!!!

Bem, agora vamos as negociações!

Neste capítulo contém um segredo numérico e quem acerta-lo, ira ganhar uma one-shot, com o casal a escolha! Então que rolem os dados!

Está lançado também a partir deste capítulo o concurso " QUAL O GRANDE SEGREDO DE SAKURA?", quem acertar ganhará uma fanfic completa!!!

**Observações: A Deh está proibida de participar! **

**E o vencedor, por favor não peça yaoi, não sou boa com isso...**

BOA SORTE QUE VENÇA O(A) MAIS ESPERTO(A)!!!

Critícas e elogios são sempre bem vindos. Deixe um reviewzinho, não quebra o seu dedinho!!!!!

Ja ne!!!


	4. Admirador Secreto?

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tendo seus direitos autorais reservados ao Kishimoto-sensei,se me pertencesse aquilo de vila ninja já teria virado um bordel!!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Konoha's Bar

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"_Não há nada que prepare tanto duas almas para a amizade como a semelhança de seu destino, sobretudo quando não são felizes. (CHATEUBRIAND)."_

_..._

_..._

Capitulo 2

...

...

"Admirador Secreto?"

_..._

_..._

"_...Pensei que era um idiota de ninguém  
Mas, ooh baby, sou o seu idiota  
Você é a rainha do superficial  
Mas quando você dirá a verdade?..."_

_Supermassive Black Hole – Muse_

_..._

Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade que adentrava a janela o estava incomodando, olhou no relógio, seis e cinqüenta e nove da manhã. Ótimo, mais um dia de trabalho.

Sentou-se na cama atirando o pesado edredom azul marinho para o lado, neste momento o despertador quebrou todo o silêncio da mansão Uchiha.

Sasuke olhou para o despertador com um sorriso de canto, realmente não precisava dele, seu despertador biológico era perfeito, assim como ele.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro arrancando a boxer branca e entrando no banho. Sasuke sentiu a água quente escorrendo por suas costas, apoiou a cabeça no azulejo do banheiro para logo em seguida bate-la com força dizendo " Idiota!"

Na sua mente os acontecimentos da noite anterior, repetiam-se incansavelmente, em sua maioria lembrava-se daqueles que envolviam a kunouchi de cabelos rosados.

Se não fosse Uchiha Sasuke diria que neste momento sentia-se como um idiota.

' – Sakura, você poderia ter levantado a perna mais alto no final... –falou Sasuke num tom que tentava imitar o de Genma enquanto esfregava os cabelos.'

' - ...Para você segurar na minha nádega invés da minha coxa?...Nem pensar! – continuou desta vez imitando o tom de voz fino da kunouchi.'

' – É... melhor que a pervertida, pois foi nessa que eu perdi a virgindade... Pffff – falou o vingador bufando, enquanto enxaguava os cabelos.'

Sasuke desligou o chuveiro e enrolou a toalha na cintura, não conseguia acreditar em tudo que vivenciou a noite passada, que Sakura era aquela? Aonde havia ido parar aquela garota, fraca, irritante e desinteressante?

Caminhou até o quarto lembrando-se de quando eram gennins e ela vivia a assedia-lo, agora ela simplesmente o ignorava, não conseguia entender o porque de tudo isso.

Jogou a toalha na cama e caminhou até o armário, apanhando uma boxer preta na gaveta e vestindo-a. Caminhou até o lado oposto do aposento pegando seu uniforme Anbu sobre a poltrona e vestindo-o rapidamente.

' – Naruto, e quem foi que disse que eu vim aqui para reencontrar o time 7... –falou o Uchiha novamente imitando a Haruno enquanto colocava seu colete.'

Quem o visse falando sozinho, daquela maneira acharia-o louco, mas na realidade ele sentia-se incomodado com tantas mudanças. Em especial com a grande mudança de uma certa kunouchi.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sakura estava sentada a sua mesa e mantinha a testa encostada na mesma, sua cabeça latejava, não sabia como havia conseguido levantar as 5 da manhã e ir trabalhar.

Malditos cosmopolitans! Era culpa deles que estivesse tão mal, mas também se não tivesse bebido tudo o que podia para não sentir-se acuada diante dele não estaria naquele estado.

' –Doutora Haruno Sakura, por favor comparecer a recepção, Stat '

Sakura ergueu a cabeça da mesa, Kami a odiava, pensou a jovem levantando-se com muito custo e saindo de sua sala em direção a recepção.

A médica-nin cruzou o corredor totalmente irritada com aquela ressaca que dominava seu corpo, mas ao aproximar-se da recepção viu uma porta abrir-se sua frente e mãos puxa-la para dentro desta.

' –Sem escândalo, Sakura-chan... – falou Genma fechando rapidamente a porta do armário das vassouras.'

' – Eu estou começando a me cansar destes encontros em armários... –falou a Kunouchi mal-humorada.'

' – Eu certamente preferiria ir a sua sala que não tem cheiro de removedor com desinfetante, mas infelizmente suas enfermeiras quase me estupraram assim que eu entrei neste hospital... Sorte minha achar esse armário... – falou o shinobi na defensiva , mostrando-lhe a camiseta toda rasgada – alias.... é bem excitante este lugar apertado e escuro... – completou sedutoramente.'

' –Genma... excitante seria se a minha calcinha estivesse pendurada naquela última prateleira a sua esquerda e minhas unhas impressas por todo o seu tórax. Mas como não estamos aqui para ter uma transa selvagem de 6 minutos, me diga o que você quer? – falou a jovem irritada.'

' –Nossa Doutora Haruno não sabia destas suas preferências por armários de material de limpeza... se não, não teria te chamado para jantar por dois anos seguidos, lhe convidaria logo para irmos a Academia, tem centenas de armários enfileirados lá... –respondeu Genma troçando do mal-humor da rosada.'

' – Fala logo... – interrompeu a Kunouchi sentindo sua cabeça latejar, não estava disposta a piadinhas naquela manhã.'

' – Certo... A Ino me ligou dizendo que não consegue encontrar a Tenten, parece que ela ia passar na casa da Ino pela manhã... Ontem eu a vi completamente bêbada sendo segurada por aquele DJ do Konoha's e o cara estava todo vomitado... –falou Genma assumindo um semblante sério.'

' – Ela deve ter brigado com o Neji, droga... –falou Sakura em um pensamento alto.'

' – O Hyuuga? – perguntou Genma sem entender nada.'

' – Esqueça isso... Faça o seguinte, vá até a casa da Ino e procurem a Hinata, talvez ela saiba de algo. Mas de qualquer maneira encontro com vocês na hora do almoço...Nós vamos acha-la... – falou já imaginando como adoraria encontrar com o Neji na consulta que ele tinha com ela mais tarde.'

' –Doutora Haruno Sakura, por favor comparecer a recepção, Stat – falou uma voz vinda do auto-falante do corredor. '

' –Certo... quer que eu venha te buscar? – perguntou.'

' –Não, eu e Sai marcamos de almoçarmos juntos, vou com ele... – respondeu a jovem.'

' –Doutora Haruno Sakura, por favor comparecer a recepção, Stat - insistiu a voz.'

' –Merda! Tenho que ir Genma... – falou irritada com o novo chamado na recepção enquanto abria a porta do armário e observava se não havia ninguém no corredor.'

' – Sakura... – falou segurando-a pelo braço antes que saísse do armário - ... eu comprei um armário novo, não é de material de limpeza...mas você podia ir lá em casa conferir. – completou lançando um sorriso depravado.'

' – Vai se ferrar Genma, você e seu armário! – falou a jovem desvencilhando-se do ninja e batendo a porta do armário com ele dentro - ... Eu estou achando essa sua obsessão por armários muito perigosa, talvez você devesse refletir um pouco sobre isso... –completou sussurrando contra porta do armário e a trancando.'

' – Sakura! Abra essa porta! Como vou procurar a Tenten assim... –falou o shinobi forçando a porta.'

' – Não se preocupe eu ligo para Ino... – falou contra a porta -... Agora tente pensar um pouco nessas perversões que você tem... pode ser um desvio comportamental. Até logo Genma! – completou afastando-se sorrindo, parecia que seu dia estava melhorando pensou a jovem.'

' – Merda Sakura! Eu te odeio! – falou irritado enquanto ouvia pelo barulho dos saltos a jovem se afastar.'

O shinobi sentou-se no chão desolado, provavelmente ficaria algumas horas ali até que alguem o encontrasse, realmente não entendia Sakura, poxa ela que começou aquela história de armário e ele que ficava trancado?

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Sasuke andava apressadamente em direção a torre da Hokage e quem olhasse para o Uchiha saberia dizer pelo semblante que carregava, que ele estava de péssimo humor naquela manhã.

Porém na direção oposta ao vingador um Inuzuka ligeiramente distraído, acabou por tropeçar e cair em cima do Uchiha, derrubando-o.

' – Inuzuka, qual o seu problema!? – falou o moreno entre dentes enquanto levantava-se do chão.'

' –Ah são tantos.... – lamentou-se enquanto estendia a mão para o Uchiha se levantar que recusou prontamente -... eu tenho pé chato, não sei piscar com um olho só, muito menos arquear as sobrancelhas... isso mesmo ,deste jeito – completou apontando para o rapaz que neste momento olhava-o com a sobrancelha direita arqueada.'

Isso simplesmente era um castigo por ter violado alguns dos 10 mandamentos, só podia ser. Ter que aturar tamanhas insanidades pela manhã deveria ser considerado um crime.

' -... E olha que tem mais Uchiha...as vezes tenho um mau halito que nem eu agüento, e sem falar que eu tenho ejaculação precoce... mas eu aprendi uma técnica de sexo oral que resolve o problema... se quiser, depois eu te ensino... – falou colocando a mão no ombro do Uchiha e falando baixinho - ... Mas agora eu vou indo, até mais! – completou largando –o atônito com a conversa.'

Sasuke estava incrédulo , parecia que o Inuzuka gostava de aparecer do nada, dizer algo extremamente impactante e ir embora a mesma maneira que surgia. Mas que diabos! Parecia que todos naquela vila só pensavam em sexo, ele estava a ponto de...

' –Perdeu Prayboy!!!! Perdeu!!! – falou uma voz que vinha de baixo.'

Mas o que!?!? Pensou o Uchiha que ao olhar para baixo deparou-se com alguem vestindo uma roupa preta e máscara de macaco apontando uma kunai para sua barriga.

' – Vâmo, vâmo, vâmo! Perdeu Prayboy! Perdeu! Passa a grana! – falou pressionando a kunai contra a barriga do vingador.'

"Por Kami aonde o mundo iria parar!?", pensou o Uchiha ao notar que estava sendo assaltado em plena luz do dia em uma vila ninja. Isso era um absurdo!.

' –Perdeu? Perdeu ? –falou Sasuke extremamente irritado, se até o momento ele estava mau humorado, infelizmente seria aquele palhaço com máscara de macaco que iria pagar por isso - ...Sua mãe que perdeu o juízo em te colocar no mundo! Macaco filho da puta, volta para o zoológico de onde você saiu! –completou apanhando a kunai da mão da criatura e atacando longe, para depois sair largando o assaltante a olha-lo espantado.'

Sasuke continuou sua caminhada, agora a passos extremamente rápidos, não queria dar possibilidade de mais um maluco vir arruinar um pouco mais seu dia.

Entrou como um tufão no prédio da Hokage, quando deparou-se com um Naruto de cabeça baixa, máscara ANBU na mão e olhar perdido, na porta da sala da Godaime.

' –Dobe!? – falou o moreno ao avistar o amigo.'

' –Yo Teme... –falou o loiro num tom melancólico.'

' – Você está doente? – perguntou o Uchiha realmente impressionado com o ânimo do amigo, estava começando a pensar que naquela manhã caíra em um genjutsu e nem notara, toda Konoha estava muito estranha.'

' –Não Teme, é que pode parecer estranho.... alias eu nem consigo acreditar como aconteceu... – falou olhando um ponto perdido na porta.'

Mais um não! Realmente ele só podia estar preso em um genjutsu, agora o que faltava? Naruto dizer que foi estuprado, por pessoas vestidas de garças? Porque aquela vila parecia ser movida a sexo!

' –Foi tão de repente.... eu estava vindo para cá , quando fui assaltado por um cara vestido de macaco.... isso é possível, Teme!? – prosseguiu desolado.'

Sasuke por um instante pensou em dizer como um ANBU treinado e futuro Hokage, poderia ser assaltado, por um cara vestido de macaco em plena luz do dia, mas no mesmo instante lembrou-se que ele mesmo quase foi assaltado por mesma figura.

' – Entraaaa! – berrou Tsunade dentro da sala, pois antes do Uchiha chegar Naruto já havia batido na porta.'

Sasuke e Naruto ao adentrarem a sala da Goidame encontraram um Shikamaru tedioso recostado na parede,e uma Shizune ao lado da Hokage segurando a Ton ton enquanto indicava a embriagada Godaime aonde assinar alguns documentos. O Uchiha notou três imensas pilhas de papeis na mesa da mesma, o que significava que ela andara bebendo demais e negligenciara o trabalho, explicando o porque de Shizune estar em vigilância.

' – Bem, a missão que tenho para vocês é simples. Vocês devem ir até Suna, entregar algumas vacinas que a Sakura preparou e escoltarem o Kazekage até Konoha, já que a conferência entre Kages esse ano será aqui. – falou Tsunade com a voz embargada – Uchiha, vá até o hospital e pegue as vacinas. Aproveite e tome também, com a epidemia que está em Suna, não podemos correr o risco que algum ninja fique doente.- completou'

' –Hai, Tsunade-sama! – assentiu o Uchiha saindo pela porta em direção ao hospital.'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Neji estava sentado na maca, enquanto Sakura examinava seu braço. Fazia quase um mês que vinha a semanais consultas com a médica-nin para tratamento de chackra. Maldita fora aquela missão em que tivera uma entorse grave no cotovelo esquerdo. Agora estava ali preso em Konoha e proibido de participar de missões com o esquadrão ANBU.

' – Você andou treinando Neji? – perguntou a Haruno olhando seriamente o shinobi.'

' – Um pouco... –respondeu .'

' –Sabe Neji, de nada adianta eu gastar meu chackra, se você ficar forçando o braço... Além do mais, se você não repousar vai continuar afastado da ANBU...- falou irritada enquanto examinava seu pulso e mão.'

' – Hunf....'

Irritante. Essa era a definição da Haruno para o Hyuuga. Ele ia ao consultório dela toda a semana, não seguia suas prescrições e ainda por cima era um grosso.

Foi quando lembrou-se da Tenten e seu ódio cresceu e no instante seguinte ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando, olhou o Hyuuga e este estava pálido. Percorreu seus olhos pelo braço dele até sua mão. Certo, ela havia quebrado os dedos dele.

' –Doutora Haruno Sakura, por favor comparecer a recepção, Stat - falou uma costumeira voz. '

' –Não se preocupe Neji, é só colocar um gesso... vou avisar uma das enfermeiras... –falou caminhando até a porta enquanto o shinobi segurava os dedos e esforçava-se para não gritar – Até semana que vem! – completou saindo com um sorriso nos lábios, "essa foi por você Tenten", pensou a médica.'

Sakura ao chegar a recepção parou subitamente, em cima do balcão havia um imenso ramalhete de tulipas vermelhas, que pareciam ser para ela.

' – Dra. Haruno, acabaram de entregar para a senhorita. – falou a recepcionista.

' – Obrigada... – falou apanhando bouquet e seguindo em direção a sua sala enquanto abria o pequeno cartão vermelho.'

...

" ... Você é luz, é raio estrela e luar,

Manhã de sol, meu iaiá, meu ioiô

Você é sim, e nunca meu não,

Quando tão louca, Me beija na boca

Me ama no chão....

Assinado: seu amado..."

...

Que coisa mais brega! Quem poderia ser tão ridículo a este ponto? Pensou Sakura, assim que entrou na sua sala com o ramalhete nos braços e o cartão na mão esquerda. Porém tamanho foi seu suto ao ver quem estava encostado em sua mesa a espera-la , que deixou o ramalhete escorregar por seus braços, e cair aos seus pés no frio chão branco, espalhando algumas tulipas ao seu redor.

' – Surpresa? – perguntou o Uchiha arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto desencostava-se da mesa.'

' – Já que você falou em surpresa, cadê o presente? – perguntou a Haruno cinicamente recompondo-se do susto e apanhando o ramalhete.'

Sasuke a olhou de cima abaixo lentamente, ela queria provoca-lo então ele iria constrange-la, reparou que ela vestia por baixo do jaleco um justo vestido branco até os joelhos e sapatos de salto branco. Por um momento pensou, que se chovesse a roupa dela ficaria totalmente transparente. Seria algo muito interesante.

' – O presente Sakura, você pode ir buscar na minha casa a noite... – falou dando um sorriso de canto extremamente cínico e sexy.'

' –Sabe Sasuke, eu não aceito presentes de má qualidade... – falou Sakura num tom ainda mais cínico, se ele pensava que podia vence-la com um sorriso de canto e meia duzia de palavras estava realmente enganado.'

Sasuke estava surpreso com a resposta da kunouchi e quando preparava-se para retrucar um som vindo do canto da sala encheu o local, som este que Sakura indentificou como a música I Think I'm Paranoid do Garbage, logo seu celular estava tocando.

Atravessou a sala, passando por Sasuke e apanhando sua bolsa que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira, para em seguida pegar em seu interior um celular laranja, que tocava cada vez mais alto.

Sasuke olhou o aparelho com atenção, algo lhe dizia que havia sido um presente de Naruto.

' – Com licença Sasuke. – falou olhando o número no identificador de chamadas -... Acho que você veio buscar as vacinas, vou pega-las... Alô... – completou antes de sair da sala ao celular.'

Pousou os olhos sobre o ramalhete que estava na mesa, ao lado um pequenino cartão vermelho chamou sua atenção. Apanhou-o e leu pausadamente o que estava escrito.

Até que ponto o Rock Lee podia chegar, pensou Sasuke com desdém, aquele cartão era o cúmulo do ridículo. Porém ao prestar atenção na assinatura, viu que era algo anônimo, e isso não tinha o perfil do sobrancelhudo. Deve ser mais um ridículo que fica se rastejando por ela!

Antes que pudesse devolver o cartão ao seu local de origem, a porta do consultório abriu-se, revelando um rapaz com um riso cínico estampado no rosto.

' –Que você era um traidor, isso eu já sabia, mas bisbilhoteiro é novidade... agora só falta ser futriqueiro! – falou Sai surpreendendo o Uchiha com o cartão nas mãos.'

Era só o que faltava! Ter que encontrar aquela sua cópia desbotada, era o que faltava para estragar seu dia por completo. Mas não iria aturar as piadinhas daquela coisa...

' – Escuta aqui... – começou o vingador quando foi interrompido pela médica-nin que entrara na sala lançando um olhar desconfiado a ambos.'

' – Algum problema? – perguntou a kunouchi que ao entrar notou o sorriso carregado de cinismo de seu amigo e a cara de poucos amigos do Uchiha.'

' –Nenhum feiosa... Eu e o Uchiha só estavamos tendo uma conversa de homens, não é mesmo!? – falou carinhosamente com a amiga enquanto piscava para o moreno.'

Sasuke fechou o punho com força, sua vontade era socar aquele ser cínico a sua frente, como ele podia ser tão inconveniente.

' –Essas são as vacinas? –peguntou friamente o vingador.'

' – São sim...E por favor entregue este pergaminho ao Kankuro... – falou a kunouchi entregando-as ao Uchiha.'

' - E não abra... – falou Sai que estava sentado na cadeira da médica-nin com seu tipico sorrido de gato.'

' – Hunf... - gruniu o Uchiha antes de saltar pela janela.'

Sakura estava um tanto deslocada com aquela cena, olhou o ex-ANBU raiz franzinho o cenho, em uma feição que denotava o quanto ela queria explicações.

' – Não faça essa cara, feiosa. Você não tem idéia de como fica horrorosa... – falou o moreno levantando-se da cadeira - ...Vamos almoçar, estou com fome... –completou apanhando a bolsa da jovem e entregando a mesma.'

' – Certo, então vamos... – falou a jovem apanhando a bolsa e seguindo com o moreno pelo corredo em direção a saída do hospital.'

No fundo a médica-nin sentia que tudo estava sob controle, ela não era mais a menina ingênua de oito anos atrás e desta vez, ele não a seduziria com olhares e sorrisos de canto. Ela desejava mais que um amor platônico para sua vida e no fundo ele jamais poderia lhe dar mais que isso.

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

O sol adrentrava pela janela do quarto insistentemente, despertando a morena que dormia esparramada na cama. Tenten abriu os olhos e se pôs a observar aonde estava e tinha certeza que não era seu quarto.

Sentou-se na cama passando as mãos pelos cabelos soltos, sua cabeça latejava e sentia a garganta seca, precisava de um copo d'agua.

Olhou a sua volta e encontrou as paredes forradas de posters de bandas, Cds e discos de vinil espalhados por todo o chão, uma caixa de pizza com dois pedaços dentro, um notebook ligado em uma mesa no canto e ao seu lado viu sua roupa jogada...espere... sua roupa?

A mestre das armas saltou da cama em desespero, olhou seu reflexo no espelho e viu que usava um camisetão preto. E de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele não pertencia a nenhuma de suas amigas.

Droga! O que tinha acontecido, com ela... lembrava-se apenas de estar dançando com o Rock Lee, e depois o Neji brigar com ela e...kuso! Só podia ser isso, aquele cara de cabelo azul...

Completamente atordoada apanhou suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente, tinha que sair dali, olhou no relógio no criado-mudo e entrou em pânico eram uma da tarde...

' – Eu me odeio...eu me odeio... – murmurava enquantro tentava desajeitadamente refazer seus coques e calçar as sandálias.'

Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível e se Kami permitisse não queria encontra-lo. Não tinha ideia do que tinha feito a noite passada, e todas aquelas evidências já eram constrangedoras demais.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava péssima! Os coques estavam tortos , as sandálias, com as tiras invertidas, a maquiagem estava tão borrada que parecia que havia levado dois socos nos olhos e o vestido além de amarrotado cheirava a vômito.

Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto, e como um trovão cruzou a sala saindo da casa em disparada e batendo a porta da entrada com força.

Dormindo no sofá, um rapaz de cabelos azuis acordou atordoado diante do estrondoso bater da porta. Sentou-se bocejando, que barulho fora aquele? Perguntou-se sonolento, devia ser a garota indo embora.... poxa, ela nem deu tchau... pensou antes de deitar-se novamente e com um bocejo adormecer.

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Sasuke sentia o corpo rijo tamanha a sua raiva, a mão que segurava o pergaminho destinado a Kankuro suava, tornando o mesmo escorregadio. Maldito seja aquele oligofrênico estúpido, quem aquela coisa desbotada pensa que é para debochar de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas ninguém debocha de Uchiha Sasuke, e isso ele fazia questão de ensinar para aquela sua cópia desbotada.

Enquanto pensava na lição que daria no Sai, o rapaz aproximou-se de Naruto e Shikamaru, que o esperavam na entrada da vila.

' –Está atrasado Teme! – berrou Naruto assim que avistou o moreno.'

' – Eu não pedi para você me esperar... – respondeu o moreno mal humorado.'

' – A Sakura-chan devia ter te dado essa vacina na língua... – resmungou o loiro.'

' –Agora que o Sasuke chegou, é melhor partimos imediatamente, ou não conseguiremos atravessar o deserto antes do anoitecer... –falou Shikamaru tragando seu cigarro.'

' –Então vamos logo, Dattebayo! – falou um empolgado Naruto disparando a frente de todos.'

Shikamaru suspirou, dando um longo trago em seu cigarro, olhou as nuvens e depois encarou o Uchiha que mantinha o semblante fechado e as sobrancelhas franzidas enquanto apertava o pergaminho em sua mão.

' –Durantes todos estes anos como ANBU, eu nunca vi um ninja ficar tão pertubado por tomar uma vacina, tem medo de injeção ou da médica, Uchiha? –perguntou dando uma baforada.'

' –Creio que é melhor VOCÊ começar a ter medo Nara... – falou o moreno fuzilando o outro com o olhar.'

' –Então o problema deve ser esse pergaminho... – falou tragando o cigarro e lançando um olhar para o pergaminho na mão do moreno - ...você sabe que não lhe é permitido ler... – completou estreitando os olhos num ar preocupado.'

Sasuke estava começando a perder a paciência com o Nara também, seu dia estava péssimo e parecia que todos de alguma maneira queria torna-lo insuportável.

' – Mas me diga Sasuke... do que se trata o pergaminho?... Eu sempre quis saber o que tanto a Sakura e o Kankuro conversam e... – falou o Nara quando foi interrompido.'

' –EU NÃO LI! – exasperou-se o Uchiha no auge da sua tolerância.'

' –Ahhh.... então esse é o problema... – comentou calmamente o Nara olhando o céu.'

' –Aaaaaannhhh... Vamos logo!! – berrou Naruto ao longe.'

' – Yare Yare... mas sabe Uchiha... – falou acenando para o ponto laranja que acenava sem parar ao longe - ... ciúmes pode matar. – completou partindo, deixando um Sasuke totalmente irritado e contrariado.'

Ciúmes... isso é ridículo! Jamais perderia seu tempo com ciúmes dos fracassados que andam atrás da Haruno, podem cantar, mandar flores e até pergaminhos, mas no fundo era ele que ela amava, foi por ele que ela quis deixar tudo... Era ele que ela chamava de Sasuke-kun...

E foi nesse instante que o Uchiha notou, que desde que se reencontraram ela não o chamou uma vez sequer pelo sufixo, ela não era mais aquela garota irritante que sempre demonstrou seu amor por ele. E no fundo ele sentiu a dor da perda, que ele sequer admitia para si mesmo...

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Tenten tentava não reparar nos contínuos olhares que recebia ao andar pelas ruas de Konoha, nunca desejou tanto em sua vida, ver Ino abrindo a porta de sua casa a recebendo com sua típica irreverência.

Porém quanto mais se deseja algo, mais distante isso parece estar...

Com passos rápidos a mestre das armas caminhava completamente confusa, precisava de alguém para conversar e sabia que a essa hora somente Ino estaria em casa. Não, que não gostasse de conversar com a loira, apenas tinha receio das opiniões vindas da mesma, sem contar da fama de fofoqueira.

Avistou ao longe a casa dos Yamanakas, faltava pouco, apertou o passo em direção a mesma, não suportava mais os olhares de todos. Pois que mal havia em estar toda amarrotada e desgrenhada ao meio dia?

Em meio ao seu completo devaneio, a kunouchi sequer notou que seu salto havia prendido em um pequeno vão na calçada, levando-a a tropeçar e cair estatelada no chão. Oh, Kami! Isso não era possível !

Ao erguer-se notou alguém parado a sua frente, olhou para cima e para sua total frustação, era Hyuuga Neji que estava a sua frente observando-a.

' – Parece que você não dormiu em casa... –falou vendo a jovem levantar-se e encara-lo com seus profundos olhos cor de chocolate - ...mas também eu não esperaria algo diferente de você... – completou fitando-a de cima abaixo.'

Tenten engoliu seco, aquilo lhe atingiu como um soco no estômago, as lágrimas pareciam lhe travar na garganta, diante aquelas palavras tão duras. As vezes não conseguia entender, como podia amar um monstro desses...

' – Sabe Neji, quem quer que tenha quebrado seus dedos, fez um excelente trabalho... faço questão de parabenizar... – falou a jovem com os olhos faíscando de ódio - ... e pedir que da próxima vez esmague seus testículos... tenha uma boa tarde! – completou passando violentamente pelo rapaz de olhos perolados largando-o atônito no meio da rua.'

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Sai e Sakura aguardavam pacientemente seus rámens, no Ichikaru. A kunoichi mantinha-se impaciente pegando a todo instante seu celular e conferindo se não havia alguma chamada perdida, deixando com isso um certo moreno muito curioso.

' -Feiosa, o Uchiha não tem o número do seu celular, então nem adianta ficar nesse desespero todo... – falou em tom provocativo.'

Sakura encarou o amigo ameaçadoramente, as vezes pensava que ele não tinha noção do perigo que seus punhos representavam.

' – Não faça essa cara de monstrenga... eu estava brincando... – adiantou perante o olhar assustador da jovem.'

' – Sua noção de perigo precisa ser revisava, Sai... qualquer dia eu posso sem querer te deixar com todas as costelas quebradas... – falou a jovem sorrindo.'

Sai apenas sorriu enquanto aproximava-se lentamente da jovem, quase roçando os lábios em seus ouvidos, sussurrando lentamente.

' – Assim você me excita...'

Sakura sentiu a face tingir-se de vermelho, ele sempre conseguia constrange-la, mesmo que não acreditasse na maioria das coisas que ele dizia, naquele jogo ela sempre perdia...

' – Consegui de novo...não é mesmo, feiosa? – sussurrou afastando-se da mesma ao notar que os pratos de rámen eram colocados a sua frente.'

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Ino estava deitada no sofá, praticamente de ponta cabeça com as pernas apoiadas no encosto e o rosto coberto por um creme verde, enquanto assistia um programa de aeróbica.

' Agora uma série para os glúteos. Com as mãos espalmadas no chão, flexione os joelhos, apoiando-os no chão... agora erga a perna esquerda e impulsione para trás...Isso meninas! Agora repitam o movimento...'

A loira assistia concentrada o programa, quando ouviu a porta de sua casa ser esmurrada e os berros de Tenten ao chamar seu nome. Ao reconhecer a voz da amiga, prontamente levantou-se correndo até a porta e abrindo-a rapidamente.

' – AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – berraram ambas ao se encararem.'

Assustada e confusa a loira fechou rapidamente a porta respirando fundo, sua amiga estava horrorosa, o que será que havia acontecido a ela?

Do outro lado, Tenten encarava a porta, no fundo sabia que Ino tinha atitudes peculiares, mas atender a porta com uma máscara verde e bater a porta na sua cara, estava sendo estranho demais.

Lentamente a porta se abriu revelando uma preocupada Ino.

' – Tenten.... o que te aconteceu? Você está horrivel! –falou a loira lacrimejante.'

' – Ahhhh.... e você está maravilhosa... – falou sarcasticamente a morena.'

' –Ah... obrigada! Mas entre... eu vou tentar concertar o que fizeram a você... – falou sorrindo solicitamente, enquanto a conduzia para dentro.'

' – O pior é que eu nem sei o que fizeram....ou quem.... – sussurrou a morena sem jeito.'

' –Espera!!! Aonde você estava? Eu estava super preocupada... a Sakura já me ligou mais de 20 vezes para saber se você deu notícias... a Hinata deve estar vindo para cá, pois íamos procura-la... e você.... simplesmente sumiu e voltou "assim'... –falou a loira em um surto de preocupação – Aonde você estava? – perguntou.'

' –Eu nem ao menos sei... acho que eu fiz algo do qual eu não me lembro... – murmurou Tenten.'

' –Ah, mas você vai lembrar! Por que você vai me contar tudo desde quando você chegou naquele bar até o momento que você esmurrou a minha porta... – falou a Yamanaka autoritariamente.'

' –Certo... mas você pode lavar o rosto antes? – perguntou a morena num riso debochado.'

' –Droga, a máscara de abacate! Vou lavar o rosto e ligar para Sakura e depois você não me escapa Mitsashi Tenten! – falou correndo até o banheiro.'

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.....

Sasuke observava o imenso deserto a sua frente, tingido com inumeráveis tons de vermelho e laranja, tornando ainda mais exótico e magnifico aquele por-do-sol. Tinha que reconhecer que aquele lugar era tentador e perigoso, os tons refletidos pelo sol na areia pareciam um convite em direção a imensa bola vermelha que deitava-se no horizonte, ao mesmo tempo este convite podia significar a morte na traiçoeira noite no deserto onde nada é o que parece, e até mesmo os mais experientes são temerosos nesta travessia.

' – Vamos parar por hoje, uma tempestade de areia está se formando... – falou o Nara parando abruptamente - ... Há uma caverna aos 2 km a leste... – completou.'

' –Teme, eu nem acredito que estamos em missão juntos, pena que a Sakura-chan não sai mais em missões, se não o time 7...'

' – Naruto, esqueça o time 7... esse time acabou há 8 anos e de nada adianta você ficar vivendo o passado... '

' –A questão Teme, não é viver o passado e sim supera-lo, eu sei muito bem que nossos dias como gennins ficaram para trás, apenas queria que vocês superassem todas essas mágoas e desavenças para que ao menos os membros do time 7, ao se cruzarem na rua sintam-se encontrando um amigo... – falou o loiro seriamente.'

Sasuke simplesmente manteve-se calado não espera tais palavras de Naruto, as vezes achava que ele não era tão burro quanto aparentava ser.

Ao adrentarem a caverna Sasuke recostou-se em uma pedra e ficou a observar o ambiente. Ao seu lado um pouco afastado Naruto apanhava em sua bolsa uma embalagem de rámen de porco proveniente do Ichikaru, abrindo-a e comendo-a vorazmente, deixando o Uchiha enjoado, pois aquilo além de frio e gosmento, devia estar horroroso.

Olhou a sua frente e viu Shikamaru comendo um pedaço de pão e lendo com o auxílio de uma lanterna uma revista, na capa notou um nome conhecido : NOVA.

' –Olha... É absurdo! E depois quando eu digo que são problemáticas, ninguém ouve. Combinar a cor da calcinha com o sapato... – resmungou um revoltado Shikamaru.'

' – Mas que fica super sexy tudo combinando... por exemplo eu adoro cinta-liga com salto alto, me deixa louco! – comentou o loiro.'

' – Eu já prefiro os corpetes. Os seios ficam todos... Juntinhos... É muito bom de se olhar.... Isso sem falar daquelas meias 7/8 com barra de renda... – comentou Shikamaru preguiçosamente ainda folheando a revista.'

O Uchiha observava a conversa inquieto, só faltava agora quererem saber suas experiências...

' – E você Teme? – perguntou'

' –Arhh...Para mim não importa, de qualquer jeito ta bom... – respondeu o moreno secamente.'

' – De qualquer jeito? Mas você diz depilada, né? Porque se não... Nem tem como! – comentou o Nara fitando seriamente o Uchiha.'

' –Tem umas depilações bem exóticas e curiosas, mas quanto menos pêlo melhor, facilita o trabalho, se é que me entendem... – comentou o loiro com um sorriso depravado.'

' – Falando em sexo oral, o Kiba tava me dando umas dicas, mas eu achei muito trabalhoso...Problemático demais... – falou o Nara fechando a revista e colocando-a ao lado.'

' –Sei como é... Chega até a dar uma dormência estranha na língua.'

Para Sasuke aquela conversa não tinha o menor sentido, não conseguia ver toda essa empolgação no sexo que eles tanto falavam, durante tantos anos toda sua energia fora canalizada para treinamentos na busca de sua vingança, não deixando espaço para tais experiência. Sendo, ás que tivera rápidas e sem nenhum atrativo, praticado sem grande empenho.

' – Apesar da conversa estar ótima, é melhor irmos dormir... Devemos partir antes do amanhecer... –falou Shikamaru se afastando e deitando em um canto.'

' –Boa noite, Teme... – falou Naruto bocejando e virando para o lado.'

' – Boa Noite... – murmurou um Sasuke enfiado em seu saco de dormir.'

Diante toda aquela conversa, o vingador não pode deixar de lembrar de sua primeira experiência sexual. Ainda conseguia lembrar daquele cheiro de vinho barato...

" –_Ainda continuo achando Sasuke-kun que você não gosta muito de mulheres... – comentou Kabuto bebendo uma dose de sakê.'_

' – _Hunf...'_

' –_Mas tudo pode se resolver... Ali naquele banheiro, tem uma mulher louca para lhe mostrar o que é sexo, Sasuke-kun.'_

_Sasuke encarou o médico e virou seu copo de sakê em um só gole, levantou-se e caminhou em direção aos fundos do bar. Estava farto de todas aquelas insinuações de Kabuto, e desta vez estava disposto a colocar um fim nisso._

_Ao entrar no banheiro sentiu o forte cheiro de vinho, e mãos sebosas jogá-lo contra a parede. Ao longe avistou uma sombra rosa, porém devido a sua embriaguez não conseguia focá-la._

' – _Sakura... – murmurou.'_

' – _Sakura, Yuri, Touya**...o que você quiser meu bem... – sussurrou a mulher enquanto acariciava o moreno.'_

_Sasuke esticou o braço para tocar a mulher a sua frente, seus dedos rapidamente desfizeram os laços frontais da yukata, revelando ao rapaz um corpo completamente rechonchudo, flácido e repleto de pelos. _

_Isso é broxante demais! Pensou o rapaz antes de ter a garganta invadida por uma ávida língua e suas narinas tomadas pelo fétido bafo da moça._

' –_Chega! Some daqui você é nojenta... – balbuciou Sasuke empurrando a mulher._

' –_Kabuto me disse que você seria um pouco trabalhoso, mas gostoso deste jeito eu não me importo de perder a noite toda aqui, bonitão... – falou a moça aproximando-se novamente e apertando a nádega do moreno._

_Sasuke sentiu a moça novamente se aproximar e mordiscar a sua orelha enquanto roçava o rosto peludo em sua barba imaculada._

_Vendo que o rapaz não parecia nem um pouco disposto a colaborar, a prostituta empurrou-o em direção a uma das cabines, sentando-o no vaso sanitário. _

_Isso é repugnante, pensava o Uchiha, ao sentir a garota sentar-se sobre o seu membro fazendo movimentos ritmados._

_Isso não podia estar acontecendo, precisava pensar em algo estimulante antes que vomitasse.... humm humm... Sakura!_

_Isso! Pense na Sakura...pense, pense.... imagine-a.... nem que eu tenha que aplicar-me um genjutso...Sakura....Sakura..._

' –_Sakuraaaaa.... –urrou o moreno assim que sentiu seu corpo tomado pelo orgasmo.'_

_Lentamente sentiu o peso sobre suas pernas desaparecerem e sua vista ficar turva para em seguida tombar na parede da cabine desmaiado._

_A garota olhou o rapaz desmaiado a sua frente e sorriu, nunca em tantos anos de programas, havia pegado um filé daqueles... _

' –_Garota de sorte essa Sakura... – murmurou a jovem saindo do banheiro.'_

....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

....

Sakura estava exausta, abriu a porta de sua casa e viu o chão impecavelmente brilhante, Kakashi havia passado por lá.

Entrou na cozinha e viu que ele havia preparado o jantar, estava certa que a melhor coisa que fizera fora ter ganho aquela aposta dele.

Subiu a escada preguiçosamente, ao entrar no quarto seus olhos se fixaram na roupa de cama estendida meticulosamente.

' – Esses lençóis não! Odeio eles! – resmungou arrancando o jogo de cama azul marinho.'

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver, este havia sido a gota d água do seu terrível dia. Ele sabia que ela detestava aqueles lençóis. Mesmo ela jamais tendo dito o real motivo para tal.

Caminhou até o armário, pegando um jogo de cama cor de rosa que ela tanto estimava, mas tamanha foi sua surpresa ao estica-lo sobre a cama, já que o mesmo contava com um imenso buraco feito a ferro.

' – Ele me paga! – gruniu a jovem apanhando o lençol e rumando para a casa do rapaz.'

Kakashi conseguia escutar com o chuveiro ligado as estrondosas batidas em sua porta. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e após colocar sua máscara foi ver quem era. Porém ao abrir a porta deparou-se com uma Sakura irritada segurando um lençol na mão.

' – Como você ousa queimar meu lençol de linho! – berrou a jovem entrando no apartamento.'

' – Boa noite para você também, Sakura... – cumprimentou fechando a porta. '

' – Explique-se! – falou a jovem atirando o lençol em cima dele.'

' – Eu me distraí.... Enquanto lia o Icha Icha... – justificou-se.'

' –Sempre esse maldito livro... Eu estou farta dele! Ele sempre foi mais importante que eu...Ele sempre foi mais importante que nós! - vociferou a jovem.'

' –Chega Sakura... Esse livro não tem nada haver com nós dois, deixe de ser dramática... '

' – Dramática!? O maior drama da minha vida foi estar sempre te esperando quando saíamos, sempre estar em segundo plano para este livro maldito! – respondeu a jovem irada com aquele comentário.'

' – Aposto que o maior drama da sua vida definitivamente não fui eu! – falou Kakashi provocando a jovem, não estava disposto a aturar as queixas dela há essa hora.'

' – Porque você é sempre assim? Você não consegue ser um pouco mais tolerante comigo, como o Genma? – retrucou Sakura profundamente magoada, ele não tinha o direito de falar aquilo.'

' – Oh! O Genma... Sakura querida, eu nunca serei igual a ele, nem a todos os homens de Konoha que dão em cima de você... E sabe porque? Simples, porque eu não quero apenas transar com você! – falou perdendo a paciência.'

' –Isso tudo é ciúmes Kakashi? .'

' – Do Genma? Não seja patética querida... Eu sei que você jamais se envolveria com ele...

' – Mas eu poderia me envolver com outra pessoa...

' – O que você quer? ... Saber se eu ainda te amo? Se for isso, a resposta é sim! Mas caso se envolva com alguém, eu não posso fazer nada... Porque eu a perdi para os seus fantasmas. Não foram meus livros ou os meus atrasos... Foi o seu medo, o seu apego a um passado inexistente – falou Kakashi perdendo a cabeça – Ora, Sakura... Não chore, se alguém deve fazê-lo sou eu, por amar alguém que não me ama... – completou secando-lhe as lágrimas um tanto arrependido.'

' –Eu te amo Kakashi... – balbuciou a jovem.'

' – Não da maneira que eu desejo... Não diga nada... Já dissemos besteiras demais por hoje... É melhor você ir embora. – falou o rapaz desprendendo-se dos braços da jovem.'

' –Eu sinto muito, gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes...Você é muito importante pra mim... –falou a jovem.'

' – Sakura, eu não me arrependo dos dois anos que namoramos, desde aquele beijo no hospital até aquela tarde em que terminamos, tudo valeu a pena...Cada segundo. Por tudo isso, eu lhe peço que vá embora.... Eu não sou mais um adolescente e estou cansado de todos esses seus jogos... – falou abrindo a porta para a jovem.'

' – Kakashi... – murmurou a jovem.'

' – Por favor, Sakura... – insistiu.'

Sakura saiu do apartamento com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, maldita hora que fora até ali.

Caminhou pelas ruas totalmente desnorteada, porque sua vida tinha que ser sempre este inferno? Porque não podia simplesmente amá-lo?

Ele sempre estivera ao seu lado, dando-lhe força e sendo paciente. No fundo tinha completa consciência do quanto fora egoísta com ele, usando-o para fugir de seus fantasmas e de sua infelicidade. Ele merecia ser amado, não ser enganado...

Essa era a sua vida, sempre atada a um amor fantasma e fantasioso, que só ocorreu em sua mente doentia, mas que aprisionou para sempre o seu coração.

Desesperada apanhou o celular discando para a única pessoa que poderia salvá-la esta noite...

' –Sai... Eu preciso de você... Eu preciso de um amigo...Por favor me salve... – balbuciou a jovem entre soluços sofridos.'

_Aonde você está? Sakura..._

' – Abra a janela... Estou te esperando... – murmurou encerrando a ligação.'

...

...

...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

...

...

N/A: Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Eis o capitulo!

Na alusão à _– __**Sakura, Yuri, Touya**...**_seria pelo significado, (sakura – flor de cerejeira; Yuri – Lírio; Toya – Flor de pêssego)... que fique claro que não era um crossover momentâneo XDD

**Bem, gostaria de agradecer todos os reviews...Fico super feliz que a fic esteja agradando e que tantas pessoas estejam dispostas a acompanha-la!**

E esclarecer que normalmente tento atualizar a fic o mais rápido possível, porém como já notaram meus capítulos tendem a serem longos e com isso trabalhosos também, portanto não estipulo data para atualizações. Porém calculo em média um mês...

Agradecimentos especiais a Deh (que sempre está presente mesmo estando longe), ao Biel , a Fer-chan e ao meu super paciente namorado Leandro ( se eu não agradecesse a ele, eu dormiria na varanda)... Obrigada a todos por sua colaboração , paciência e principalmente por estarem sempre presentes!

...

Agora propondo uma nova jogada...

" **Se Konoha fosse movida a Sexo, com quem você estaria dormindo?"**

**Vamos lá galera! Respondam direitinho, para sabermos quem é o(a) mais cotado(a) de Konoha!!!!!!**

Mande um reviewzinho não quebra o seu dedinho! Críticas, elogios, reclamações a demora da atualização, tudo é válido! Se expressem!!!

Bem é isso.... até a próxima!

Já ne!!!!


	5. Nada Dura para Sempre

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tendo seus direitos autorais reservados ao Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse os ninjas viveriam bêbados e perdendo o juízo em bares obscuros e duvidosos. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

Konoha's Bar

"_by Milla-Chan"_

_...  
_

"_A única diferença entre um capricho e uma paixão eterna é que o capricho dura um pouco mais (OSCAR WILDE)."_

_..._

_..._

Capitulo 3

...

...

"Nada Dura Para Sempre"

_..._

_..._

"_Se eu implorasse e se eu chorasse  
Isso mudaria essa noite nublada?  
Isso me traria alguma luz?  
Devo esperar você ligar?  
Há alguma esperança de isso acontecer?  
Você está me deixando de lado? ."_

_Beyoncé – Disapear_

_..._

_..._

Haruno Sakura estava sentada à frente do microscópio examinando algumas amostras. O laboratório do hospital de Konoha mantinha-se no subsolo do mesmo. Uma sala ampla repleta de aparelhos para análise de diagnósticos, fechada por grossas portas de vidro, conferindo-lhe um ar impenetrável e límpido.

Compenetrada a médica-nin tentava a todo custo esquecer as crises existenciais que a assombravam desde aquela noite. Aquele laboratório era seu refúgio, com suas amostras de sangue, buretas de experimentos, microscópios, hambúrgueres gordurosos... hambúrgueres?

Assustada ergueu os olhos encontrando o sorriso de gato que tanto a irritava e consolava, encostado a porta de vidro o moreno a observava sarcasticamente.'

' – Comida altamente calórica e gordurosa... Para minha querida feiosa ficar gorda... – falou aproximando-se da jovem - ... Sakura, me disseram que fazem dois dias que está dentro deste laboratório, não vai mais atender os seus pacientes? – completou seriamente.'

' – Sai, preciso trabalhar! Vá embora... –falou empurrando o hambúrguer para o lado e voltando a analisar uma amostra no microscópio.'

' – E precisa viver também! Desde quando umas boas verdades fizeram você desistir da luz do sol? – perguntou firmemente.'

' – Você também acha que é tudo verdade? – perguntou temerosa.'

'- Acho que você tem que comer, se não vai ficar com fraqueza. Como médica você deveria saber disso. – falou empurrando o hambúrguer para a jovem.'

' – Sai, você acha que eu vivi todos estes anos presa a um amor miserável e fantasioso? Eu tenho medo de pensar em quantas pessoas eu feri pelo meu egoísmo...

' – Depois falamos sobre a sua vida e o seu egoísmo... Agora, come! – insistiu.'

' – Eu preciso saber... – insistiu.'

' – O que você quer que eu te diga? '

' – A verdade...

' – Certo... – falou após um longo suspiro – Sakura, você não foi egoísta com o Kakashi, você foi egoísta consigo mesma. Porque mesmo sabendo que não o amava, você ficou com ele, porque sabia o quanto ele te amava. Acho que depois que vocês terminaram, você ainda o prendeu em jogos e apostas para não perdê-lo de vez, para saber que ele nunca deixaria de te amar. E nesse momento Sakura, você foi completamente egoísta. – falou simplesmente enquanto a jovem o observava de olhos arregalados.'

' – Eu não pretendia ... eu não planejei... – murmurou a jovem lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo seu rosto.

' – Eu sei disso mas agora é tarde. Ninguém pode superar por você o Sasuke, mas você precisa parar de enganar a si mesma. Ou você luta pela sua felicidade, ou continua a fingi-la a todos a sua volta. – falou o rapaz se aproximando da porta – Agora trate de comer e vá pra casa descansar, você esta mais feia do que já é e olha que eu não acreditava que isso era possível. – falou saindo.'

A medica-nin estava completamente desnorteada, as vezes quando nossos atos são ditos por uma boca amiga, eles se tornam ainda mais cruéis.

' – Eu te odeio Sasuke! – gritou a jovem atirando o hambúrguer na lixeira e saindo do laboratório.'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sasuke pensou que a missão em Suna seria breve. Não que estivesse com pressa para retornar a Konoha, apenas o aborrecia ficar sentado no sofá da casa do Kazekage enquanto Shikamaru estava enfiado em algum cômodo com Temari-san e Naruto socializava pela cidade. Para ele as missões deveriam ser cumpridas com eficiência e rapidez, mas quando estava com Naruto isto nunca acontecia.

Levou a mão ao bolso e apanhou um pequeno pergaminho, "tão pequeno e tão problemático" lhe diria Shikamaru. No fundo sabia que boa parte do seu mau humor naquele dia era devido aquele pequeno pedaço de papel, devia entrega-lo porém não queria fazê-lo.

E esta sensação lhe era completamente estranha, como um papel podia perturbar Uchiha Sasuke?

Estava decidido! Entregaria o pergaminho agora mesmo a Kankuro. Levantou-se caminhou até a porta. Parou. Um nó na garganta, uma vontade de não ir. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta; ele tinha que acabar com isto antes que ficasse pior.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sakura ao adentrar sua sala encontrou Genma sentado em sua cadeira a sua espera. E no fundo sabia que isso não era bom, ele devia estar furioso.

' - Achei que envelheceria a sua espera. - falou cinicamente.'

Sakura limitou-se a um sorriso fraco , não estava disposta a jogos naquela manhã.

' - Está mal humorada? Porque? Não conseguiu trancar ninguém em um armário hoje? - alfinetou.'

' - Diga logo o que quer Genma... '

' - Ah! São tantas coisas... levar você para cama, rasgar sua roupa, te amordaçar ou até mesmo te trancar em um armário como você fez comigo... – falou levantando-se e aproximando-se da médica-nin e tocando sua bochecha -...Sabe Sakura-chan, eu posso até te achar gostosa, mas eu não sou o trouxa do Kakashi e definitivamente eu tenho orgulho próprio... então docinho, minha vingança será saborosa e eu não vou apenas tranca-la em um armário por mais de 10 horas como você fez comigo. - completou dando-lhe um suave beijo na face - … até breve Sakura-chan.'

Sakura ficou parada encostada na parede por alguns instantes após Genma sair. Parecia que logo agora começava a ter azar no seu próprio jogo, as vezes não podemos ganhar todas as partidas, mas podemos perder o minimo possível.

A jovem apanhou seu celular, se Genma achava que podia ameaça-la e terminar tudo bem , ele havia se enganado completamente.

' - Alô Jiraiya...Eu estava pensando em mudar alguns detalhes da minha festa de aniversário...claro, podemos almoçar juntos, hoje... não me atrasarei. '

E os dados estavam lançados, façam suas apostas.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sasuke já estava quase se arrependendo de procurar Kankuro, pois fazia mais de meia hora que andava sem sucesso pelas ruas do vilarejo a procura do suposto restaurante que o shinobi estaria almoçando. Finalmente avistou o que parecia ser o tal estabelecimento e quando estava prestes a entrar, um conhecida voz lhe chamou...

' - Temeee! - gritou Naruto correndo em direção ao moreno – Também está indo almoçar?- perguntou empolgado.'

Sasuke virou e deparou-se com Naruto, Gaara e Kankuro. Estava estupefato. Realmente Kami-sama o detestava, porque justo agora Kankuro tinha que estar com Naruto?

' - Então Teme, vai almoçar conosco, tô certo! - insistiu Naruto.'

' - Hn... -resmungou Sasuke entrando junto aos demais no restaurante, tinha que de alguma forma reverter este episódio de azar em sorte.'

' - Uma mesa para quatro, por favor. – pediu o Kazekage ao garçom.'

' - Vocês estão com sorte! Temos uma mesa excelente para o Kazekage e seus convidados. - falou o jovem sorrindo.'

Sasuke deu um leve sorriso de canto, simplesmente esperava que sua sorte naquele momento não se resumisse a uma mesa para quatro pessoas. Precisava entregar aquele maldito pergaminho antes que enlouquecesse.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Naquela tarde se Sakura pudesse certamente iria a casa de Kakashi tentar encontra-lo de qualquer maneira, uma vez que suas inúmeras ligações sempre caíam na caixa postal. Queria muito pedir-lhe desculpas, abraça-lo e sentir que estava segura novamente, mas isto lhe parecia tão distante naquele momento.

"Aqui é o Kakashi ...você sabe o que fazer..Bip..."

' - Sou eu "novamente". Me ligue quando puder...ou quando quiser. Estou esperando.'

Sakura guardou o celular na bolsa e adentrou o Konohas bar. O bar parecia completamente deserto com as cadeiras sobre as mesas e poucas luzes acesas. A jovem aproximou-se lentamente do palco, largando no caminho sua bolsa em cima de uma das mesas.

Subiu no palco e puxou o pano preto que cobria o piano, o tocou suavemente deixando os dedos vagarem pela madeira. Se os objetos falassem! Testemunhas silenciosas de tantos momentos. Até mesmo daquela tarde em que estivera ali com ele e que naquele momento nostálgico parecia tão clara em sua mente...

_' - Você está atrasada... - falou Kakashi parando de dedilhar a suave melodia no piano.'_

_' - Sabe...é que eu me perdi na estrada da vida... - falou a jovem rindo e se aproximando do homem.'_

_' - Minha querida você deveria arranjar suas próprias desculpas e não roubar as minhas...- falou a enlaçando pela cintura e puxando-a para sentar em seu colo._

_Sakura deslizou os dedos pelo seu rosto puxando a máscara suavemente para baixo, capturando os lábios do shinobi em um beijo sensual e provocante mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior._

_' - Eu quero roubar tudo de você e por fim rouba-lo só para mim... só ao seu lado encontro a paz...- murmurou a jovem contra os lábios de seu amante._

_Kakashi olhou para a jovem completamente dominado e extasiado, ela simplesmente tinha esse poder sobre ele. Apanhou-a pelo quadril a colocando sobre o piano enquanto suas habilidosas mãos subiam seu justo vestido branco._

_' - Não sabia que agora você ia trabalhar de cinta liga... - falou ao tocar a emenda da liga com a barra da meia 7/8.'_

_' - Todas as minhas meias calças brancas estavam lavando...Além do mais a cor branca é pudica.. - murmurou beijando-o lascivamente.'_

_' -Nada é pudico quando eu coloco as minhas mãos... Esqueceu disso Sakura-chan ? – falou Kakashi descendo o zíper do vestido da jovem enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço .'_

' - Sakura...Sakura... - falou uma voz tirando-a de seu devaneio.'

' - Ah...Olá Jiraiya-san... acho que cheguei um pouco cedo para o nosso almoço... - falou a jovem caminhando em direção ao sannin.'

' - Chegou na hora certa, minha querida... Venha, vamos almoçar! – falou Jiraya saindo com a jovem.'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sentada sobre um galho de árvore Tenten observava o treinamento de seus três jovens alunos gennins. Para alguns era difícil acreditar que uma ninja tão habilidosa como ela tenha se tornado uma sensei, invés de integrar a ANBU. Dizia-se inclusive que a própria Tsunade a havia convidado para incorporar a ANBU e que ela educadamente havia recusado, porém sua recusa gerou infinitas especulações sobre qual seria o motivo da kunouchi para recusar uma carreira que lhe cabia tão bem. O motivo certamente jamais escaparia daqueles lábios, mesmo que muitos imaginassem que este se chamava Hyuuga Neji.

Naquele momento a kunouchi de olhos chocolates só conseguia pensar que o Karma é algo que realmente existe e não importa o quanto se lute contra ele. E por mais que tentasse fugir o Hyuuga era seu Karma.

Era incrível como em seus momentos mais vergonhosos era com ele que ela cruzava e como se não bastasse, ainda havia aquele cara de cabelo azul. Nem ao menos sabia se havia transado com ele...Será que o Neji tinha razão e ela não passava de uma vadia?

Presa em um turbilhão de pensamentos, a jovem se quer notou que alguém atirava pequenas pedrinhas na árvore que estava sentada, em uma tentativa de capturar sua atenção. Ao sentir uma pedrinha passar perto de seu pé esquerdo inclinou-se olhando para baixo para encontrar um par de olhos azuis acompanhado de um moicano da mesma cor.

' - Você é uma pessoa com uma agenda muito inconstante... finalmente te encontrei... - falou o rapaz sorrindo e fazendo sinal para que ela descesse da árvore.'

Tenten não conseguia acreditar na figura que estava parada a sua frente, saltou do galho aonde estava sentada caindo em pé logo a frente do rapaz.

' - Olá... me desculpe por toda aquela confusão daquela noite... - murmurou sem graça.'

' - Na verdade é por isso que estou aqui, vim cobrar minha caridade daquela noite... que tal irmos almoçar? '

Por Kami será que estava ouvindo corretamente, ele realmente estava chamando-a para sair?

' - Eu não posso sair agora, meus alunos estão treinando e só poderei libera-los daqui mais de uma hora... - falou em uma desculpa para escapar daquela situação.'

' - Não tem problema, eu espero... Você não imagina o quanto eu te procurei senhorita misteriosa... Meu nome é Nakao-Chi... - falou dando um grande sorriso.'

' - Mitsashi Tenten... - murmurou presa naqueles olhos azuis, seria possível que existissem olhos tão azuis? - Olha... eu sinto muito em te perguntar isso...mas nós transamos naquela noite? - completou desesperada.'

O rapaz deu um sorriso de canto e finalmente compreendeu o porque da jovem parecer tão tensa.

' - Eu lhe garanto que não aconteceu nada naquela noite, eu apenas a levei para o meu apartamento porque você desmaiou e eu não tinha a menor ideia de onde você morava. '

' - Entendo... obrigada por tudo que você fez por mim naquela noite. - agradeceu a jovem sem jeito.'

' - Não precisa agradecer, eu adoro salvar garotas bonitas... Então já que temos que esperar, porque você não me conta porque estava chorando naquela noite...'

' - Já vou avisando que é uma longa história... -falou a jovem menos tensa.'

' - Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para você...'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Kankuro particularmente detestava Uchiha Sasuke. E isto não era devido ao jeito arrogante do vingador que normalmente desagradava a todos, mas sim ao fato do Sabaku acha-lo um_ covarde_. Pois não concordava com a atitude do Uchiha em ter fugido de Konoha e abandonado seu time. Era ridículo aquele discurso de que os laços que ele possuía o enfraqueciam. Até mesmo porque ele podia citar seu irmão como exemplo, pois desde que começou a relacionar-se com as pessoas Gaara não estava mais fraco, diria até mesmo que estava mais forte e é claro mais estável.

Todavia um outro motivo instigava a raiva do Sabaku, este motivo chamava-se Haruno Sakura. Não era simples para ele aceitar que uma pessoa que lhe era tão importante em tantos aspectos, havia sido apaixonada pelo Uchiha anos a fio e que este despedaçara seu coração por completo.

Sentado a sua frente, o Uchiha permanecia com um rosto impassível enquanto sustentava o olhar que o mestre das marionetes lhe lançava. Qualquer pessoa que prestasse atenção naquela cena, notaria que um clima de tensão se instaurava sendo necessária apenas uma fagulha para um incêndio.

' - ...É o que eu digo Gaara, eu serei o próximo Hokage! - falou um animado Naruto dando um fraco soco na mesa - … Eu já consegui arrastar o Teme de volta para Konoha, agora é questão de tempo... Tsunade-obaa-chan está mesmo precisando de uma aposentadoria. -completou gargalhando.'

' - O dia que você for Hokage eu abandono Konoha, Dobe... - implicou o moreno.'

_Talvez alguém tenha acendido um fósforo._

' - Está pensando em voltar para a vida de nukenin? - perguntou Kankuro fuzilando o Uchiha com olhar.'

' - Na verdade estava pensando em pedir asilo político ao Kazekage... - respondeu o outro irritado com a pergunta.'

' - É um Teme mesmo... No meu momento de glória me abandona... - troçou Naruto que sequer notava o clima pesado entre os shinobis.'

' - Diplomaticamente aceitar o Uchiha em Suna seria desastroso, mas como o Hokage seria você Naruto... eu abriria uma exceção... - falou Gaara enquanto folheava o cardápio displicentemente.'

Kankuro estava completamente irritado, será que as pessoas não percebiam que Sasuke sempre seria um traidor. Até mesmo Gaara estava sendo complacente com aquele miserável. Mas ele iria provar que ele não prestava.

' - Já que você não faz tanta questão de morar em Konoha, posso saber porque você voltou? - perguntou Kankuro contrariado.

_Uma fagulha._

' - Porque eu desejo reconstruir o meu clã. -respondeu rispidamente.

Um silêncio estarrecedor ocupou a mesa, qualquer frase que poderia ter sido dita não foi, e o que quebrou aquele silêncio foi uma sonora gargalhada do mestre das marionetes.

Sasuke olhou para o ser a sua frente e pensou que este conseguia ser mais patético do que ele imaginava. Realmente não conseguia imaginar porque a Sakura se dava o trabalho de escrever um pergaminho para aquilo. E certamente aquela palhaçada já havia ido longe demais.

Kankuro ria copiosamente quando viu o Uchiha levantar-se da mesa e depositar um pequeno pergaminho a sua frente.

' - Sakura pediu que lhe entregasse. -falou o Uchiha dando-lhe as costas.'

Naquele momento o riso morreu.

' - Você falou com ela? Esteve com ela? - perguntou desesperado cerrando os punhos.'

' - Acho que olhos verdes ficariam bem se combinados com a linhagem do sharingan, você não acha? - falou lançando um ultimo olhar a mesa antes de deixar o restaurante.'

_Chamem os bombeiros que nós temos um incêndio_. O que sucedeu não era esperado por ninguém naquela mesa, um descontrolado Kankuro saiu atrás do Uchiha disposto a quebrar-lhe todos os ossos.

Sasuke ainda estava na rua do restaurante quando sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe o ombro e ao virar-se um soco lhe acertou o rosto. Antes que pudesse saber o que lhe havia atingido um chute acertou suas costelas.

' -VOCÊ É UM MERDA UCHIHA! -berrou Kankuro após atingi-lo novamente com outro soco.'

' - Sabe Kankuro... -falou o moreno limpando o sangue dos lábios - … Se eu sou um MERDA, você é um PERDEDOR... aliás sua concorrência está alta em Konoha, como você faz pra vigia-la com tantos caras atrás dela? - completou acertando um soco no rosto do Sabaku.'

_Parece que temos uma luta ou seria um conflito diplomático?_

'- ANTES SER UM PERDEDOR DO QUE UM TRAIDOR! - falou partindo para cima do Uchiha.'

' - Essa foi a primeira e última vez que você encostou suas mãos em mim... – falou entredentes enquanto agarrava o outro pela garganta - … Uma das coisas que aprendi na minha vida de nukenin, foi que perdedores como você não valem sequer o meu esforço... - completou atirando-o contra a multidão que se aglutinava.'

Quando Gaara e Naruto conseguiram se aproximar do aglomerado que cercava os dois, encontraram um Kankuro que se reerguia e preparava-se para atacar, e um Uchiha que dava as costas a multidão e seguia seu caminho.

' - KANKURO! - vociferou Gaara paralisando o irmão – Vamos para casa AGORA! -completou firmemente.'

Kankuro respirou fundo tentando acalmar-se e seguiu o irmão. Tinha plena consciência que havia excedido qualquer limite, quando o ocorrido chegasse aos ouvidos do conselho isso poderia tornar-se um conflito diplomático com Konoha. E por mais que ele detestasse o Uchiha, fora ele mesmo quem começara.

Olhou para sua mão, parecia estar quebrada, mas com certeza havia válido a pena dar aquele soco e no fundo sorriu.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

' - Isso que você está me pedindo é um tanto complicado... '

Sakura ao ouvir estas palavras limitou-se a sorrir, sabia que Jiraiya não aprovaria de início sua idéia. Sorveu um gole do seu saquê e disse.

' - Talvez possamos estabelecer um acordo Jiraiya-san, dou-lhe minha palavra que não o prejudicarei.'

' -Veja bem Sakura, o problema consiste na exposição do meu bar, estamos à dias de uma Convenção de Kages. Mas... - falou Jiraiya sorvendo seu saquê e o sorriso da jovem alargou-se - ...eu tenho um problema e você é a pessoa ideal pra resolver.'

' - Então me parece que temos um acordo, só falta estabelecermos os termos... – falou apanhando um sushi e colocando-o na boca.'

Jiraiya fitou a mulher a sua frente, gostaria de compreender em que momento ela havia se tornado tão ardilosa. Ela sempre tinha o sorriso certo e a frase certa, e era por isso que ela era a pessoa ideal para o que ele tinha em mente.

' - Eu quero que você leve a falência meia duzia de figurões em um jogo de poker, até falaria para você o e Kakashi montarem uma dupla para jogar, mas como ele saiu da vila em uma missão sem previsão de retorno, teremos que pensar em outra pessoa, tem alguém em mente? '

Um golpe. Sakura havia sido golpeada naquela frase, então ele havia ido embora sem nem ao menos despedir-se. Não que ela estivesse merecendo uma despedida afetuosa naquele momento, mas depois de todos estes anos ele partir sem se despedir lhe machucava profundamente.

' - Vou pensar sobre isso. Agora eu preciso ir... - falou apanhando algum dinheiro na bolsa - … Então temos um acordo, não esqueça o que lhe pedi... - completou colocando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.'

' -Temos um acordo minha querida. Guarde seu dinheiro, em breve você me dará muito dinheiro... - falou entregando o dinheiro a jovem -... Aliás vista algo provocante, facilitará no blefe... -completou.'

' - Esqueceu de quem eu sou discípula? Eu sou uma profissional Jiraiya-san, e você terá muitos falidos em seu bar... - falou saindo do restaurante.'

Jiraiya olho-a de longe, realmente Tsunade havia feito um bom trabalho pervertendo-a a jogatina, mas Kakashi havia feito um trabalho melhor tornando-a irresistivelmente perigosa.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

' - MAS QUE PORRA FOI ESSA, SASUKE! -vociferou Shikamaru entrando no quarto que Sasuke estava hospedado.'

Sasuke limitou-se a olhar de relance a figura furiosa que adentrara o seu quarto. Como se não bastasse ter que aturar o Naruto, agora tinha que ouvir sermão do Nara.

' - Foi ele quem começou... - resmungou Sasuke segurando um pacote de gelo contra o rosto.'

' - FOI ELE QUEM COMEÇOU! - berrou Shikamaru – PUTA QUE PARIU UCHIHA! ISSO NÃO É TÃO SIMPLES ASSIM!'

Sasuke manteve-se calado, pouco lhe importava se era simples ou não. Seu nariz estava doendo, e tudo por causa daquele imbecil do Kankuro. Ele estava pouco se importando com conflitos diplomáticos, na primeira oportunidade que tivesse prenderia aquele bastardo em um genjutso que ele jamais esqueceria e com esses pensamentos deu um sorriso maroto.

' - TÁ RINDO DO QUE UCHIHA! - gritou o Nara arrancando o saco de gelo do rosto do moreno – ...Continue com essa palhaçada e eu te deixo em um estado que médico nenhum vai consertar essa sua cara... - rosnou entredentes atirando o saco de gelo na parede.'

Shikamaru estava irado com tamanha imbecilidade, como se não bastasse se atracar com o irmão do Kazekage no meio de Suna e em plena luz do dia, o Uchiha não conseguia entender a gravidade da situação.

' - Olha Sasuke, eu não quero saber o porque da sua briga com o Kankuro, não me interessa... - falou o Nara indo em direção a porta do quarto – Mas, você VAI se desculpar publicamente com o Gaara e com o Kankuro, e eu não me importo se você quer ou não quer fazer isso. Partimos amanhã de manhã, esteja pronto ás 5 horas... - completou saindo do quarto.'

Sasuke caminhou até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho, seu olho direito estava roxo e seu nariz inchado. Realmente estava péssimo. Ele até poderia ir ao Hospital e pedir que lhe curassem com chakra, mas tinha uma ideia melhor. Quando chegassem em Konoha ele mostraria para o Kankuro o quão perdedor uma pessoa podia ser.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sakura girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a porta lentamente. Entrou no apartamento escuro e completamente vazio, olhando atentamente cada detalhe daqueles cômodos que pareciam tão abandonados como seu coração, deixados para trás como ela própria.

Aproximou-se do balcão da cozinha e apanhou um pequeno envelope e sorriu amargamente, no fundo ele sabia que ela iria até ali. Abriu e encontrou uma carta de baralho, um Ás de copas com uma assinatura dela própria no verso da carta. Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas pernas fraquejaram e seu corpo deslizou pelo balcão até sentar-se fracamente no chão duro, quanto a realidade que devia encarar. Por que será que no fim sempre somos remetidos ao começo?

_' - Nós somos dois trapaceiros! - falou a jovem empolgada – Um autógrafo para você, pois nós seremos a melhor dupla de jogadores do mundo ninja... - completou assinando uma carta de baralho e entregando ao shinobi.'_

_' -Fico feliz que esteja gostando da vida boemia... - falou o homem sinceramente pois finalmente ela estava conseguindo superar toda a dor que havia dentro dela. '_

_' -Eu já sou quase uma boemia nata, Kakashi-sensei... - troçou.'_

_' -Ainda não, mas eu vou te ensinar, e você será a melhor... -falou sorrindo'_

Lembranças...apenas lembranças. Isso era tudo que ela tinha agora, pois no fim nada dura para sempre. Seus olhos ardiam por conta das copiosas lágrimas que despencavam daquelas esmeraldas, que cada vez mais perdiam a esperança no amor.

Novamente abandonada e completamente despedaçada. Porque ela não conseguiu ama-lo da mesma forma que ele a amava? Porque existem tantas maneiras de amar uma pessoa?

Ele não podia deixa-la! Como ela viveria sem aquele que a ensinou a voltar a sorrir, a viver, a amar a si própria. Ele representava todos aqueles anos que ela empenhara em tornar-se uma pessoa mais independente e confiante, como agora continuaria sem ele? Será que havia mesmo mudado? Será que as pessoas conseguem realmente mudar? Ou ela ainda continuava sendo aquela garota fraca e irritante...

Levantou-se, os olhos carregados de dor e lágrimas, doía tanto olhar aquele apartamento tão repleto de cenas deles dois. Caminhou até a porta dando uma olhada naquele lugar que por mais que ela retornasse jamais seria o mesmo.

Fechou a porta e apertou a carta contra o peito. Ela havia perdido Hatake Kakashi para sempre, agora só lhe restavam lembranças...

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Gaara estava transtornado. Sentado em sua sala o Kazekage refletia sobre a desagradável reunião que tivera com o Conselho.

Desde quando um bando de velhos mentecaptos e decrépitos sabem o que é melhor para sua vida?

Graças a impulsividade do seu irmão, aquele bando de velhos declarava que a aliança com Konoha era instável e porque não casar o Kazekage com alguém de uma família proeminente para estabilizar tal aliança?

Então sua vida se resumia a isso?

Já tinha tantos problemas com a Ino e aquele relacionamento conturbado que eles mantinham, se é que ele podia chamar o que eles tinham de relacionamento. Ela era como uma droga viciante, conseguia exorcizar seus demônios ao mesmo tempo que o mergulhava em um sorvedouro com suas manhas e seu jeito que o deixava com vontade de sufoca-la durante a noite para torna-la eternamente calada.

E nunca a Ino seria uma boa opção como esposa do Kazekage: Escandalosa, irreverente, independente e ousada demais.

Quando Kankuro abriu a porta do escritório, não esperava encontrar seu irmão tão perturbado. Sabia que tinha errado, mas não imaginava que isso se refletiria justamente em Gaara.

' - Eu sinto muito... – falou adentrando o cômodo.'

' - … Kankuro... - murmurou erguendo o rosto que continha uma expressão enviesada - … me deixe sozinho, eu estou cansado... -completou com voz rouca.'

' - Eu não queria te causar esse transtorno todo, mas o Uchiha é um otário... – insistiu o Sabaku mais velho.'

' - Kankuro... o melhor que você pode fazer é me deixar sozinho... - murmurou irritado.'

Gaara não queria ouvir ninguém naquele momento, uma fúria insana o dominava e a única que podia aplaca-la estava longe demais naquele instante.

' - Mas eu quero saber como foi a reunião...'

O ruivo ergueu o rosto e encarou friamente seu irmão, como ele podia conhece-lo tão pouco. Normalmente são as pessoas que deveriam nos conhecer melhor aquelas que menos respeitam a nossa individualidade.

Antes que pudesse se controlar Gaara já havia o agarrado pelo colarinho, encarando-o com seus olhos de jade insanos e assustando o moreno.

'-... Me parece que o maior otário que temos aqui é você! - falou colérico - ...e eu terei plena certeza disso se você não sair daqui agora mesmo! - completou empurrando-o.'

Kankuro saiu da sala completamente aturdido, deixando Gaara com sua tão desejada solidão. O ruivo tentava restabelecer o controle, mas sem ela para acalma-lo, as trevas aumentavam em seu peito. E ela a única que tocava seus pecados e o tornava puro.

E nada mais importava: nem o Conselho, nem aquelas manhas irritantes dela, ele iria te-la só para ele, nem que tivesse que mata-la para que nunca o abandonasse.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Sakura estava esparramada no sofá com o controle remoto na mão vagando pelos canais da televisão. Imagens saltitantes, era está impressão que ela tinha enquanto passeava pelos canais; não tinham o menor significado e nada a entretinha naquela noite. Estava quase disposta a tomar um calmante e ir dormir, quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Levantou-se e caminhou até porta. Ao abri-la deparou-se com as únicas pessoas que poderiam arrancar aquela solidão do seu peito, um sorriso de gato e uma loira desvairada.

' -Trouxemos leite e biscoitos para adultos... -falou Sai mostrando a garrafa de tequila e um saco de limões.'

Sakura sorriu e a loira a abraçou. Apenas Ino e Sai eram capazes de entender suas necessidades mais que ela própria.

' -Entrem... eu vou buscar o sal... - falou caminhando em direção a cozinha.'

E eles sabiam que nada melhor que curar a alma através dos sentidos, Sakura estava despedaçada mas naquela noite ela se curaria com sal, limão e tequila.

...

...

...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

...

...

…

N/A: Yoooooooooooooooooooo!

Depois de um imenso Hiatos, a fic está de volta!

Peço humildes desculpas, mas não tive como atualiza-la antes, pois chega um momento da sua vida que você precisa passar a comprar horas ou seu dia nunca é o suficiente. Rs. Horas compradas ou não, aí está um capítulo um pouco mais denso, com a partida do Kakashi (mas ele volta XD) e a dor da Sakura.

Esse capítulo tem por título o que seria o nome da fanfic que estou planejando e conta a história da Sakura com o Kakashi, usei alguns flashbacks que estariam presentes nessa possível fic. Portanto peço humildemente a opinião de vocês, em relação a este projeto.

Agradeço todo o carinho expressado nas reviews e fico exultante pela aceitação da fic. Vocês moram no meu coração!

Agradecimentos especiais a D. Antares (DEH), Fer-chan, Leandro0001, Gabriel e Bernard... que participaram com sugestões e muita paciência na construção deste capítulo...

Bem, nossa votação anterior não deu outra : em primeiro lugar Uchiha Sasuke é o mais cotado para uma noite de sexo selvagem, mas será que o moreno é tão bom assim? Veremos...

Vocês já sabem, então...

Mande um reviewzinho não quebra o seu dedinho! Críticas, elogios, reclamações a demora da atualização, tudo é válido! Se expressem!

Bem é isso... até a próxima!

Kissus!


	6. Orgulho Ferido

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, tendo seus direitos autorais reservados ao Kishimoto-sensei e se me pertencesse existiria o Konoha's Shop e os ninjas desfilariam maravilhosos modelitos Valentino, Armani, Hugo Boss, entre outros._

_..._

_..._

…

Konoha's Bar

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"_É no cérebro, somente no cérebro, que os grandes pecados do mundo são praticados." (OSCAR WILDE)_

…

…

Capitulo 4

...

…

"Orgulho Ferido"

_..._

…

"_Eu me lembro quando_

_Você dizia que odiava meu jeito_

_Eu disse que não voltaria_

_Parece que você só quer_

_O que não pode ter_

_Este ego está machucando_

_Que pena pra você_

_Que quando me teve_

_Não soube o que fazer_

_Fim do jogo, você perdeu__"_

_Eva Simons – Silly Boy._

_..._

_..._

A Conferência de Kages consiste em um evento bienal, cujos objetivos são discutir possíveis alianças e desentendimentos entre as vilas e desta forma conseguir criar diretrizes que mantenham uma diplomacia efetiva entre estas.

Os históricos destas conferências não eram dos melhores, os últimos anos contaram com um strip-tease da Hokage após perder um jogo de pôquer para o Tsuchikage, uma fuga do Kazekage no meio da Conferência por acha-la inútil, um treino amistoso entre a Hokage e o Raikage que praticamente destruiu toda a Aldeia da Névoa deixando a Mizukage em completa catatonia temporária, entre outros acontecimentos de igual impacto; neste ano tal encontro seria em Konoha.

E esta seria a razão primordial do despertador de Haruno Sakura estar tocando as quatro horas da manhã. A antiga pupila da Hokage tinha uma tarefa única no dia do jantar de abertura da Conferência: garantir que Senju Tsunade estivesse sóbria até a hora do seu discurso no jantar.

Sakura abriu os olhos amaldiçoando todas as pessoas que ainda estavam dormindo naquela vila ao contrário dela. Cambaleante caminhou até a cozinha ligando a cafeteira, precisava urgentemente de cafeina em doses cavalares.

Entrou no banheiro olhando suas profundas olheiras através de seu reflexo no espelho e pensou que realmente deveria parar de ficar se embriagando até tarde com Ino e Sai. Adentrou o box e ligou o chuveiro deixando a confortante água morna banhar seu corpo, enquanto divagava sobre o extenuante dia que iria enfrentar.

Retirar todas as garrafas de sake de perto da Tsunade, atender os pacientes da manhã, pegar seu vestido para a festa na lavanderia, arrumar um parceiro para o jogo de hoje a noite que tivesse um sharingan, desmarcar o almoço com Ino, ir ao cabeleireiro e estar pronta às 20 horas para o jantar...

Mas que grande merda! Precisava de um parceiro e porque o único sharingan disponível era o de Uchiha Sasuke! Talvez negociar com Itachi fosse mais fácil, pena que este estivesse morto!

Foi neste momento que uma ideia formou-se em sua mente: sim ela iria enganar um cordeiro gênio e para isso ela precisava do lobo mais inteligente da alcateia.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

VINGANÇA. Por vezes perseguimos uma ideia, um objetivo de tal maneira que nos esquecemos ou sequer notamos tudo aquilo que estamos sacrificando por algo que muitas vezes nos remete ao que não era o que buscávamos no principio: o erro.

ERRO. É a desvirtuação dos nossos objetivos, o momento falho das nossas concretizações. A realização do que não foi proposto, o erro diante da vida que nos leva a culpa.

CULPA. Sentimento medroso a qual somos remetidos diante uma escolha errada que nos parecia correta. Perturba nossa coerência, assombra nossas escolhas, nos faz covardes e nos remete a revolta diante da vida.

REVOLTA. Estado mental transtornado que gera uma insatisfação permanente com aqueles que nos cercam e as escolhas que estes fazem; fato ou acontecimento que modifica nossa percepção e nos faz questionar valores, tornando-nos por vezes irracionais e nos remetendo ao desespero.

DESESPERO. Estado que nos faz perder o controle de nossas emoções, passamos a ser controlados por nossos impulsos e uma ânsia destrutiva alimenta nossa mente. Tememos nossos atos, somos assombrados por nossas escolhas e por fim somos remetidos ao medo.

MEDO. Sentimento que se enclausura em nosso peito e nos tranca dentro de uma jaula, impede que sejamos nós mesmos. Domina nossos atos, enfraquece nossas decisões e nos distância de tudo que nos cerca nos remetendo à solidão.

SOLIDÃO. Condição cuja vastidão assombra mais que seu nome. Profundamente penetrável se instaura não somente em nosso interior como nos envolve efetivamente numa exclusão social que nos deixa completamente sós. E por mais que lutemos permanecemos sozinhos.

E todas as manhãs Sasuke passava por todos esses estágios quando acordava com a voz de seu irmão ecoando na sua mente.

"_Me Desculpe Sasuke...Não haverá uma próxima vez"_

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

...

Quando Haruno Sakura irrompeu pela porta do prédio da Hokage seu nível de mau-humor alcançava a escala de "extremamente perigoso". Acordar ás quatro da manhã não seria problema algum se ela pelo menos soubesse preparar um café decente, mas esta não era uma das suas qualidades e como não havia uma cafeteria aberta naquele horário sua abstinência estava comprometendo seriamente seu raciocínio e lógico seu humor.

Seguindo pelo corredor principal a kunoichi avistou Genma encostado no batente da porta que deveria entrar. Sorte sua que agora tinha em quem descontar seu mau-humor e azar o dele que seria o "sortudo" da vez.

' - Ohayo Sakura-chan! - cumprimentou o shinobe estendendo uma garrafa térmica e uma revista para a rosada.'

Se por um momento a jovem cogitou presentear o moreno com seu humor matinal, aquela ideia se desmanchou no ar ao pegar em suas mãos a garrafa de café e a nova edição da NOVA. Mas isto não significava que ela havia esquecido os desentendimentos anteriores.

' -Arigatou Genma... - falou abrindo a tampa da garrafa térmica e bebendo um gole de café.

' - Uma trégua! - perguntou o homem abrindo a porta para ela entrar – Vamos Sakura-chan, você sabe que somos os melhores juntos...'

Sakura ria por dentro, isso era patético demais, principalmente se pensar que tudo aquilo começou com ELA o trancando em uma armário e parecia terminar com ELE pedindo uma trégua. Mas como nada era o que parecia entre eles, ela sabia que havia muito mais subentendido e omitido naquela garrafa de café.

' - Tudo depende do que você considera "os melhores juntos"... - falou bebericando o café e folheando displicentemente a revista.'

' - Você não foi aos nossos ensaios nesta semana... - falou chateado.'

' - Não tive tempo... - alegou displicente - … Mas a Ino me deixou a par da coreografia que vocês montaram, aliás achei-a excelente...'

Genma reparou que ela estava agindo de forma deveras estranha. Desinteressada demais, ela sempre era tão atenta e tão interessada em travar conversas que demonstravam o quanto seu raciocínio era imprevisível.

' -Curtindo o seu luto? - provocou o shinobe.'

Sakura ergueu os olhos da revista e lançou um olhar cortante ao homem que permanecia apoiado sobre a escrivaninha da Hokage. Ele sabia muito bem que ela estava sofrendo e mesmo assim falava sobre tudo aquilo que ela não precisava escutar.

' - Preto fica muito bem em mim. Mas não se preocupe eu jamais vestiria luto por você...- retrucou.'

Uma caçada. Isso provavelmente chegava o mais próximo de uma definição dessa relação que eles mantinham: caça e caçador, papéis pouco definidos nessa luta que eles travavam a tanto tempo.

' - Vestir luto por mim? - perguntou movimentando a mão num gesto que demonstrava o quanto aquilo era ridículo - … Isso jamais aconteceria porque eu nunca te abandonaria. Você é preciosa demais para ser deixada de lado... – completou numa confissão que mesmo que lançada ao ar daquela maneira, causaria algum impacto na jovem.'

Genma naquele instante havia conseguido desestabilizar a jovem de melenas róseas. Seus olhares se cruzaram de maneira diferente, destituído de todas as artimanhas que sempre ocultavam.

' - Quando eu desisto de encontrar algo além de hedonismo em você, sou surpreendida... – confessou fitando-o curiosamente.'

' - Por isso somos os melhores juntos..., não criamos expectativas em relação um ao outro... - falou aproximando-se felinamente -...Nós podemos mostrar ao mundo que somente o hedonismo diminui o sofrimento... - murmurou tocando o rosto da jovem.'

A proximidade entre eles diminuía lentamente. Genma sorria internamente, depois de tantas táticas frustadas, tantos planos mal sucedidos, ele estava prestes a beber no santo graal.

Adversários ou parceiros? Nem eles sabiam o que eram.

Ela estava desarmada, ele a desarmara covardemente. Primeiro ele lhe ofertava uma inocente garrafa de café, depois a feria descaradamente e a consolava com uma gentileza que a fez perder qualquer ímpeto combativo.

A distância parecia tão fugaz naquele instante, mas ela não conseguia reagir. Uma entrega mortal consciente, lábios que ela sequer sabia se queria provar, mas que eram sinônimo da mais profunda perdição até mesmo para uma alma tão perdida como a dela.

Um milagre poderia salva-la, mas milagres não compunham o seu soneto desarmonioso.

Sentiu uma mão pressionar sua cintura e seu corpo relaxou completamente, fechou os olhos quando viu os lábios dele deixarem o senbon tombarem em direção ao chão. Seus dedos afrouxaram-se e a garrafa desprendeu-se de suas tremulas mãos entornando completamente sobre a roupa do shinobe.

Um líquido viscoso, escuro e quente. Café.

Genma afastou-se da garota sobressaltado. O que significava aquilo? Tocou sua roupa...Café...E foi necessário apenas um instante para que pudesse compreender que novamente falhara.

' - Merda... - murmurou enquanto apanhava algumas folhas sobre a mesa para limpar-se.'

Sakura recostou-se no batente da janela e aspirou fortemente o ar que entrava pela janela, numa tentativa de que uma maior oxigenação do seu cérebro a fizessem compreender tudo o que havia, ou melhor, o que quase havia acontecido.

' -Sakura... - começou Genma quando a porta da sala da Hokage foi escancarada por um escandaloso Naruto.'

' -SAKURA-CHAN... ESTOU TE PROCURANDO FAZ TEMPO... - berrou o shinobe em sua forma tipicamente extravagante – VAMOS, A TSUNADE OOBA-CHAN PODE ACORDAR A QUALQUER MOMENTO! EU JÁ ESCONDI 34 GARRAFAS!- completou entusiasmado.'

' -Bom dia para você também Naruto... -falou a jovem dando um meio-sorriso diante a empolgação do seu amigo - … Acho que nos esbarramos na festa... - completou ao passar ao lado do shinobe que a segurou pelo braço.'

' - Da próxima vez você não terá um garrafa de café nas mãos... -murmurou contra sua orelha enquanto dava um beijo em sua bochecha.'

' -Apenas torça para que eu não tenha uma kunai... -retrucou esboçando um sorriso falso antes de deixar a sala.'

Colaboração e traição. Viviam nesse ciclo vicioso que servia para acalentar as feridas que traziam consigo. Um jogo inocente, não tão inocente da parte dele, pois ele realmente estava disposto a seduzi-la e ela a resistir. E para Shiranui Genma isso só tornava as coisas mais interessantes.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Ino podia escutar o som longínquo que se assemelhava ao toque do seu celular. Revirou-se na cama procurando o aparelho no criado-mudo e não o encontrou mas suas mãos sentiram algo que se assemelhava a base de um abajur. Um abajur? Ela não tinha um abajur.

Sentou-se na cama sobressaltada. Olhou os móveis a sua volta, definitivamente aquele não era seu quarto. Sua cabeça doía insistentemente, caminhou cambaleante até o banheiro da suíte e ao olhar os inúmeros cosméticos hipoalergênicos em cima da pia concluiu que estava no apartamento de Sai, pois ninguém era tão alérgico e fresco como ele naquela Vila. Mas porque estava na cama dele e vestindo uma camisa dele?

As imagens da noite passada corriam freneticamente pela sua mente: Ela, Sakura e Sai bêbados, Sakura dançando ridiculamente em cima do sofá, Sai e sua mania estúpida de pinta-las quando estava bêbado, ela bebendo no gargalo de uma garrafa de "Black Label"... e finalmente os três esparramados lamentando suas vidas pessoais.

Sai estava colocando um prato de torradas sobre o balcão quando uma descabelada Ino entrou na cozinha vestindo uma camisa social sua que mais parecia um micro vestido nela mas considerando o tipo de roupa que por vezes ela usava, aquela camisa era aceitável.

' -Ohayo bebum-chan! -troçou Sai lhe estendendo uma caneca de café - … Você apagou de tal maneira ontem que eu e a Sakura tivemos que coloca-la na cama... -completou sentando-se e apanhando uma torrada.'

' - Aspirina... -murmurou a jovem sentando-se ao lado do moreno, que prontamente lhe estendeu um pequeno frasco de comprimidos -.. De quem são essas ligações? - perguntou atordoada entregando o seu celular para que ele olhasse.'

' - Uma ligação do "Salão Miu Miu", algumas da Sakura e... - falou mexendo no aparelho - ...muitas do "reizinho do castelo de areia" – completou num tom de voz que mostrava o seu desagrado.'

Ino mantinha a cabeça apoiada contra o balcão, os longos fios loiros caindo despenteadamente pelo rosto espalhando-se. Tentava com muito custo raciocinar logicamente mas sua cabeça a estava matando. Definitivamente deveria parar de beber.

Mas que grande droga! Havia marcado de se encontrar ontem com Gaara no hotel que ele estava hospedado mas quando Sakura e Sai apareceram no final da tarde na floricultura com uma garrafa de bebida e um mundo de promessas divertidas ela simplesmente esquecera do ruivo possessivo que a esperava.

O relacionamento deles era tudo menos normal, se é que ela podia considerar o que eles tinham um relacionamento. Preferia classificar como uma dependência física e mental que os levava sempre aos braços um do outro. Entretanto agora definitivamente não era hora de procura-lo, ele devia estar completamente irado e ela sabia o quão doentio ele podia ser nesses casos.

' - Vocês me levam para o mau caminho... - murmurou a loira engolindo algumas aspirinas - … preciso tomar um banho, ainda tenho que comprar um vestido antes de ir ao salão de beleza... - completou roubando a caneca das mãos do moreno e bebendo o cappuccino dele.'

' - Você quer mesmo discutir quem leva quem para o mau caminho? - perguntou esboçando um sorriso cínico -... Vou buscar uma toalha para você... – falou levantando-se e mostrando um semblante de dor, enquanto levava uma das mãos até a região lombar.'

' -Você não devia ter dormido no sofá... Tenho hora marcada com um massagista maravilhoso, você vai no meu lugar! - repreendeu a loira o forçando a sentar-se novamente -... Não se preocupe, eu sei aonde ficam as toalhas... Vou me apressar que nós já estamos atrasados... – completou indo para o banheiro.'

' - E quem disse que eu vou com você fazer compras e passar o dia em um salão de beleza?'

' -Vai valer a pena cada segundo... As mãos do Kiyoko são puro relaxamento! - gritou a jovem despindo-se.'

' - Se precisar de ajuda para lavar as costas me chame... -gritou o moreno.'

' - Vamos deixar para uma próxima vez, querido... - gritou forçando uma voz meiga e ingênua enquanto trancava a porta do banheiro.'

Sai sorriu. Realmente aquela loira desvairada era pura diversão...

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Amanhecia em Konoha. As pessoas começavam a movimentar-se pelas ruas e o comércio local abria suas portas para a clientela. O sol lançava sobre a vila seus raios dourados, porém sem conseguir aquece-la devido ao inverno que insistia em permanecer.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros adorava o final do inverno, pois com ele vinha aquela expectativa do desabrochar das cerejeiras que tanto lembravam sua melhor amiga. Era como se todo ano ele esperasse que ela desabrochasse junto com elas, superando todas as dores que ela teimava esconder.

Naruto caminhava animadamente pela Vila ao lado da jovem de fios rosados que mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o suéter verde numa tentativa de se aquecer.

Eles haviam vivido tantas coisas juntos, tantas batalhas, tantas decepções... Mas no fim eles haviam saído vitoriosos; Sasuke estava de volta!

Mas no fundo o loiro hiperativo não estava satisfeito, ele havia falhado com aquela garota que ele tanto amou na sua adolescência. Ele havia cumprido a sua promessa, mas não foi por isso que ela voltou a sorrir, pois ele sabia que ela havia aprendido com Sai a sustentar aqueles sorrisos falsos.

' -...Para onde você levou todas as garrafas de sake? -perguntou a jovem.'

Naruto olhou a garota ao seu lado e sorriu. Será que ela tinha idéia do quanto ele se preocupava com ela?

' - Você está falando das 378 garrafas que confiscamos? -perguntou encarando-a enquanto ela afirmava positivamente com a cabeça - ...Ahhh... eu mandei o Konohamaru e o Kiba leva-las para a mansão Uchiha, Dattebayo! - completou gargalhando.'

' -Você não fez isso... -falou estupefata.'

' - Não se preocupe o que não falta lá é espaço... E depois do que aconteceu em Suna, ele está merecendo qualquer tipo de perturbação... - falou apoiando um dos braços no ombro da jovem - ...Quer que eu te acompanhe até o hospital, dattebayo?'

Sakura encarou aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis e sentiu um grande aperto no peito, detestava ter que mentir para ele.

' -Não...ainda tenho que apanhar o vestido da Tsunade-shishou na costureira. - mentiu – E você vai fazer o que agora?'

Naruto vacilou por um instante. Havia tanto tempo que ele tentava contar para ela sobre o seu relacionamento com Hinata, mas sempre imperava um grande receio de como ela reagiria ao saber que há mais de um ano eles escondiam isso dela e de todos os outros. E novamente ele optou por uma mentira.

' -Como futuro Hokage eu tenho que apoiar a Tsunade-ooba-chan neste dia... Estou ajudando na organização do evento, dattebayo! - falou tentando soar o mais animado possível - ...Mas antes vou ao Ichikaru fazer meu desejum!'

Ele preferia acreditar que isso não era uma mentira, mas sim uma omissão. Até porque ele estava auxiliando na organização do evento, mesmo que fosse forçado pela Hokage.

Sakura sorriu. Era incrível como ele nunca deixava de pensar em ramén.

' - Então bom desejum para você... -falou dando-lhe as costas e caminhando.'

' -ATÉ MAIS TARDE SAKURA-CHAN! -berrou acenando para a jovem.'

E por mais que tentassem ignorar naquele momento ambos carregavam um grande peso por ter mentido.

_Uma constante simples na lei da vida é que todos mentem e a variável é sobre o que e para quem..._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Neji e Sasuke corriam pelas ruas de Konoha. Trajando roupas esportivas a dupla de gênios arrancava suspiros e desmaios por onde passavam, levando parte da população feminina local à desejar veementemente ser as gotículas de suor que escorriam pelos seus rostos.

' -Ouvi dizer que você bateu no Kankuro... - falou Neji displicentemente enquanto corria ao lado do vingador.'

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto, seu rosto ainda tinha resquícios dos socos de Kankuro que eram parcialmente ocultados pelos óculos escuros .

' - Ele me irritou... - murmurou.'

' - Te irritou? - perguntou o Hyuuga sarcasticamente. -...Não acho que ele tenha esse tipo de capacidade...'

Sasuke limitou-se a continuar correndo, não tinha o menor interesse em ficar falando sobre aquele perdedor com o Hyuuga. Ele tinha outras coisas que insistiam em perturbar a sua mente, desde um Itachi que ecoava em sua cabeça aquela última frase dita antes de morrer até uma irritante médica-nin que naquele momento lhe parecia curiosamente interessante.

' - ...Mas eu também acho que a menos que você esteja interessado em algo que a tanto tempo o Kankuro deseja, esse seu olho roxo só atesta que você enlouqueceu... - cutucou o Hyuuga -... Uma mulher temperamental, maluca... - continuou o gênio lembrando dos seus dedos quebrados, até que seus olhos pousaram numa curiosa cena do outro lado da rua e seus pés pararam de correr.'

Sentada numa pequena mesa ao lado da janela de uma aconchegante cafeteria, uma jovem de cabelo cor de chocolate e olhos da mesma cor mexia distraidamente uma caneca de chocolate quente enquanto sorria abertamente. Mas a particularidade que chamou a atenção do Hyuuga foi um rapaz de cabelos azuis sentado a frente dela e que parecia alegrar tanto sua acompanhante.

' - Cansou ou está tendo uma síncope? - perguntou Sasuke notando a parada súbita do amigo e logo seus olhos encontraram a cena que o Hyuuga tanto prestava atenção – Quer que eu te compre um cafézinho? - completou troçando enquanto lançava um sorriso sarcástico.'

' -Você é mesmo um escroto, Uchiha... -murmurou contrariado voltando a correr.'

O gênio Hyuuga nem poderia descrever aquele terrível pulsar das suas têmporas. E naquele momento ele simplesmente percebeu que preferia ver Mitsashi Tenten em suas pitorescas cenas de embriaguez e boemia, do que sentada em uma cafeteria com um rapaz r a lógica deste raciocínio era simples: qualquer noitada era efêmera, mas aquele café poderia ter implicações muito mais duradouras, que o jovem Hyuuga não sabia como lidar. O único desejo que preenchia sua mente, era o de quebrar em milhares de pedaços aquele otário que estava fazendo ela sorrir tão sinceramente.

Sasuke tinha plena noção que a minutos atrás aquela conversa lhe era plenamente desfavorável mas na grande jogada da vida o segredo consiste em pequenas oportunidades de tornar o desfavorável algo favorável e esta era a oportunidade do Uchiha e talvez ele tivesse um ímpeto de jogador escondido.

' - Eu não costumo me interessar por muitas coisas, principalmente por pessoas temperamentais; já você meu amigo parece ter uma queda por causas perdidas... – alfinetou – Não se preocupe, somente os superficiais tem dificuldade de desprender-se de emoções e este não é o seu caso...'

Neji encarou o moreno que ainda corria ao seu lado. Dizem que estamos em constante busca dos nossos pares sociais e somente isso explicaria aquela amizade mordaz que eles tinham. Eles eram dois cretinos.

' - Sabe o que eu desejo, Uchiha? Que você se apaixone irremediavelmente por uma mulher temperamental e maluca... – falou o Hyuuga dando um sorriso torto e ajeitando o rabo de cavalo desfeito pelo ritmo da corrida - … E que ela te ensine que você é um grande tolo superficial.'

Sasuke deu um sorriso torto que evidenciava seus hematomas. Era incrível a profundidade psicológica das conversas que ele conseguia manter com Neji, tinha que reconhecer que ele era um dos poucos que não o irritava mesmo quando lhe desejava que se apaixonasse pela Haruno, coisa que o Uchiha ingenuamente considerava tolice.

' - E você sabe o que eu desejo, Hyuuga? Ver a sua cara de tolo frustado por seu desejo nunca se realizar... – falou ajeitando os óculos escuros –... Agora vou deixa-lo com seus desejos frustados, porque tenho uma consulta médica com uma mulher temperamental e maluca... e foi muito difícil conseguir um horário. -completou começando a correr em outra direção.'

' -Ei Uchiha, cuidado: quem cospe pro alto cai na testa... - gritou o Hyuuga enquanto alongava suas pernas.'

_E mal sabia Hyuuga Neji que talvez ele tivesse ares de profeta._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Nara Shikamaru encarava preguiçosamente a mulher de cabelos rosados que parecia estar tão confortável sentada na poltrona da sua sala de estar. Reparou que ela carregava junto com a bolsa o jaleco do hospital, logo deveria estar indo trabalhar, mas como já passava das dez da manhã presumiu que ela já deveria estar no hospital e não em sua casa. Isso cheirava a algo extremamente problemático.

' -Você poderia parar de me analisar... - pediu suavemente mas um leve timbre demonstrava o seu nervosismo.'

' -Você parece estar atrasada e nervosa. Precisando de algum favor, Sakura? - perguntou sentando-se no sofá.'

Sakura bufou, era tão difícil lidar com aquele lobo inteligente, pois não importava a jogada ele sempre estava um passo a frente.

' -Pode apostar...- respondeu.'

' -Seus pedidos são sempre problemáticos demais. Mas qual o problema?.'

Sakura abriu a bolsa e entregou um pequeno pergaminho para Shikamaru.

' - Abra... -murmurou.'

' -Seus pergaminhos sempre terminam em confusão, o último rendeu uma briga... - falou zombeteiro antes de ler atentamente - ...mas isso é um pergaminho de missão para Uchiha Sasuke...'

' - Se você não percebeu quer dizer que minha falsificação está muito boa... -falou a jovem mordendo o lábio inferior num trejeito travesso.'

' -Está muito boa sua falsificação, mas eu percebi... - falou o moreno acendendo um cigarro.'

Shikamaru fitou aquela curiosa mulher a sua frente, ela era esperta, ele tinha que reconhecer isso mas o que ela pretendia? Um pergaminho falso para Uchiha Sasuke, isso cheirava a um grande problema.

' -Shikamaru, eu realmente não queria te envolver nisso e muito menos precisar do Sasuke mas ele é minha única opção. E eu não poderia simplesmente pedir que ele me ajudasse, por isso o pergaminho. - falou a jovem nervosamente – Se o Kakashi estivesse aqui isso não seria necessário... - murmurou amargamente.'

Eles já haviam trabalhado juntos no Núcleo de Inteligência da ANBU, antes que ela tivesse assumido todas as responsabilidades do Hospital. Era muito estranho ver aquela kunoichi que era tão decidida e impulsiva ainda ficar desestabilizada quando o assunto era Uchiha Sasuke. No fundo seu pai estava certo, mulheres são mesmo muito problemáticas.

' - Eu já entendi o seu plano. Você precisa de mim para dar legitimidade a sua falsa missão... eu devo entregar o pergaminho. - falou pensativo enquanto ela afirmava positivamente com a cabeça – Eu vou te ajudar mas precisamos ajustar alguns pontos falhos.'

Sakura sorriu. Ela ia enganar o cordeiro gênio, graças a ajuda do lobo mais inteligente da alcateia.

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

' -Terminamos! - falou Konohamaru após colocar a última caixa de papelão repleta de garrafas de sake na sala da mansão Uchiha. - OUVIU KIBA! -completou berrando.'

Sem ouvir nenhuma resposta, o jovem shinobi começou a procurar o Inuzuka pelos cômodos da casa. Definitivamente Sarutobi Konohamaru tinha dificuldades em lidar com o Inuzuka, não que o achasse uma má pessoa mas a questão era que ele era um completo boçal.

Entrou no quarto do Uchiha e encontrou Kiba revirando o armário do mesmo. Por Kami que diabos ele estava fazendo?

' - O que você está fazendo? - perguntou passando uma das mãos nervosamente nos cabelos – Enlouqueceu?'

' - Sem estresse Konohamaru... -falou enquanto mexia na gaveta de cuecas do Uchiha – Vai dizer que você nunca quis saber os truques do Sasuke para ser o _bambambã_ entre as mulheres? -completou anotando algumas coisas num bloco de papel.'

' -Você é gay? -perguntou o outro levemente assustado com aquele papo.'

' -TÁ MALUCO! - exclamou Kiba antes de entrar no banheiro e começar a vasculhar todos os cosméticos existentes no local – ...Eu só quero saber o que aquele cara faz para ter tantas garotas loucas para faze-lo feliz se é que você me entende... - completou dando um sorriso sacana enquanto fazia mais algumas anotações.'

' -Bem, se você não está com pressa eu estou. Tenho vários relatórios das missões que fiz essa semana para entregar e Naruto-sensei prometeu que iriamos treinar hoje. - falou mexendo nos cabelos num gesto muito semelhante ao de Naruto.'

Kiba encarou o garoto por um instante e reparou que este vestia uma jaqueta laranja e até mesmo seus trejeitos estavam semelhantes aos de Naruto. Aquele garoto era estranho demais.

' - Fez quantas missões essa semana? - perguntou cheirando um frasco de perfume do Uchiha e depois anotando o nome do mesmo.'

' - 17... - respondeu impaciente - …Vai demorar muito aí? -completou.'

' -17! Nossa pra que tudo isso? Tá querendo casar? - perguntou gargalhando enquanto passava no rosto a espuma de babear do Uchiha.'

Konohamaru revirou os olhos, realmente o Inuzuka era um grande boçal.

' -Não seja ridículo Kiba! Digamos que eu tenha gastado muito dinheiro ultimamente... -falou o jovem contrariado – Então, que tal irmos embora? Ainda temos que entregar a chave da mansão para o Naruto. -completou lembrando-se que eles estavam com uma chave que não era deles e em uma casa que também não era deles.'

' -Relaxa cara, já estamos indo... - falou o Inuzuka enquanto terminava de usar o aparelho de barbear do Uchiha – ...Então quer dizer que você andou gastando dinheiro com mulheres, safadinho... -completou troçando.'

' -Kami-sama dai-me paciência porque se me der força eu mato... – murmurou Konohamaru entredentes - …Terminou sua sessão de beleza com as coisas do Uchiha? - insistiu. '

' - Terminei.. - falou passando o gel pós-barba – Quem é o cachorrão, hein? - completou falando para sua imagem contra o espelho.'

' -Você devia procurar um médico... -falou ao ver aquela cena bizarra.'

' -Só se for uma médica bem gostosa como a Sakura... - falou ajeitando a jaqueta de couro – Alias você deveria falar com ela... -completou saindo do banheiro.'

' -Hã!Falar com QUEM! -falou o garoto assustado.'

' - Você deveria falar com essa garota que você está afim. Posso te dar umas dicas... - falou saindo do quarto juntamente com o garoto – ...Ou até mesmo te emprestar essa lista que eu fiz com o nome de todas as marcas que o Uchiha usa. - completou mostrando o bloco de papel'

' - Eu não preciso de ajuda... - falou enquanto trancava a porta da mansão.'

' -Ah, então você se garante garanhão? - troçou – E quem seria a gatinha? Hum... eu lembro que tem uma garota no seu time, até que é jeitosinha.'

' - A Moegi! - perguntou incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir – Ela é minha AMIGA!'

' -Calma cara, você se estressa a toa... - falou erguendo os braços num gesto que enfatizava que não estava atrás de briga - Além do que esse papinho de que "ela é minha amiga" não cola, já cansei de dormir com amigas minhas... – completou enquanto caminhava pelas ruas da vila.'

Konohamaru fechou os olhos e contou até dez silenciosamente. E agradeceu mentalmente a Kami-sama por ter realizado 17 missões exaustivas naquela semana permitindo que naquele momento em que tinha vontade de esganar Inuzuka, estivesse dolorido demais para isso.

' - Pense o que quiser Kiba, mas te garanto que a Moegi é só minha amiga.'

' -Então você deve estar atrás de alguém mais experiente..., não te culpo alguns não tem paciência para ensinar. - falou o Inuzuka com ares de filósofo – Mas por algum acaso eu conheceria essa mulher mais experiente? - perguntou maliciosamente.'

' -Esqueça essa história Kiba! Eu comprei um Nintendo DS! Satisfeito! - mentiu o garoto para se livrar daquele maluco.'

' - Eu sabia que você ainda era um amador... - falou o Inuzuka olhando as pernas de uma animada Ino que caminhava do outro lado da rua com Sai -...Quando você estiver preparado eu serei o seu mestre... -completou colocando a mão no ombro do garoto de maneira solene.'

' -VOCÊ É MALUCO KIBA! - exasperou-se Konohamaru dando as costas ao Inuzuka e indo embora possesso.'

' -Esse garoto tem algum problema... - murmurou Kiba antes de seguir seu caminho completamente confuso com a reação de Konohamaru.'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Sakura irrompeu pela porta do Hospital de Konoha consciente que em questão de segundos o mundo desabaria na sua cabeça. 5,4,3,2,1...

' -SAKURA! - chamou uma histérica Shizune cujas profundas olheiras faziam as de Sakura praticamente inexistentes. - Aonde você estava? Eu preciso cuidar dos preparativos do jantar e você e a Ino desaparecem! Tsunade-sama está tão furiosa por estar sóbria... - completou quase aos prantos.'

' -Me desculpe Shizune eu tive alguns imprevistos... -falou a jovem vestindo o jaleco – Mas fique tranquila que eu dou conta de tudo por aqui, pode ir embora... - completou apanhando na recepção algumas fichas de pacientes.'

' - Doutora Haruno seu primeiro paciente já está no seu consultório... – falou a recepcionista ao entregar as fichas enquanto a rosada afirmava positivamente com a cabeça – ...Entregaram alguns presentes para a senhora, estão na sua sala. – completou a moça mas a rosada já não estava prestando atenção na recepcionista .'

' - Ótimo! Porque eu estou a beira de um ataque... - falou a morena nervosa – E não esqueça de dar um jeito naquele seu paciente do quarto 301, ele fugiu novamente! Ainda bem que um segurança viu e o trouxe de volta. - completou.'

' -Não esquecerei. - murmurou entrando no elevador e acenando um "tchau" quando este fechou a porta, largando Shizune a fazer uma série de recomendações que não foram ouvidas pela Haruno.'

Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira que supostamente pertencia a Haruno Sakura, a sua frente havia uma bela e grande caixa de presente colocada sobre a mesa, um cuidadoso laço vermelho enfeitava a caixa branca e ao lado da mesma um buquê de tulipas. Olhou para o canto esquerdo da sala aonde haviam alguns balões em forma de coração, e deu um sorriso sarcástico. Até que ponto algumas pessoas chegam.

Apanhou o pequeno cartão meticulosamente colocado na caixa branca. Abriu.

"_Seu corpo é fruto proibido  
É a chave de todo pecado  
E da libido  
E prum garoto introvertido  
Como Eu! É a pura perdição..."_

_Espero que aprecie o presente _

_é perfeito para você..._

_Ass: seu Amado..."_

_'_ -Ridículo... - murmurou o Uchiha.'

Sasuke se preparava para devolver o cartão ao presente quando escutou um característico barulho de sapatos de salto alto e em seguida o girar da maçaneta. Rapidamente guardou o cartão no bolso da calça.

Sakura abriu a porta da sua sala e tamanha foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Uchiha Sasuke de óculos escuros sentado em sua cadeira.

' -Sasuke! – pronunciou em uma tentativa de realmente acreditar que era ele ali em sua sala.'

' -Antes que você crie alguma expectativa não fui eu que trouxe os presentes._ – _falou levantando-se da cadeira e recostando na maca que ficava ao lado da mesa.'

Sakura revirou os olhos, havia esquecido que o ego do Uchiha ultrapassava a exosfera. Aproximou-se da mesa e seus olhos procuraram o costumeiro cartão que sempre acompanhava os misteriosos presentes. Não encontrou. Mas não pode deixar de notar uma pequena marca de durex na caixa, logo o cartão havia sido retirado.

' - Então Sasuke qual o problema? -perguntou apanhando a caixa para em seguida guarda-la dentro de um armário.'

' - Aquele seu pergaminho complicou minha vida. Olha o que seu namoradinho fez... - falou tirando os óculos escuros – Ele costuma bater em todos os que carregam a sua correspondência? - provocou.'

' - Sabe Uchiha, eu vou te ensinar três coisinhas básicas: primeiro ele não é meu namoradinho; segundo eu não importo com o que acontece com quem carrega minha correspondência e...- falou a jovem se aproximando da maca. - ...terceiro: é muito feio pegar coisas que não te pertencem... – completou deslizando suavemente a mão dentro do bolso do vingador e apanhando o cartão. '

Sasuke não sabia dizer o que mais o intrigou naquele momento: a língua afiada da Haruno ou as hábeis mãos dela dentro do bolso de sua calça.

Sakura estava quebrando todas as regras que criou em seu próprio jogo. Ela havia quebrado a regra número um se aproximando dele, quebrara a número dois quando decidiu criar uma armadilha para força-lo a jogar com ela naquela noite. Definitivamente ela sabia que qualquer uma das regras que criou não funcionavam empiricamente quando ela tinha que lidar com ele.

' - Eu ainda acho que ele é seu namoradinho... - falou segurando o pulso da jovem impedindo-a de se afastar - ...você costumava se importar até mesmo com aquele que carrega sua correspondência, me diga Sakura: quem é você? - completou fitando aquele par de esmeraldas que o encaravam espantados.'

Sasuke sabia que aquele olhar espantado dela significava que ele havia conseguido de alguma maneira desestabiliza-la. E um sorriso vitorioso começava a ser esboçado pelo vingador, pois isto apenas significava que seria muito fácil mostrar à aquele perdedor quem é que ditava as regras e que no fundo ela nunca seria imune a sua influência.

Sakura mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela passara tantos anos tentando descobrir quem era ele e agora ela ouvia ele proferir aquela pergunta que ela fez a respeito dele desde o dia em que se conheceram.

Ela estava perdida na imensidão daqueles olhos negros quando reparou no peculiar sorriso que o Uchiha esboçava. E naquele momento ela percebeu que havia caído em uma armadilha.

' -Quem sou eu? - perguntou suavemente enquanto colocava uma das mãos na face do vingador e através do seu chackra ia curando todos os hematomas dele -... Isso Sasuke...você vai ter que descobrir sozinho... – completou num tom de motejo que surpreendeu ela mesma.

Sasuke não estava preparado para aquele tipo de resposta e na realidade ele não estava preparado para essa Haruno Sakura que estava parada a sua frente. E talvez fosse um pouco mais complicado mostrar quem ditava as regras.

' - Já está devidamente curado Sasuke, sem nenhum hematoma para esconder hoje a noite. – falou a jovem se afastando e sentando-se em sua cadeira numa tentativa de parecer muito mais confiante do que realmente estava. - Mais algum problema, Uchiha? - completou enquanto fingia procurar algo nas fichas dos pacientes.'

' - Algumas coisas podem ter mudado por aqui mas você não pode negar o seu passado... ninguém pode... - falou curvando-se sobre a mesa e encarando aquele par de esmeraldas que pareciam ter adquirido um brilho diferente daquele que possuía anos atrás - ...E não se preocupe, eu terei o maior prazer em descobrir sozinho... – falou colocando os óculos escuros e saindo da sala deixando uma perturbada Sakura a encarar a porta entreaberta. '

_E talvez orgulho ferido fosse capaz de ensinar lições que não podem ser aprendidas no campo de batalha._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

O pós-guerra representou para Konoha o momento de cicatrizar suas feridas e perdas. Em tempos de paz nada mais significativo do que o progresso, que sempre tende a se estabelecer em uma sociedade politicamente bem governada e com uma economia expansiva.

A construção de uma loja de departamentos em Konoha era a prova concreta destas mudanças que o pós-guerra trouxe e a possibilidade de uma vida tranquila e mundana para aqueles que haviam vivido tanto tempo as angústias da guerra.

Konoha's Shop era esse subterfúgio criado pela expansão econômica. Sua arquitetura expressa modernidade, com amplas vitrines e uma variedade exorbitante de produtos de consumo. Esta loja com seus dois andares de produtos e marcas aclamadas era o paraíso para Yamanaka Ino e o pior pesadelo de Sai.

Sai e Ino atravessavam a rua para entrar na loja quando o moreno avistou não muito longe Shikamaru e Sasuke conversando na calçada e o primeiro pensamento do moreno foi que só podia ser alguma praga de Kami-sama em um dia que ele estava de ótimo humor ver a cara do Uchiha.

' -Você está pronto? -perguntou a loira desviando a atenção do moreno para si enquanto abria a porta da loja de departamentos – Porque não vamos sair até eu encontrar o vestido perfeito... - completou arrastando o moreno para dentro da loja.'

Ino sempre se divertia imensamente comprando roupas, sapatos, óculos, lenços e todas as coisas que seu cartão de crédito era capaz de pagar.

Sai não podia negar que era prazeroso ver a energia que a Yamanaka emanava andando pela loja, apanhando peças e mais peças de roupas, experimentando óculos escuros enquanto fazia caretas e poses. E não havia uma só peça que não ficasse bem nela, porque no fundo ela havia nascido para isso: brilhar.

' - Preto ou vermelho, Sai? - falou apanhando dois vestidos enquanto ainda usava os óculos escuros que havia apanhando na seção de acessórios.'

Sai estava distraído digitando uma mensagem de texto no celular enquanto tentava equilibrar no outro braço uma série de vestidos que a loira havia apanhado.

' - Azul Ino! Combina com seus olhos e fica maravilhoso na sua pele... -falou displicentemente enquanto guardava o celular no bolso e apanhava um micro vestido azul de paetês e entregava para a garota.'

' - Problemas com o seu relacionamento? - perguntou a loira apanhando o vestido azul das mãos do moreno.'

' - Eu acho que eu não posso considerar o que eu tenho um relacionamento. - falou encarando a garota que mexia em alguns vestidos que estavam pendurados.'

' - Idem. - murmurou a jovem – ...Talvez fosse interessante vocês conversarem... - completou lhe lançando um sorriso consolador enquanto colocava uma echarpe vinho no pescoço dele.'

' - Quem sabe hoje a noite... - murmurou distraído enquanto fitava os intensos olhos azuis dela.'

' - Então vamos ao provador? Porque devemos ter uns 27 vestidos aqui... -falou rindo e puxando-o em direção ao provador.'

Sai estava confuso. Havia algo errado com ele e a sua amizade com Ino e ele não conseguia entender em que momento ela havia se tornado uma companhia tão agradável.

Não era logicamente possível que estivesse desenvolvendo algum tipo de síndrome em que Yamanaka Ino era mais que uma amiga, isso era impossível. Ela não era o seu tipo de relacionamento mas então porque ela lhe fazia tão bem?

' -Você não vem? - perguntou a jovem vendo-o parado na entrada do provador.'

' - Isso seria estranho... - falou o moreno se referindo ao fato de ela querer arrasta-lo para dentro de um provador com menos 1,5 m² - … O "reizinho do castelo de areia" não vai gostar disso... – provocou.'

' - Nada é estranho entre nós e você não representa perigo algum para mim... - falou arrastando-o -...Já eu não posso garantir o contrário...ando meio carente, sabe... - troçou.'

' - Louca... - murmurou deixando ela puxa-lo para dentro do provador.'

_E parece que teremos uma prova de roupa ou seria uma prova de fogo?_

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Sasuke caminhava pela rua principal da vila indo em direção ao Konoha's Shop atrás de um terno adequado para o jantar de abertura da Conferência. Por trás das lentes dos óculos escuros ele podia enxergar os olhares cobiçosos que as mulheres lhe lançavam enquanto passava por elas e de certa forma ele podia imaginar que elas estavam olhando sua bunda de maneira indecorosa. E no fundo ele adorava isso, porque ele sabia o frenesi que causava no sexo oposto.

Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios ao ver uma garota praticamente bater contra um poste com sua bicicleta por estar olhando fixamente para ele.

' - Precisamos conversar, Uchiha... - falou Shikamaru surgindo ao lado do moreno enquanto observava a garota espatifada no chão - ...Acidente feio, deve ter machucado... - comentou tragando seu cigarro.'

' - Diga o que quer... -falou o vingador levemente mal-humorado, pois certamente o Nara viria com aquela história de que ele teria que desculpar-se publicamente com o Perdedor.'

' - Tenho uma missão para você... -falou tirando um pequeno pergaminho do bolso e entregando ao Uchiha - … É coisa simples, você servirá de apoio a Sakura na missão... – completou pegando o maço de cigarros do bolso.'

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas curioso, Haruno Sakura? Abriu o pergaminho e leu atentamente. Hum... interessante.

' - Procure a Sakura durante o jantar se tiver alguma dúvida... – falou o shinobe observando sua ex-companheira de time entrar no Konoha's Shop acompanhada de Sai - … A missão será hoje a noite, no Konoha's Bar... - completou acendendo um cigarro.'

' - Só isso? - murmurou o Uchiha guardando o pergaminho no bolso.'

' - Apenas tente não se meter em nenhuma confusão desta vez, ou você vai se arrepender... - ameaçou o outro dando as costas e indo embora com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.'

_Talvez cordeiros gênios não sejam tão espertos assim._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

' - Você não acha que está um pouquinho apertado aqui? - perguntou ironicamente se referindo ao fato de estar dentro de um minúsculo provador junto com uma loira maluca e uns 27 vestidos.'

' - Agradeça por ainda ter oxigênio aqui... - troçou a jovem enquanto vestia um longo e justo tomara-que-caia verde musgo - …o zíper... – murmurou virando de costas para o shinobe enquanto segurava o longo rabo de cavalo para que ele pudesse fechar o zíper.'

Sai fechou o vestido cuidadosamente enquanto sentia a loira praticamente comprimir todo seu diafragma para manter-se dentro do vestido.

' - Não gostei... - falou o moreno olhando para ela através do reflexo do espelho – ...você fica muito melhor de azul... – completou deslizando os dedos pelas costas dela e abrindo o zíper fazendo o vestido de cetim ir de encontro ao chão revelando a lingerie azul rendada.'

Sai quando proferiu aquelas palavras não teve um apelo consciente que ela vestia uma lingerie azul. Mas certamente o inconsciente dele já havia notado isso, nas inúmeras trocas de roupa que ela já havia feito naquele provador.

Ino sabia que havia um número considerável de homens que fariam qualquer coisa para estar dentro de um provador com ela, mas Sai era diferente, ela confiava nele e sabia que eles eram amigos acima de tudo e ele nunca em todos aqueles anos mostrou algum real interesse nela, até porque ela não fazia o seu tipo. E por isso ela precisava acreditar que ele realmente estava falando da cor azul e não das roupas de baixo dela.

Sai apanhou um micro vestido azul de paetês na pilha que estava no canto do provador e que ele mesmo havia escolhido.

' - Tente este... - murmurou entregando o vestido.'

Ino apanhou o vestido e enquanto o vestia sua mente parecia dar piruetas sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo naquele momento. Era uma ilusão da parte dela imaginar que poderia haver qualquer insinuação por parte dele, eles sempre brincaram sobre isso, fazendo piadas e flertes que nunca realmente existiram. Então porque ela ficava pensando sobre isso se não existia nada ali?

' - Ai, Sai aqui está apertado aqui! - falou desequilibrando-se e sendo segurada por ele.'

' - Ino se você mudasse a posição seria melhor... – respondeu equilibrando-a e fechando o zíper do vestido.'

' - Ah esquece! Você acha que este azul marinho não vai ficar muito evidente? – perguntou a kunoichi manhosa se referindo ao quão justo o vestido havia ficado.'

' - Tem outras coisas em evidência Ino, ou melhor a mostra... -respondeu o ex-Anbu Raiz se referindo ao tamanho micro do vestido que deixavam as esguias pernas dela totalmente a mostra – Mas...você está perfeita...fabulosa! – sussurrou mirando a imagem da Yamanaka pelo espelho '

Uchiha Sasuke estava separado de Yamanaka Ino e Sai por apenas uma simples divisória do provador e na cabine ao lado o vingador tirava conclusões impudicas sobre um diálogo duvidoso e o fato de que a garota do Kazekage estava em um provador com o oligofrênico do Sai.

_Talvez o Gaara-sama devesse tomar conta das suas coisas, antes que acabasse perdendo..._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Sasuke estava apoiado em frente ao balcão de acessórios masculinos do Konoha's Shop enquanto uma muito simpática e solicita atendente lhe ajudava a escolher uma gravata.

' -Temos também estas de seda da Giorgio Armani... -falou a sorridente atendente mostrando uma série de gravatas das mais diferentes tonalidades.'

O vingador continuava a escutar a atenciosa atendente que lhe mostrava as variadas marcas que a loja oferecia, quando reparou numa figura loira cheia de pacotes e um vestido azul na mão andar apressada enquanto falava no celular.

' - Olá Sasuke-kun... – falou parando ao seu lado enquanto tapava o microfone do celular – ...Entendi Sakura...vou pedir para o Sai escolher... - continuou falando no celular enquanto acenava para que Sai se aproximasse... - Certo... eu não acredito que você ganhou um Valentino...além de testuda é sortuda... Nos vemos no jantar, beijos... -falou desligando o celular.'

' - Você deveria comprar a azul...combina com você... - falou a Yamanaka para o vingador enquanto Sai parava ao lado da loira - … Sakura pediu para você escolher uma gravata vermelha para o Kankuro, parece que a dele não tem nada haver com a cor do vestido dela. Me encontre no caixa, estarei na fila. - completou virando-se para Sai e dando as instruções – Ja ne Sasuke-kun... - falou a loira saindo apressada.'

Sasuke escutou atentamente a conversa da Yamanaka com o Sai, então a Sakura iria acompanhada do Perdedor na festa. Isso seria muito interessante.

' - Eu quero aquela gravata vermelha... – falou Sai indicando um modelo de seda Hugo Boss – Obrigada... - agradeceu –... Uchiha, você deveria comprar uma gravata preta, assim ficaria igual aos garçons... - completou lançando um sorriso de gato ao vingador para depois dar-lhe as costas e ir embora, enquanto lhe mostrava o dedo médio.'

' -Eu vou querer uma igual a que ele acabou de levar... - falou Sasuke dando um meio sorriso enquanto a atendente apanhava a gravata.'

_É parece que teremos duas pessoas com gravatas idênticas em um tapete vermelho._

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Tenten estava sentada em sua cama encarando fixamente seu perfeito vestido negro pendurado na porta do armário. Sua mente vagava pelos acontecimentos das últimas semanas, tantas coisas haviam acontecido desde aquela noite no Konoha's Bar.

Estava insegura. E por mais que não quisesse pensar sobre isso ela sabia que aquela noite era um divisor de águas na sua história, sua e do Hyuuga.

Quando aceitou ir acompanhada de Nakao ao jantar ela havia escolhido um novo caminho e neste não havia espaço para o Hyuuga. Tudo sempre foi sobre ele e para ele, ajuda-lo a treinar, ser forte o suficiente, ser a melhor para ele. Mas isto não havia impedido que ele a humilhasse inúmeras vezes e a fizesse chorar tantas vezes que ela sequer poderia contar. Então porque ela não conseguia apanhar o maldito vestido que estava pendurado a sua frente?

Ela precisava escolher: um passado sem futuro ou um futuro de possibilidades. Nakao era um homem encantador, engraçado, inteligente e incrivelmente gentil. Mas era no Hyuuga que ela pensava todas as noite antes de dormir e não importava se eram as flores que Nakao lhe enviava que estavam na mesa de cabeceira.

' - Você ainda não se vestiu? - perguntou a mãe da jovem entrando no quarto. - ...Então quem é o seu acompanhante? - completou se aproximando da filha para ajeitar os cachos cuidadosamente feitos no salão de beleza.'

' - Um amigo... -murmurou fitando atentamente o vestido pendurado.'

' - Vai com o Lee-san ou com o Hyuuga-san? - perguntou enquanto prendia a parte de cima do cabelo da jovem e deixava o resto solto, conferindo-lhe um aspecto de uma cascata de cachos.'

Tenten sentiu seu estomago revirar e um grande vazio parecia preenche-la por dentro, realmente Hyuuga Neji não seria seu acompanhante e ela o veria lá todo engomado e perfeito como sempre ao lado da Hinata, porque é sempre assim, a família Hyuuga só sabe andar em grupo. Só podia pedir a Kami-sama que não a fizesse passar nenhuma nova vergonha essa noite.

' - Nenhum dos dois. O nome dele é Nakao-Chi e daqui a pouco ele deve estar aí... falou levantando-se a apanhando o vestido – Vou me vestir... - completou entrando no banheiro e batendo a porta deixando a senhora Mitsashi sem compreender que surto foi aquele.'

' - Será que eu disse algo errado? - murmurou a senhora para sim mesma enquanto saía do quarto da filha.'

...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

…

Haruno Sakura fitava seu reflexo através do espelho e ela tinha que reconhecer que o vestido que havia ganho de seu admirador secreto era maravilhoso, como ele havia escrito no cartão: "_Espero que aprecie o presente é perfeito para você..."_ E ela não podia discordar, ela estava maravilhosa e trajando um Valentino.

O vestido vermelho longo de um ombro só, possuía um corte que dava a sensação de movimento e havia deixado a kunoichi de cabelos róseos irresistível. Apanhou o peep toe de verniz vermelho e calçou-os, caminhou até o banheiro colocando os brincos de rubi e ajeitando o coque levemente desleixado que deixava sua aparência mais leve.

Passou o delineador, o rímel e aplicou o batom vermelho nos lábios. Agora sim, estava perfeita! Colocou a maquiagem e o celular dentro da pequena carteira de mão quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Olhou no relógio, Kankuro estava adiantado...

Apanhou a pequena valise negra com a roupa que usaria na missão daquela noite, a carteira e o pequeno pacote com a gravata que Sai havia comprado.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente e abriu a porta.

' -Chegou cedo! - falou abrindo a porta com um imenso sorriso nos lábios – Você? - completou arregalando os olhos ao notar que não era o seu acompanhante a sua frente.'

' - Eu não sabia que estava me esperando...'

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Yoooooooooooooooooooooo!

E ai gostaram? Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado a todos e no próximo teremos o tão aguardado jantar de abertura da Conferência de Kages! Aguardem pois vai ser de tirar o fôlego...

Postarei junto com o próximo capítulo fotos dos fabulosos vestidos que as nossas amadas kunoichis vão usar... Aguardem!

Agradecimentos aos meus colaboradores e conselheiros sempre presentes:

**Leandro0001:** Agradecimentos especiais a sua paciência homérica, por betar a Fic e por me aturar...rs... Amo você! ^^

**Hoozuki Bernard:** Obrigado por todas críticas das cenas durante a construção do capítulo, por responder os inúmeros e-mails dessa amiga desesperada e por tantas ideias geniais que me ajudaram.

**Dani Rangel:** Obrigada por me aturar, por me animar e por garantir minha sanidade mental dentro( e fora) da UERJ...rs...

**D. Antares (Deh) e Gabriel Andrade:** Agradecimentos aos sempre presentes desde o início desta jornada e que fazem parte até mesmo das minhas ideias pela maravilhosa amizade que temos.

**Fer-chan:** A minha querida amiga ficwriter que sempre me apoia e que eu admiro demais.

Agradeço também a todas as outras pessoas que me inspiraram e me auxiliaram na construção deste capítulo.

Agradecimentos a todos os carinhosos reviews recebidos e muito estimados por esta humilde ficwriter! Vocês moram no meu coração! Kissus! rs...Chegamos ao número 100! Muito obrigada pelo carinho!

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**' luh-chan****:** Muito obrigada pelo carinho. Também sofri com aquelas cenas do Kakashi, mas era necessário.

**Fehhh-chan1**** :** Com certeza terá Hentai, em breve...Eu quis pegar leve com o Sasuke desta vez mas na próxima não serei tão boazinha.

**Nissin-san**: Também estou ansiosa por faze-los ter uma "conversinha adulta", mas antes eles precisam acertar umas "pequenas" diferenças.

**FranHyuuga** Querida Fran, fico muito feliz pelo seu review... por tantos elogios! Obrigada... Realmente com um Kakashi tão apaixonado a Sakura consegue ainda pensar no Uchiha. O destino da Gaara ainda é uma incógnita, a Ino não está tão certa sobre o seu relacionamento... vamos aguardar! Espero que este capítulo também tenha agradado!

**Lell Ly**** :** Que bom que gostou da fic, digamos que eu tenho buscado escrever fora do convencional... Obrigada pelo carinho.

Taciana: Prometo não colocar a fic em hiatos novamente, agora aprendi a administrar minhas poucas horas livres... obrigada!

**Neigh **: A cara dele deve ser impagável, ainda mais após este capítulo. Obrigada!

**Gabriel:** O que dizer meu querido companheiro de viagem, nós que estamos a bordo do barco da vida temos sempre que carregar um baralho no bolso e algumas coisas para apostar. É lógico um trevo de quatro folhas ajuda também! Obrigada!

** :** Prometo fazer o Kakashi ficar feliz... e ele ainda tem chances com a Sakura XD

**aneishon-chan**** : **Obrigada pelo carinho! Conte com triângulos, quadrados e até octágonos amorosos XD

**Ayumi-chan:** A fic voltou ! rs... obrigada!

**Sabaku no Kyara:** Obrigada! Aguarde haverá bastante NaruHina. XD

**Isa Clearwater**: Obrigada!

**Bela21**** :** Não se preocupe eles vão se aproximar daqui pra frente! Obrigada!

**Luis Edward Elric :** Obrigada Lulu você sempre me encoraja a continuar a escrever!

**MoHMoH**** :** Review n° 100! rs... Obrigada querida, fico feliz que tenha agradado! Sobre o Nyah, não conheço muito bem o site, mas darei uma olhada... Obrigada sinto-me honrada pelo seu review! Beijinhos!

**Então vamos ao nosso joguinho... ( prometo que pago todas as one-shot que devo...rs)**

**Quem é o admirador da Sakura? Arrisquem meninas! Que lancem os dados!**

Bem estou devendo uma one-shot a nossa querida Lust Lotu's...que acertou um certo segredinho da Sakura...( me passe seu e-mail por MP, please...ai batemos um papinho sobre a fic Neji e Tenten XD)

Vocês já sabem, então...

**Mande um reviewzinho não quebra o seu dedinho! Críticas, elogios, reclamações a demora da atualização, tudo é válido! Se expressem!**

Bem é isso... até a próxima!

Merci!


End file.
